The Courting of Muriel
by Delphina2
Summary: Since Haldir came of age 80 yrs ago, he has endured empty flirting by elder ladies who find him extraordinarily attractive, but hopelessly immature. Hiding behind his pride, he gives up on love until a songbird seems sincere. Prequel to Heartsong
1. Chapter 1

**EDITED: Note, as of 5/6, this story has been edited. I decided I did not like the rude way Haldir and his father were speaking and changed it.**

**Author's note: This is a prequel to my other story Heartsong. It takes place in Lothlorien, very early in the third age... when Haldir is only 130 years old. (Rumil is 100 and Orophin is 80)**

* * *

**Part 1 ~Muriel**

Standing under the canopy of the performance stage in the golden wood Muriel did not make conversation with any of the minstrels who came and went around her today. Her voice lesson was over and choir rehearsal was not until evening, but she could not tear herself away from the carefully carved harp at the center of the stage.

As her finger traced the ornate golden leaves she remembered the careful hands that had held the carving tools and was lost in her sadness until she sensed a presence approach from behind. She pulled her hand back, forcing a smile on her face as her mother had urged her. None in Lothlorien should be made aware of their desperation or depression; keep cheerful and their welcome would be extended.

She turned to see a slender elf with a lute in his hand. He was fairly tall with dark brows and a handsome chin line; she recognized him at once. His voice was tender as he asked, "You have been at that harp since I arrived to have my mother's instrument tuned. Why have you not begun playing? It belongs to your family, does it not?"

"Yes, my father created it, but I never learned to play," she fibbed.

He looked at the double rows of strings and pedals and said, "Seems simple enough."

Murial let out a laugh of disbelief and his warm smile allowed her in on his meaning to tease her.

"I am Rumil," he said. "And you are?"

"Muriel, and I know who you are. Everyone knows your family..." As soon as she said she remembered her mother had told her to pretend not to be interested in potential suitors. "Your father is a great guardian," she explained. "And your mother a wonderful hostess... the most gracious in the wood, some say."

"Not gracious enough if we have neglected the company of a new family in Lorien," he said. "Come, she is just outside; I know she will remedy it at once given the opportunity."

Muriel's heart skipped and she put her hand in the crook of his extended, bent arm, allowing him to lead her through to one of the outer gathering place.

"Nana," he said, unexpectedly calling her as a young elfling might. "Look who I have here!"

When she turned, she seemed younger than an elder of her age should, for her smile was whimsical and her hands were lifted and light under laced sleeves. She turned her attention from her company that departed them and gave it first to her son. She drew his face down to hers and kissed on his cheek. "Thank you, my dearest. We shall have songs tonight!"

The lovely lady then cast her light gray eyes on Muriel and it was as if the moon itself gazed on her. "You are Muriel, the daughter of Gildwyn and Murfindel! We have been hoping for a time to make our home open to you... Is it too quick of a notice to invite you to come now? I have just had a cancellation of a visit by a few friends and you look in need of some cheer and cakes."

Her breath caught in her throat and Muriel could not think straight. Was she actually being invited into the home of Haldir by his own mother? It was not as her mother had said it should be; he must be _lured_ into courting her. But it had been fifteen years since she first laid eyes on him in Rivendell and after nearly a year in this wood, he had barely acknowledged her existence. This was the first hope she had to ever speak to him directly!

"I will say yes, of course," Muriel said with a slight courtesy, "If I may but fetch my mother who awaits me lonely in our borrowed flet." It had come out so pitiful that Muriel wanted to take it all back for shame of their situation.

"Please, bring her! I wish I had thought to mention it first. Rumil and I will make ready for you both, do you know our home?"

Of course she knew it; Muriel walked by it at least three times a day trying to catch Haldir's comings and goings!

"Is it the third tree past the bakery?" she asked.

"Oh no, that's our neighbor. We are four down, near the armory."

"Ah, yes," she feigned remembering. "So that Lord Halron can keep an eye on the foundry."

The smile on the lovely lady stiffened and yet she gave a nod and glanced at her son. Rumil continued with his knowing smile as he said, "Hurry on now, m'lady. I should like some time to entertain you before my brothers return."

**Part Two ~Rumil**

When the young songbird ran off quickly Rumil's suspicions were confirmed. "I finally found her," he said to his mother, who took his arm as they walked home. "He won't like what we're doing, or that we figured out where he's been spending his time at night."

"Yes, I know," she said a bit snippy. "Oh his woe of having too many admirers! It is about time Haldir finds one special enough among them and sets the others to silence!" Rumil chuckled as she continued. "I sometimes wonder if he should be training to be an actor on the stage instead of a warrior." That made him laugh out loud.

"I am serious, Rumil!" she said, chuckling herself now. "If I had a house full of lady elves just come of age I would have less drama than what Haldir gives me..." As usual, she had a sudden change of heart and amended, "I suppose I cannot blame him completely, though; being led on by ladies sometimes five times his age is hardly fair. I should know; that is what I did with your father! But I followed through. With poor Haldir, I fear they have awakened desires in him far too early for an elf of his passion to manage without a mate."

Rumil held his tongue until they passed by some friends from above them on the stairs. Then softly he said, "This Muriel does seem rather sweet and lonely, not at all the type to change her mind the first time he unknowingly embarrasses himself."

"I hope so," she sighed. "If he wasn't so tall and handsome he wouldn't likely have this problem. Everyone expects more from him, I think. For someone who only eighty years ago wanted to do nothing but play games with you and chase horses, it must be a terrible burden to have grown up so fast... if only he'd matured as gracefully and quickly as you have, Rumil. I feel I may have instructed you almost too well for how you handle the ladies. Woe be to she who catches your eye, my love. She shall not stand a chance!"

He had made it clear on many occasions he was content as he was, so he was glad she dropped the awkward subject as they entered their flet. They rearranged the furniture for a smaller gathering and sat to wait. Time seemed to pass very slowly before Muriel and her mother finally arrived and when she did, the younger lady's embarrassment was clear.

Given the way she did not meet his eyes and continued to clench her hands uncomfortably he guessed her change of dress to a formal gown was not her own idea.

Gildwyn, her mother, entered as if she had been close friends with his mother for centuries, going on with a myriad of compliments as if to outdo her gracious host. He could see his mother found it heavy handed, but endured her with smiles and offers of questions to keep her talking about herself.

Rescuing the spooked singer, he drew her with a gesture to the cakes. She complied easily to fill a plate, but only nibbled.

"You did not need to change your dress; this was an informal invitation..." he said. When she tensed he added, "I know you know that, I am only confirming it to you." He glanced with her to her mother and said, "She loves you very much to be concerned over your presentation to families she considers important. I assure you, though; we do not see ourselves as such. You are welcomed here as an equal."

Muriel let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you for saying it. I would not have come at all after her demands were made, save I did not want you to be waiting."

"My mother says, giving in with grace can gain you more ground than holding what little you have. But my father has always taught us, a promise kept under duress is the makings of great character."

She hardly seemed as impressed by the wisdom as he was, and so he spoke to her less on ideas and turned the topics to her own comings and goings.

"We've taken my father's death to make the best of our light habits and plan to visit Mirkwood next," Muriel explained softly. "The harp he made is the only one like it in all of Middle-earth, and we are happy to share it with all the realms, if they will accommodate us."

Rumil read right through what she was saying; they had no trades of their own between them and were looking for a caretaker husband for Muriel. Haldir's potential as a powerful guardian would make him an ideal match; if only his desperate brother would behave, he could have what he wanted so easily!

When Orophin and his friends returned from their hunt, the usual business of their home filled the air with chatter, laughter and tales of the day. He kept an eye on Muriel, who seemed fairly comfortable around everyone but her own mother and when Anaria arrived she was especially cheered for a familiar face. He learned they knew each other from Rivendell and was annoyed with his brother when Orophin took his friend's hand and led her away. Once he was gone and his other hunting friends were fed, the house cleared save the four of them again. As he and his mother straightened the room he overheard their awkward conversation.

"Should we not go, mother? It is late..."

"Not yet," she said from the central seat in the room. There was a small disagreement about if Muriel should offer to sing, and then low, booming voices traveled in from outside.

Rumil watched Muriel's mother jump up and whisk her daughter from where she stood, into the seat of honor. He glanced at his own mother who chuckled discreetly and took a tray into the kitchen area.

When his father entered he barely noticed the two new faces; as was his custom to ignore 'busybodies' his mother entertained. He walked in, unfastening his weapons as he continued to speak to Haldir who followed behind him.

"...it is a matter of speed and weight ratio, Haldir. I could have a larger sword made for you, and you could certainly lift it and fight well with it. But the importance of speed is not just in the swinging, but of retrieving your weapon from your sheath." He hung up his sword he added, "And you don't want your equipment to hang so low that you trip over yourself."

"I could practice drawing it," Haldir argued, oblivious to the guests. "And what I have in mind is not that much longer than the design of the warrior swords, it's merely thinner so that I could carry it on my hip."

Their father gave a low rumbling grumble as he tried to ignore Haldir's pleas. Rumil could read their father as well and Haldir but his brother did not stand down even among company.

"I will make an example from wood and show you," Haldir said.

"If you want to work with wood, then make yourself a flet and move out of your parent's home like other elves of your age!"

With defeat, Haldir looked Rumil's direction. Giving him a raised brows he made a double point in front of him at the lady guests in their mother's chair.

When Haldir saw them and realized they had heard the exchange, he froze for an instant and then turned away, going silent. Unfortunately for them all, their father noticed his reaction and turned to look himself just as their mother entered from behind Rumil.

"New company you have brought to us, Rumil!" he said. "Is this her?"

"I believe so," Rumil said, glancing at his brother, still turned to the wall, his ears glowing red in his embarrassment. "The widow and daughter to Murfindel, the harpist."

"He was not a musician," the elder lady corrected, "But an instrument _builder... _and this is Lady Muriel; a vocalist studying directly under the greatest tutor in Caras Galadhon and a soloist in the choir." She placed her hands on the back of the chair as proud as any mother should be of the beautiful lady she had birthed.

"...a songbird with a voice of diamonds?" Their father turned to Haldir with a smirk. "She's very beautiful too."

Haldir hung up his sword and turned, his face still slightly pinkish. He gave Rumil a wicked glance as if it was somehow _his_ fault Haldir had picked an argument with their father.

"These ladies are here as _my_ guests," their mother said. "We've had a lovely afternoon. We were waiting for you to return so you could enjoy a song accompanied by my newly tuned lute."

Their father looked at Haldir and teased, "You sent your mother to invite her?"

That mocking disappointment had done it. Haldir took one look at the awkward, dolled up lady sitting there with her eyes on her lap and covered his nervousness with a laugh.

"I did no such thing...These busybodies have put together a scheme on their own to have me seduced by that voice of hers. It will not work, mother. I enjoy the singers of songs only as much as I do frivolous fruit cakes... they are a pleasurable distraction from duties, but not for considerable consumption by training guardians."

Rumil closed his eyes in shame and for the pain this would bring their guests.

"Haldir," their mother started, but their father broke in with a good laugh at his son.

Muriel was up with a jerk from her mother pulling on her arm. "My daughter and I were flattered by your invitation, m'lady," she said. "But I can see the level of our welcome has fallen with the arrival of your husband and eldest. We will intrude no further. Good day."

She then dragged her daughter out in hurried steps.

Rumil gave Haldir two moments to decide what he should do and then guessed it was hopeless. On his way to the door, their father snapped at him.

"Let them go, Rumil," he said. "Even if Haldir was interested in that flighty little sprite, we do not need any more overly sensitive types in this house; you are plenty enough for your mother to pamper."

Rumil turned to his mother who said to him, "Go make it right, if you can."

As he left, Rumil heard his father chastise her in desperate defeat, "Fieniel! Why must you always undermine me?"

He caught up with the two ladies at the bottom of the stairs and it was clear Muriel was as broken as her mother was humiliated.

"Please wait," he called when they rushed away from him. Muriel stared at the ground while her mother darted her eyes into him as if challenging him to apologize well enough.

"My brother is ignorant, but he does not understand how cruel his jesting can be." He then directed his comment to the weeping one. "He has taken notice of you, Muriel." She lifted her eyes to him and he said, "He will be livid with me for saying it, but until tonight he thought his interest only went one way and is not accustomed to being the pursuer. He has only ever been pursued. I hope for his sake that you can forgive him?"

"Of course she does not," Muriel's mother said; though the light in her eyes betrayed that she spoke in empty threats. "And after today he will have a lot of making up to do if he wants to earn it!"

"If we invited you again, would you come?" Rumil asked, looking only at the young lady. She shook her head and her mother led her off.

After that, Rumil determined himself not to dignify Haldir's behavior with any sort of correction. He had lost out this time, it was his own fault and Rumil was tired of being tutor to a tool. For three days he refused to speak to his eldest brother and his mother never once urged him to forgive; neither did Haldir ask for it.

But then something most wonderful happened... his brother actually had to face the unpleasant consequences for his behavior!

He came home from his late night excursion and drew near to where Rumil was already resting in the loft.

"She quit! She's stopped singing, Rumil. I asked the choir director and it isn't just practice she has stopped going to, but her lessons as well! Do you think I did that? I did, didn't I?"

The tragedy of it struck him only slightly next to the enjoyment of hearing his brother suffer over it.

"You have to help me make it right... it isn't fair to her! Or to any of us who enjoy her!"

Rumil opened his eyes and turned to see his brother was sincerely grieving. Had he actually found something he cared about more than himself; and had he actually learned something?

"Please," Haldir said. "Forgive me and tell me what to do..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I rewrote a bit of Chapter 1 yesterday. I didn't like the way Haldir was so rude when he first met Muriel, so I changed it. If you enjoy this story, please let me know? Reviews mean so much. And if you have suggestions or criticisms, I take them seriously too as a way to write better. Thanks!**

**Chapter 2 **

**Part 1 ~Haldir**

Haldir remained kneeling at Rumil's bedside, waiting for an answer. If he didn't know his brother to always give in eventually, it would be humiliating to beg as he was doing. Allowing his presence to loom, Haldir was reminded of how he used to watch over his closest sibling when at only five he first slept away from their parents in this loft they shared. Fear of Rumil falling was one of the many excuses he gave for refusing to move out, even though he was well beyond the customary age to do so.

Many desired to fashion their own homes or to find friends outside of their core family units; but Haldir could not imagine leaving his brothers. From as young as he could remember, his greatest joy was making Rumil laugh; when the small elfing had come along it was easy for him to prefer time with him over pursuing his own training. For that choice, Haldir was now behind his peers. But he would likely still be towing Rumil around to teach him whatever he had just learned if his mother had not pointed out the reluctant endurance in his brother's eyes.

Even if it was true that Rumil tired easily of his antics and had matured beyond him in many ways, there still was no other elf whose company he preferred. Even Orophin though equally dear, was a poor replacement for the connection he felt to the first elf he cared about more than himself.

"Rumil?" he whispered again. "Did you fall asleep or are you going to answer me?"

"If I tell you how to make this right, and if you do it and it works," Rúmil whispered, "What will be your next course of action?"

Honestly confused, Haldir asked, "What do you mean?"

"Do you plan to court her or befriend her or abandon her or what?"

"I had not thought about it," Haldir said. "Does it matter? I only know I want to hear her sing again."

From below their loft, heavy footsteps came to the ladder and Haldir sunk down into the shadows.

"You two take it outside if you need to talk, the rest of us are trying to sleep!"

Haldir knew how voices carried within their small flet and made his way around the upper loft to his own bed beside Orophin. His youngest brother was already sleeping and it wasn't long before he could hear Rúmil's deeper breathing as well.

As he lay there, and the hours passed as slowly as they had every night this week, he still found no peace over what he had done and no answer to Rumil's question came to him. Then he heard his father disregarding his own instructions to them and speaking in full voice below.

"I do not want him to marry that young minstrel. You were wrong to interfere, Fieniel. If he cares enough about some female to persue her on his own, then I will let go my hold on the issue. But as it is, Haldir has too much distraction to have others provide him with more… Did you know he wants to learn Westron now? Not only does he need to catch up on lessons he never completed, but he dabbles in useless knowledge and unmanageable weaponry... please do not add even more. I cannot teach him the skills of a guardian with his mind in twelve places!"

Even though he had already guessed his father carried such judgments in his heart, Haldir's stomach twisted at hearing the words.

Below his mother whispered discretely, but his father's answer was loud; almost as if he wanted to be heard. "If he knew his own mind I _would_ allow him to live his own life. But as it is, I am charged with his education until he selects another mentor. Right now his path is a hazardous disaster and I am to blame. I am too easy on him, Fiel, and you indulge all of them far too much. Especially Rumil... he knows nothing of the sword and is merely adequate with the bow. Certainly he throws a good party, but Lord Celeborn does not need us to entertain orcs, he needs us to slay them. By some unknown grace Orophin at least has taken to friends who are leading him to more than sport and play. Hunting is a valuable pursuit and it's skills are transferrable in a pinch... what could Haldir ever do using Westron that wouldn't lead to war?"

Haldir's throat tightened. He was glad his brothers were sleeping, and wished he was. He turned over on his side, covering his head with his pillow but when he closed his eyes, his mind would not rest. Instead, thoughts tempted him against his will; images of lovely ladies and the words they spoke to him that day.

Their golden hair flowed like rivers and their big glossy blue eyes sparkled as they smiled at him. Rumil said it was his imagination, but he felt as if there was always one of them watching him. He had given the three on the bridge a wink and a wave; as he had seen other elders do with the ladies, and his heart fluttered remembering their giggling reaction.

"Come talk to us, Haldir," Galadwyn had cooed later from a bench beside the foundry. Neither she nor her sister had any business sitting there save to wait for him to deliver the daily orders. He had fallen into that conversational trap before, and knew well enough that he had nothing to say to them that would not leave them laughing at him in the end.

Emeriel was more sly and had caught him off guard. Dropping a flower from above, it had hit him on the chest and bounced on the ground. Like a fool, he picked it up and smelled it.

"Bring it to me, Haldir!" she called from above for all around to hear. "Come to my flet and place it in my vase!"

He had no time for the three flights and two bridges to reach her and what would he do once there? He had come to call on a lady once, taking her invitation seriously, and had found her engaged with four friends in a private poetry reading. She sadly explained she had been teasing and he must have misunderstood. The pity from them all hurt worse than the rejection itself. She was too well-aged to consider being courted by someone so young and asked him to come back in five hundred years if he still had interest.

Rumil had said there must be a few who were serious; but not knowing the difference made it impossible to function around them. So, instead of returning the flower to Emeriel, he had taken an other long sniff of the pedals and tossed it up where she reached out and easily caught it. He did give her a smile and enjoyed her reaction, but he left her and the looks he received for the interplay without any regret.

Later, three more blooms had fallen around him; all of which he ignored. His father told him years ago it would only get worse the more he responded. It was his youthful reaction the ladies craved and he need only withhold it to bore them.

But they were so beautiful and he was not bored with them!

The thought of Celebriel's low cut dress sent a thrill through him. She had been lying next to the field near where his group was to practice and try as he might not to look on her, Haldir had gazed far too long and flushed considering her creamy round flesh. The others with him ignored her completely as if she were but a blooming flower shrub. But she saw him look, and she saw him blush and she had laughed.

The sounds had drawn the attention of his comrade who shoved Haldir toward her. He nearly tripped and perturbed, had taken the teasing smaller elf in a headlock for the rest of the journey to where they wrestled in the field for their hand to hand practice.

How lovely was her laugh at his antics as she watched them all afternoon! He would do anything to set with her and bring that sound forth with wit instead of his foolishness. As his mind took him to places where such conversations might lead, exploring closeness, or even touching her, Haldir felt yet another strong reaction in his body.

His father warned him that dwelling on what he could not have would make him anxious and unfocused, but was it true that he could not have such closeness? What if Celebriel would become his; was she who he wanted merely because she planted herself and her bosoms in his line of sight for a single afternoon?

And what would he do if Muriel forgave him?

As soon as Rúmil had figured out his secret indulgence was watching the choir rehearsal, he had gone and ruined the one single lady in the wood who seemed not to know he existed. Not only did Muriel know who he was and that he had taken interest in her, thanks to his brother she was now witness to his graceless manner and had been harmed by his rudeness. He owed it to Haldir to help him fix it!

The question. Certainly he wanted to hear her sing again, but if she was not interested in him, why should he bother with her? That was the answer, it depended on her interests.

Suddenly a firm grip was on his arm. Pulling the pillow down he saw it was Rúmil and he was gesturing to be followed up to the roof.

Haldir did so and once there, his brother handed him a handkerchief. Haldir blinked, not even realizing he had been crying. He dried his face, blew his nose into it and tried to hand it back.

"Keep it and wash it before you return it," Rúmil said and then gave a small chuckle as if Haldir had done something else wrong. Then with his gentle face lit up by the lanterns on the flets near theirs he said, "What do you really want from Lady Muriel?"

"Honestly, Rumil, nothing she does not want to give. I just don't want her to stop singing because of something I said. What happens after is completley up to her. I will be satisfied if she merely lifts up her voice again; even if she does not lay down her grudge."

His brother almost seemed satisfied by the answer and said, "I think that it can be done, but she may have to stop caring about you altogether for that to happen, can you live with that?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it will be easier to set her mind that you are not worth worrying about than fixing your manners to win her to you. That I could never promise."

Haldir took in a breath and clenched his jaw. "If it is the best you can do, fine. What do I do?"

"I am going to talk to Orophin's friend Anaria tomorrow, she knows her. She will know who was closest to Muriel in Rivendell. Mother has an afternoon with Galadriel in a few days and we might be able to petition a visitor to join Arwen on her journey next month. It means you must attend a lady's tea and admit your failings to our Lady... I am most sure she will give in to you; you've caught her eye as well."

A chill ran through him and he glanced up to where the Lady of Light and her Lord resided. He had heard her voice in his head numerous times, always encouraging him to be bolder and noble, to match his stature. This would be bold indeed.

"She probably already knows about Muriel," Rumil said. Haldir gave him a nod to agree on the plan. "Now," Rumil added. "Will you forgive me for bringing Muriel here before you were ready? I was thinking of my own entertainment and should have waited."

Haldir grinned at the acknowledgment and said, "Of course I do. But now, tell me, why don't the ladies make you nervous? What did mother teach you that I never learned?"

"She tries to teach you every day and you don't listen," Rúmil said.

Haldir scoffed. "She pays no attention to me at all; it's you she loves, she merely endures me..." Rumil was shaking his head disagreeing, but Haldir continued. "Go on, you tell me, what does she teach you when I am not around?"

Without arguing on the matter of favoritism, he sighed and said, "She told me once to take my thoughts off of myself and listen to those around me. Acquiring the skills to listen to a lady is all that is needed to speak to her."

"You can't just listen," he said. "You have to respond!"

"The only response needed is letting the lady know you are listening," Rúmil said. "And the better you get at listening the better you are at finding creative ways to let them know they have been heard… the more creative you are, the easier it gets. Like floating down a river or catching a kite in the wind."

Haldir grinned, having been the one to teach his brother both to paddle a boat and build kites.

"I can do that," he said, but Rumil looked to have his doubts.

**Part 2 ~Muriel**

Humming lightly to herself by the shore of the river, Muriel watched the fish under the surface and had a sudden craving for a taste of the delicacy she had enjoyed so often in Rivendell. She crouched down on the bank and hugged her knees, giving way to a song she hoped was out of ear shot from any who might hear.

When her father had taught her about the rings of power, he had warned her that great gifts were tempting to misuse. He himself would only make instruments, though he had learned the craft of bow carving from a master. He would likely not approve of her mother using his finest creation as barter for a home here in Lothlorien, but he also did not know he would leave them so young.

As she sang the mourning melody, her heart broke again at the loss of not just his presence and love, but all that he had promised to teach her and had never found the time to do. She did not allow her voice to falter; her mentor here had taught one should stop singing and cry rather than ruin a song with tears. So when she could bear the grief no more, she let her voice trail off and pressed her trembling lips together, controlling the angst. A few sweet tears were permitted, but they must be dainty and delicate.

"And here they told me you could not be urged to sing under any duress..."

The voice felt more in her memory than her ears, and Muriel blinked, taking in a breath at the surprise. Looking up behind her under the canopy of golden leaves, she saw a face she thought she might never see again.

"Oriel!" she questioned.

His garment was as she remembered, simple with tall boots instead of leggings, and a short tunic for his fishing fancy. His brown hair was tied back rather than hanging with elegent tufts before his ears as the elves here preferred. She stood and forgot for a moment all her loneliness and sorrow, welcoming the friend from her youth as dear as family.

He embraced her in return and held on tightly as he spoke, "Lady Arwen made me worry you were falling to your grief... her bid of me to accompany her here could not have been refused... I cannot bear to think of you so broken without me here to hold you..."

Letting her tears flow, Muriel cried as her mother had forbidden her and Oriel brought her to sit beside him on the soft moss of the forest floor. He simply held her as she wept and at times would kiss her head until she had it all out and was ready to sit up and speak as a rational person again.

He kept one of her hands in his as she wiped her tears with her other and smiled at him. "I'm so happy to see you."

He narrowed his eyes and said, "I should wonder what you would do if you were sad to see me then!"

She laughed and looked at the river. "There are fish the size of your thick thighs in that river... and yet we so rarely eat them here. I think the cooks do not know how to prepare them properly for they prefer rabbit and deer mostly... with an occasional boar."

"Is that a hint?" he asked. "Because my net is back on my flet."

Muriel startled. "You have a flet? To yourself?"

"For now. It came in exchange for my humble home in Rivendell which I have traded with a scholar who wishes to study with Erestor. She's left me quite a large space too, I shudder to think where she will put her things in my small closet. My whole room is the size of her mending corner!"

Grinning Muriel said, "Then you are staying for some time?"

"It was Galadriel's arrangement," he said. "I think she is as big a fan of the fish I serve as she is your voice." Then he grew serious and said, "Why did you stop singing? Was it truly because of this Haldir?"

"You heard of what he said?" she asked.

"He is the one who invited me to make up for it!" Oriel said. "He put the idea into Galadriel's mind and did her bidding to make it happen. He met me when I arrived and sent me directly here; apparently he was having your steps tracked so that you could be found as swiftly as possible... something about you wandering aimlessly in the wood?"

"That is so incredibly sweet of him!" Muriel mewed. "I knew he was sorry, but my mother forbade me to forgive him until his gesture outdid his error."

"Oh, so you withheld forgiveness on principle not grief? Then you will sing again now that I am here?" Oriel asked. "Certainly I am prize enough?"

"No," Muriel said solemnly and looked away. "I misused my talent. I am not worthy of it."

"How so?" he asked.

"I seduced him with it," she said. "He saw through my self ambition and pointed it out... it hurt so badly because it was true. It is not Haldir I need to forgive, but myself."

Oriel bent a knee and put his elbow on it, rubbing his bare chin with his fingers. "You seduced him?" he asked. She nodded. "With your voice?" She nodded again. "So he is bound to you and you two are promised to bond?"

"No!" she said.

"But you seduced him," he said. "Isn't that what it means?"

"I... no... it means..." she stammered and then sighed.

"I think," he said, pushing himself up to stand. "You are upset because it didn't work, and you are embarrassed that you even tried."

She looked up at him with an open mouth and then closed it, looking back at the river, grumpy at his observation. Before she could come up with a response, Oriel took two long steps and dove into the river.

The surprise of it and the splash took her mind off of the accusation and she began to laugh again, especially when he came up out of the water, fish in his arms, wrestling it.

"They are huge!" he cried. His fingers dug into the silver scales as he went under and Muriel got up to get a closer watch. Without warning he threw the squirming creature onto the moss behind her and lifted himself onto the bank. "Excuse me," he said, passing her and giving the flopping fish a slug to the head, killing it.

Muriel sat back on her bottom, looking at him with awe and admiration.

"I suppose fish is on the menu tonight... do you want to help me cook it? You are the only one I trust with my recipe."

"I would love to," she said. "But I'll have to sneak behind my mother's back to do it... she wants me to be a proper lady here."

"Ah, then, forget I asked. Instead, I will have a meal made and invite you properly... or do you think she would not let you come to a mere fisherman's flet? I know how fussy she can be."

"She would probably not approve," she said with jesting regret.

"Then, I shall use my new influence on the house of Halron," he said, picking up the large catch. Muriel got up quickly to follow. "To prove you have forgiven Haldir, will you accept an invitation from his mother should I give her too big of a portion in my gratitude for the invitation to Lothlorien?"

"That seems very contrived," she said.

"It is, but only for your mother's sake, the poor dear," he said. "Rumil and Haldir are very reasonable, actually, and their parents are above nonsense. Yet they understand how important it is to some how things should be done and have grace for it, so I am confident they will play along."

"I really don't want them to play along," she said. "I would rather see your home. Invite us directly and I will come alone if my mother refuses."

"As you wish," he said. "I will make enough for Galdriel's and Halron's houses and we will have plenty for our small party."

Muriel suddenly felt all the insecurity that had weighted her steps here lifting. "You make everything so simple, Oriel."

"It is simple," he said, turning to her with the huge fish on his shoulder. "Will you sing again? Your place with the tutor and in the choir have been kept until I arrived to speak with you."

She turned her eyes to the path before her as they walked and thought of the many times others here had attempted to persuade her to return to her craft. Her mother had pleaded most urgently, making her feel her voice was her only asset and her teacher had warned her she could not keep the place open forever; many, though less talented, were more disciplined and ready to step in.

Oriel stopped walking and she hesitated before meeting his green eyes. He raised his brows, an open mouthed smile on his thin lips. His face was the most familiar she knew and she realized with her friend here in Lothlorien, she need never be lonely again. Who cared who was affected by her voice; she did not need to use it to make friends or find suitors so she would not be tempted by it again.

"Yes," she said. "I will sing again."

He made no fuss over her agreement, just smiled more broadly and said, "Good. Now, we only have one more bit of trouble."

"What is that?" she asked.

"How will we manage the harm you did to Haldir?" he asked. When she quized him with a glance he said, "He went beyond what any normal elf might, Muriel. All to repair what you have just admitted was more an offense you felt _you_ committed... you must tell him the truth and apologize."

"Must I?" she asked with a pout.

"Yes!" he demanded. "Or he will think you simple and hard to please and never know you for the thoughtful, fragile and noble creature you are. That is not fair to him at all."

"Very well," she said as they entered the city. "Since you put it that way..."

"I'm going to the community fire pits to reserve a place, you go find him. I will have a formal invitation sent to your mother and we will likely be dining alone tonight."

It all felt as it always had back home whenever they had played together; Oriel knew exactly what to do to make it most fun and he was clever about including anyone who wanted to join. Without realizing it she was saying her goodbye to him and on her way find Haldir.

It wasn't until she found him that she realized with a startle, she was not sure exactly what to say.

"M'lady?" he said. When she merely stared at him for a moment, he asked, "May I pass? You are standing in front of the steps to my home."

"I wanted to thank you for sending for my friend," she said as dumure as she could. "That was a very nobel gesture. It has warmed my heart to..."

"He told you!" Haldir asked, interrupting as he rolled his eyes. She stopped short of the full explanation and frowned. "Well, you are welcome, but it was supposed to be a way to get you to come to your senses, not to appear as if I cared what you thought of me."

His words stung and she folded her arms, more aggrivated with him now than ever.

"So you do not care what I think of you?" she asked.

"I did not say that," he explained, shifting his weight to one foot. "Merely that the gesture was not intended for you to... you look upset, are you upset?"

"Yes," she said. He suddenly fell quiet and took in a breath.

"Forgive me," he said. "I interrupted you... what were you going to say?"

"I don't feel like saying it now," she said, and walked down the steps and past him.

"Not again," he whined. Infuriated, Muriel went back up to him and he almost cringed, waiting for her to speak.

"I forgive you," she snapped. "Though you do not deserve it!" She turned away again and as she was walking she heard him call to her.

"Does that mean you are going to sing again?"

"Not for you!" she said, loud enough for all those around to hear.

"I don't care if it's for me or not, just that you sing!"

His shout was even louder and she could not stop the smile it brought to her face. She tried to cover it, but Rumil was walking home and saw it and apparently the entire exchange.

"Are things settled hen?" he asked.

"Somewhat," she admitted, and glanced back to where Haldir was slowly climbing his steps, glancing her way. "Your brother is very bothersome."

"Yes, I know," he said.

"I'm probably going to fall in love with him," she blurted out and then covered her mouth, remembering her mother's many warnings about being forward. "Oh dear, you cannot tell him I said that!" she begged. "He will think me chasing him!"

"I assure you," Rumil said, "Haldir is already convinced you are in love with him." Her heart tightened until he added, "You and every other single female in the wood!"

It made her laugh and every time she saw Halron's middle son for weeks after, she found him pleasant and a good source of information on Haldir. She had resumed singing and he had resumed listening to rehearsals. Part of her tried to be discrete on her questions, though she guessed he knew where her interests lie and always told her his brother's flattering comments on the pieces she selected.

Then one day he was unusually quick with her. "M'lady, I must go to my mother... she frets at home and awaits for news from the healers... Haldir was... it was his third time out in a real fight and... he was hurt."

"Hurt!" she gasped and did not wait for the indirect news. She had not spoke to him since their short shouting spat, but she had to see him for herself, even against the recommendation from the healer standing watch over his tent. "Haldir!" she said, bursting in.

He hurriedly covered his leggings with the blanket where he sat on the bed and stared at her in alarm.

"What in the wood are you doing here?" he demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Courtship of Muriel Chapter 3**

**Part 1 ~Haldir**

The distraught lady stood before him, staring, wide eyed either at his bare chest or the large bandage over his shoulder. As soon as she'd entered Haldir had used a sheet to cover his leggings, which had grown too small in the past months during yet another growth spurt. Though he felt exposed before her, it seemed foolish to pull it up to his chin, so he left his hands holding it on his lap.

"Lady Muriel," he said, seriously. "I ask again, why are you invading my private healing tent?"

"I heard you were hurt," she said, still staring at his chest. She then forced her eyes shut and blinked, raising her gaze to his eyes. Seeing the blush in her cheeks Haldir recalled his own predicament when caught staring at a lady in such a way.

What pleasure there was in wielding the power of the aesthetic! No wonder they teased him so fiercely.

Touching the cloth and noting the red spot forming in the center, he said, "It isn't that bad."

"You're bleeding!" she gasped and approached, but then stopped short.

Her distress for his sake was intoxicating! Haldir glanced to the floor near where she stood to his bloodied tunic which lay in tatters. When she followed his attention, Muriel covered her mouth with both hands and he smiled at her alarm.

"So much blood loss!"

"You really are concerned?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" she declared. "Does it hurt?"

"Not so much now that it's been treated, but when it happened, I thought I'd lost my arm."

"Oh, Haldir," she exclaimed, her pretty features all crunched up in delicious worry. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"M'lady," he said, "Knowing you care for me so much as to make a fuss over me is quite more than enough." He chuckled and said, "My own mother has not yet seen fit to visit."

Muriel quieted and backed up. "Perhaps I have been too forward coming here."

"No, don't go!" he said, reaching out. When she stopped her backward movement he put his hand down and added, "I like forward."

Demurely she smiled and argued, "It is not proper to display my regard so openly."

"If proper is hiding from me that you have sincere feelings, than I do not like proper," he exclaimed.

"A lady is discrete. Those who openly pursue you do so in folly, my mother says."

"They do so to my folly, not theirs. That is why I find it endearing to see your heart involved in your interest. To many I am no more than a handsome youth to tease."

"I am but a youth too, Haldir," she said. "I pass my second century in only a few months."

"We are contemporaries?" he asked, astonished. "You must seem much elder because of how well you carry yourself…" He grinned and said, "Properly, I suppose."

"I am pleased that you are no longer suffering. But I really should go…" she said turning this time.

"Wait!" Haldir called. "I need your help…" Dubious, she turned and he said. "I am thirsty, but I am not supposed to get up or I risk ripping my stitches."

"You have stitches!" she declared coming closer again.

"Do you want to see?" he asked.

Her crystal eyes widened and she shook her head in horror. "I couldn't. I would faint…"

Haldir chuckled and was about to point to where the water was when he heard a rumbling voice outside demanding which tent held his son. Before he could warn Muriel to leave, she quickly moved to the corner behind a draped curtain.

Perceiving the mood in the tone, he jumped to his feet and stood at attention, allowing the sheet to fall to his feet. He looked directly in his father's angry eyes when he entered.

"What were you thinking?" his father demanded. "That you could take on ten orc by yourself?"

"There were only two when I entered the forge, m'lord and I _did_ slay them. The other eight appeared suddenly and I..."

"The two you went after were the lure to the ambush…do you now see why we stay together and anticipate traps?"

"I do, Ada… I have learned."

"This is not the way to learn," he said, beginning to pace as he ranted. "You must learn before you face such dangers. Victory is not found in the number of orcs killed but in having no numbers of elves lost! You could kill ten thousand, Haldir, but if we lose you, we have still lost a priceless treasure."

"I understand, ada."

"Understanding is not enough…" he said softer now. "I am sorry for you, my son. Though your skill with the sword is superior because of your strength and speed, without judgment I cannot put you in charge of anyone… you will remain where you are until the next level is ready for promotion. You will not move ahead this season."

"That is ten years more of training, ada!" Haldir exclaimed. "For one mistake?"

"It is fifty from where you should be, Haldir!" his father said. He stepped forward and whispered, "I gave in to your winning charms and allowed you to put off your education so we might prolong the joy of your youth. But now that means we both must suffer watching you struggle to find your place!"

Haldir clenched his jaw trying to hold his tongue but when his father let out a sigh of disappointment, he could refrain no more.

"If it would ease your suffering, I could seek another mentor to relieve you of me," Haldir said.

His father's humble nod at the suggestion hurt more than if he had retaliated in rebuke.

"If that is what you think is best, son. But it is not my wish. You are not only my greatest challenge; you are my greatest source of pride. It is I who has failed in my role. One day you will outperform me. Would that I could be part of that rearing, but I will not hold you back if you find someone more suitable."

At that his father turned to go and Haldir was uncertain if he was more mortified at having been so justly chastised, or that Muriel had been witness.

He sat back on the bed, waiting for her to peer out. When she did, he could not look her in the eyes. "You may leave me now," he said. "I would like to be alone."

She made her way to the entrance flap of the tent and hesitated. He glanced up and she said, "My father died before he made time to teach me any of his craft. You are very fortunate."

Without a thought to his words, Haldir blurted out, "May I come to call on you?"

Murial smiled, lifting his heart from its depths, and said, "If it is up to me, yes."

"Expect me as soon as I am healed… four days most!" She nodded and in her scurrying away, Haldir realized ten years without the bother of extra training on how to lead meant more time to court a bride! Perhaps everything was working out in his favor after all!

**~Five days later**

"Not until you are matured in status as well as stature," Muriel's mother snapped at him as she blocked his entrance into their small flet.

"M'lady?" he quizzed, "My set back in training has nothing to do with my ability to properly court your daughter."

"The fact that you feel at ease speaking to me thusly exemplifies your inability to adhere to protocol and respect your elders. I will not have my daughter courted by an unsophisticated youth led more by passion than etiquette."

Haldir looked over her shoulder to see Muriel was listening from the doorway to the back room.

"Of course, m'lady. Forgive me… but… what exactly are your expectations?" he asked. "What must I do?"

She lifted her brow and crossed her arms. "Young one, when you are promoted to leading other elves and experience the importance of caring for those under your charge, we shall see if you have considered changing your approach in courting a lady." She looked over his attire and Haldir noted his borrowed tunic from his father was too small and worn. "It may also be helpful to impress me if you concerned yourself more with your presentation."

"Understood, m'lady," he said. "I shall mend my manners and my clothing." Over her head he said to Muriel, "I will still listen to you and admire you from afar!"

The door closed on him, but not before Haldir could see her lovely smile.

He wanted to think it was ridiculous, but as he left their flet he could see each of her points clearly. This rejection was not as bad as the flat out accusations of immaturity; at least Muriel's mother had given him some expectations to live up to; and for that he was grateful.

When he entered his home, Rúmil grinned from where he sat sorting his mother's embroidery threads.

"That was short," he teased.

"Yes, well, a lot was learned," he said and sat down in a huff. He gazed at Rúmil's fine robe, adorned in ivy leaves, preciously overdone with green and fine silver thread. "How does she have time to make you something so elaborate when I must suffer to wear borrowed clothes which are embarrassingly weathered?"

Rúmil was generally sensitive to such accusations, but this time smirked as he twisted and looped the red thread neatly around the spool.

"I made this robe, Haldir," he said. With a glance up he said, "And had you such a skill you would understand the time it takes and how much of a waste it is to make and remake the same tunic set for an elf who not only so quickly grows out of his fit but also destroys the work in such short order." He set the spool down and added, "Perhaps you could offer to help her spin the wool before she weaves it?

"She is spinning the wool herself?" he asked.

"Not entirely, no, but that is where she is now because to ask someone else to do it with what little we have to exchange, given your inability to take more time on duty yet, makes it seem quite an imposition."

Haldir blinked and looked down. "I had not realized."

"Of course you had not," Rúmil said. "What else did you learn save the expectation of showing up in decent attire?"

Pushing himself out of his seat, Haldir said, "I am tired of talking about it."

He walked back out of the house and down the steps to find his mother. Other elves his age lived alone and made their own exchanges for services and goods. It was shameful to him to have his mother be putting aside so much time; but more so that he was only now becoming aware that his younger brother was more self-sufficient than he.

Peeking into the spinning shop he saw it was as much of a social gathering place as one of work; and not all of the ten in company were ladies either. He acknowledged those who recognized him and one elder elf pointed to the back where his mother sat with a large bundle of gray matter in a basket. Beside her was Anaria, Orophin's friend.

"Excuse me, mother," he said. He gave the smiling Lady Anaria a nod and asked his mother, "May I help?"

His mother chuckled and said, "If you had asked me when you were only a youth I would have gladly taught you. But you would wear that piece through by the time it took me to show you how." Haldir stiffened, knowing the conversation was being overheard. "I appreciate the offer," his mother went on. "but Anaria has already offered . Why don't you go find your father and the two of you can bring home something cooked for dinner. That would be blessing."

Haldir felt the pinch in his heart at her dismissal and rather than endure more rejection, he said, "Yes, of course. Duck, lamb… rabbit? Do you have preference?"

"Whatever you can catch, my love," she said with her smile that told him he was being a bother.

When he left and walked through the quieted spinning room, he heard a lady who had a habit of flirting with him mumble something under her breath.

"He is so adorable the way he dotes on his mother… just like a wee one."

Haldir stormed out, feeling his feet fall heavily in their steps. A reputation was hard to live down and he had gained one of such epic immaturity that he was beginning to see little option other than abandoning every interest save a profession of honor and worth. At least until he could start courting Muriel, anyway.

**Part 2 ~ Muriel**

It was three days after the celebration of her second century birthday and Muriel was still beaming with the attention and joy of the party. Few would perform in their own honor, but her mother had arranged that she might so that all who had not yet heard might be blessed by her voice. It had not been a difficult piece but as she glided up the stairs to meet Oriel in his borrowed flet, she hummed the melody and recalled the applause and accolades bestowed upon her for the flawless performance.

In particularly she remembered Haldir's humble approach, being careful not to appear too eager as he waited to speak with her and then dared to kiss her cheek as he gave his own compliments.

"Inexplicitly exquisite."

It was short, but enough to make her heart float whenever she recalled it.

"Oriel," she spoke as she came to his door. They were familiar enough that she thought nothing of walking in without being met and when she did so, all her joy seemed to be sucked out of her heart as if a gust of wind had blown it away like dust.

"What are these bundles?" she asked him when he approached from the other side of the dining area. Her eyes fixed on yet another in his hands that he set on the table.

"I have heard from Uveliel in Rivendell…"

"And she wants her home back?" Muriel interrupted. "Do you have another place in Lorien to live? Will you have to return to home? I will be so lonely without you!"

Oriel's expression did not look as one who would be leaving his friend from elfling years, but he smiled bashfully.

"You would miss me so much?" he asked.

"Of course I would! You sustain me in all that my mother is leading me through to secure our home here."

"You had dozens of friends the other day," he said, still torturing her without responding to her questions. "Surely someone is of equal par to my meager friendship?"

"None," she insisted, almost angry with him for suggesting it. "You are the one soul I may not worry to offend."

Oriel stood back away from her and sat on the table; something her mother would have reproached for certain. He watched her as she anxiously raised her brows seeking an answer.

"I am not leaving Lothlorien," he said.

Muriel let out a sigh and pointed her finger at him. "You are cruel to tease me." He continued to grin and she could not be angry for the familiar warmth his smile brought. "Then you have found another place?"

"Yes," he said. "I have." He stood up away from the table and gestured for her to follow him. It would have been scandalous to enter his sleeping room unchaparoned were he any other elf, but she gave it no thought and watched him lying his robes and leggings into a large quilt. "Here is how it happened," he said as he worked. "Uveliel has decided she is never leaving Erestor's side so long as she can help it. She confided in me that she will love no other in this world more. She believes he feels the same, but is pained to show it for duties. So, she reasons if she has no place to stay here he will find her a permanent home there out of duty. And so, she gave me this flet. All of it; the furniture and everything to do with as I please."

Muriel gazed around at the gorgeously carved bed and armor; the splendid curtains and the highest luxury, a silk rug depicting the night sky with colorful flowers in place of accurately positioned stars.

"There are even fabrics and adornments of crystals and pearls she had left and will not be fetching," Oriel said. He took something out of a drawer and hid it behind his back before he put it in the clothing he laid out and quickly bundled it all together. "I have no use for any of it." He threw the load over his shoulder and Muriel followed him into the other room.

"So you are trading this place then? It is of prime position in the city; you must have done very well!"

"I did not, actually, but that is not the point," he said as he set down his bundle and turned to her. "I have found very little use for the fish I catch here, so I must take up another trade. I have not yet discovered an alternative of equal interest, so I am planning to expand on what I already know some of and join the guard… Which means I need a much lower platform and a smaller flet would be easier to clean."

"A guard?" she gasped. "But why? There is no need to take on a dangerous position! You can distribute what you have here to accumulate favor until you can provide your own trade!"

Oriel shook his head and said, "The agreement I made was that I would bring only those things of mine from Rivendell and that I have acquired since I moved here. All of Uveliel's belongings go to the next occupant of these premises. My hope is that by making this trade to my detriment, that I will gain favor with the house that occupies this place when they become part of the court of Galadriel."

"If you do maintain their favor, what worth is it? Any who would dare take such advantage of you should be ashamed!" she said.

"Your mother has very little shame," he said with a laugh. "But given the happiness I hope it brings you, I was glad to be taken advantage of."

It took Muriel several moments and a series of emotions before she could respond. "I am moving here?"

He nodded and said, "Happy Birthday, Muriel. This is why I had not gift to offer at your party."

With his arms outstretched she walked slowly into them and felt him hold on to her tightly as tears stung her eyes. When she squeezed him in return he said, "I wanted to tell you at the party but I was told it was inappropriate to so over shadow all others, so I refrained."

Muriel considered how her life would change. She would so much more easily mingle with those in court and thus would meet her mother's hope to rise beyond dependency. She might even pass Galadriel on occasion!

Overwhelmed by the generosity, Muriel pulled away to see light dancing in her friend's eyes. It tumbled her heart in her chest and she kissed both of his cheeks and seeing a rosy glow darken his youthful face, she pecked him lightly on the mouth and then stepped back.

"I must go pack up our home!" she said. "We are to have guests tomorrow and I must host it here! Might you come, now that we have more space?"

"Invite me another day," he said softly. "I have my first call to duty tomorrow."

Muriel nodded and ran down the steps almost a full level before she remembered herself and slowed to a more proper pace.

**~Hours later**

Because her mother knew of the move, by the time Muriel returned there were already commissioned elves in their home ready to help; one of which was a brother of Haldir.

"Thank you for your assistance, Orophin," she said, following him up the steps with two baskets while he carried a chest on his shoulder. "I wonder; how you were recruited?"

"Anaria heard of the surprise and suggested I offer," he said glancing back at her on the bridge they were crossing. "Apparently she is attending your opening dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes, she is! Would you like to come with her?" she asked. "We have so much more room now."

He laughed and said, "She knew you would offer…" He lowered the chest to carry it in his two arms so as to better carry the conversation and he said, "She is trying to turn me into a proper elf like Rúmil."

"If you do not want our formal company, I would understand."

"That is not it," he said. And then carefully he asked, "Are you serving fish?"

Muriel laughed and said, "No. Oriel is not even coming… I invited him, but he said a new unit of guards was starting and it was the best place to begin his training."

"Is he now?" Orophin asked. "He'll be under Haldir then. He's been taking recruits for a month now and tomorrow is their first night."

"Under Haldir?" she asked, breathless. "I thought he had to wait for ten years!"

Orophin stopped walking on the bridge and asked, "How did you know about that?"

Walking past him into their new flet, she did not answer, but when he followed and set the chest down, she asked, "Why did your father lift the punishment?"

Orophin gave a nod to another of his friends who had come to assist and was leaving for another load. Muriel began to unpack the baskets she carried and laid the napkins in a drawer as he came beside her to answer. "Our father is as quick to anger as he is to forgive. He said he saw a shift in Haldir's attitude that impressed him and deserved as much mercy as reward. It is only a training position, no action outside of the wood."

"They will not be actually on guard then?" she asked.

"No," he said.

Muriel felt herself relieved but also disappointed, as it was not enough to win her mother's approval until he rose above his earlier failure in the field.

As Orophin studied the way she sorted the utensils before putting them away, she began to feel self-conscious. She was about to make idle conversation when he spoke.

"I have something for you," he said. He pulled a piece of parchment from his tunic and as he handed it to her he said, "Haldir fancies you to put music to a poem he's written, if you are so inclined; perhaps to perform at the upcoming creative pieces festival?"

After reading the silly rhyme she handed it back and said, "It is sweet, but I am not to accept his courting until my mother approves. Tell him it is not me he needs to please but her."

Orophin took it back and then bit his lip and blinked. "I lied," he said. "Haldir did not ask me to give this to you, he wrote it and hid it and Rúmil and I found it. We thought it would be a good prank if you would sing it at your next rehearsal… do you think you could do it anyway? No one need ever know but us."

"That is cruel!" she said. "It is a terrible poem. He would be mortified by the comments and I would be seen a fool for attempting to make it presentable!"

Orophin smiled and said, "We know. That is what makes it funny."

"I do not understand why you would want to hurt him," she said.

"Not hurt, humble. He needs it, can't you tell?"

"I cannot. And whatever you do, do not tell him you showed me. And you are uninvited tomorrow night…" Orophin's mouth dropped and his brows creased with hurt.

"M'lady… I did not mean to so offend… Haldir himself would think it funny were he to do it to us. If you knew him better, you would believe me."

"I do not know him better because I am not permitted… Unless," she started. "Can you convince both of your brothers to attend with you tomorrow? If my mother could see him with good manners in company she may soften as your father did. and if you are coming it is a perfect excuse not to exclude him."

"Rúmil will come, I am sure, but Haldir… he is training, I told you."

"Oh that's right…" she said. "It will be so long before I can have another party big enough to warrant inviting all three of you without suspicion."

"If you were not so hung up on propriety," Orophin said, "You could do what Anaria and I do; meet in private away from spying eyes." She looked at him and saw his mischievousness as he added, "Most do not think anything about it; it is only the elders, like your mother, who insist on chaperones and etiquette."

"I suppose it would not hurt to try," she said. "I could school him on how to win my mother."

Just as she said it, her mother stepped in from the front door with a glass pitcher. As soon as she saw the letter in Orophin's hand she walked up to him and snatched it.

"M'lady!" he said in shock.

"What is this, poetry? Are you passing a letter on from Haldir?"

"Mother," Muriel implored. "It is just the lyrics to a song… everyone thinks himself a composer."

"It is not bad," her mother said. "Did you write this?"

"A friend requested it put to music," Orophin said softly. "Muriel is the only minstrel I know personally."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try," her mother said and gave it to Muriel. "Show your talent for writing melodies. If you can make that work you will have all sorts of solicitors seeking your craft for their drivel. That will certainly help you rise in the eyes of the Galadhrim!"

When her mother disappeared into the back rooms, Orophin came to her and whispered, "I will have Haldir meet you after his training drills. When can you get away?"

"Tuesday I can say I am practicing later than the choir."

When Orophin left, the excitement of seeing the most handsome living elf again disrupted Muriel's focus for the entire afternoon. She wished he could come to their gathering; but there was some delight in the secrecy of their planned escapade. That is, if he would agree to it!

**Part 3 ~Rúmil **

"You gave it to her?" Haldir yelled at Orophin.

"It was my idea," Rúmil said stepping between them as Orophin shrunk away. "And the outcome is to your favor, so hear what he has to say!"

"I should have known you were involved," Haldir quipped. "You can't stand to see me improving myself and narrowing the gap between us in our parents favor."

"You are out of your mind," Rúmil snapped. "And I am about to step out of involvement and watch you fall off the cliff of this potentially shortest courtship ever!"

Haldir suddenly saw reason and put his hands on his hips. He looked down on their youngest brother and asked, "What then is this favorable outcome… certainly not having my first draft of my first ever poem sung for our Lady's tea!"

Orophin laughed and said, "Worse, at the Festival… she will declare it as anonymous. Nobody will know." Haldir ran his hands over his head in humiliation and Rúmil nudged Orophin to continue. "She does want to meet you privately, and in secret, first."

Rúmil watched Haldir freeze and then he turned and smiled; became his giddy self again. "Sincerely she does? Not by coercion?"

"I told her Tuesday after training."

"But it will be dark," he said. "Is this a trick?"

"No, I spoke with her as well at dinner," Rúmil said. "She has some apprehension of being caught or overheard, so we selected a remote, yet safe, meeting place."

"Where nobody can hear anything that happens," Orophin teased.

When Rúmil saw his brother suck in a deep gasp and flush, his heart sped up a warning. "It is not for that, Haldir…"

"What a brilliant plan – why should we wait? She has a home that can support me now! I am a guardian trainer with promise to rise to great success as a guard… father says maybe even March Warden someday. What lady would not seek to bond with me quickly before another could take my interest? And there is much more sincere interest now that I am maturing. I have turned down three approaches for strolls and conversation."

"Rúmil is right," Orophin agreed, "Muriel said nothing about meeting you to bond, I added that innuendo on my own."

"What else could it be for?" he demanded.

"This is about courtship!" Rúmil said forcefully. "She is a lady who insists on romance following certain principles; not the whims of desire."

"I disagree by her own actions. Courting in private and in the dark can only lead to growing desires to bond…and she would know that," he insisted. To Orophin he said, "Tell her I am ready… tell her I will be waiting."

"Haldir," Rúmil said, feeling his brother slowly descending into madness. "Perhaps you should not meet with her until you are certain of her intent. She seems an elder by mannerisms, but many young ladies are still quite naïve to the strength of an elf's physical longing."

"You only want to keep me from my desire," Haldir said to him. "A desire of whose strength you are as niave as any lady… the only interests in breasts you seek are like that of a babe to his mother."

The suggestion stung and Rúmil charged, "I warn you, Haldir, your insults will go too far someday." His brother looked warily at him and he added, "I may not have awaken to the lusts of the flesh as have you, but we all learn at different rates and you have no place to put yourself above anyone in the area of maturation."

Haldir nodded and said, "Forgive me. It is difficult to take your advice knowing you do not understand how I suffer. But to your point, I will read on the subject." To Orophin he said, "Will you go into father's study and fetch the books on romance and bonding, for me? Bring them to our loft… if you are caught you can say they are for you."

"Why should I?" he asked.

Grabbing him by the jerkin he said, "In exchange for what you've done with my poetry…"

"Do not do it, Orophin," Rúmil warned and came up beside the two of them. "Haldir, nothing good will come of this… You know what happened to you last time you read those books on bonding? You could not function for weeks thinking about it…"

He let go of Orophin and said, "That is because I did not know what to do with the feelings. Now I have a female who is ready and willing…" He glanced at Orophin and asked, "Will you?" When he nodded, Haldir smiled and looking at him, Rúmil could see the light flickering in his eyes. "I should go take a swim…"

He took off away from them and Rúmil shook his head and said, "It is impossible for him to hear us in this state. I suspect further measures may be in order to protect his reputation and our family's."

When he glanced at Orophin his younger brother asked, "Let me guess, you have yet another nefarious errand for me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Courtship of Lady Muriel Chapter 4**

**Part 1~ Anaria**

"...and the fourth rabbit took me all the way around to the sixth grove before he finally realized I was not going to stop chasing him and gave up in his exhaustion." Orophin looked up from where his head lay in Anaria's lap and added, "I think he was shocked when all I did was pick him up and pet him because when I set him down he stared at me as if I was out of my mind."

With a smile, Anaria continued to run her fingers through his soft hair and said, "I wish I had been witness, though your retelling is always a treat."

His gaze was accompanied by the pleased glow he wore whenever she doted on him.

"Did you journal what you learned?" she asked delicately. "I'm also certain there are scrolls in Lorien which document teaching animals to speak... you might ask Rumil to take you there, or I could go..."

Suddenly his expression grew pained and she said, "I am not trying to pressure you, Orophin, it's only that, if your heart desires information on a topic, learning it yourself as you are doing is fun, but there is so much that has already been done and written, you can learn from it as well."

"No, I know you're right, and I will. It's just you reminded me that I need to ask you a favor," he said, "and I am afraid."

"You know I can never say 'no' to you, Orophin," she cooed, tapping his nose.

He grinned and then sat up, turning toward her. His unbraided hair flowed around his shoulders like an elfling as he clarified, "It is actually not a favor for me, but for Rúmil and indirectly Haldir as well. My apprehension is because it also has to do with Muriel... and something I said to her... about us."

"Oh?" Anaria asked, her heart fluttering. The young, delightful elf before her tucked a wisp of hair behind his ear and looked down. To sooth him she added, "I could never be angry with you, even if you deserved it."

Orophin took a breath and let it out slowly. "I told her about our secret meetings," he said, his eyes large and searching.

As calm as she could she asked, "Why would you do that?"

As if pleading, he explained, "She was so charming, and beautiful and my heart could not help but feel for her…"

"She flirted with you?" Anaria asked, surprised.

Orophin laughed and said, "Never! She only talks to me because I am Haldir's brother... In fact it is because of my love for him and desire to see the two of them happy that I let our secret slip. He is in agony to see her, but her mother will not allow him to call. So when she confessed to me her desire to see him I suggested they meet alone in secret... as we do."

"Ah," Anaria sighed, sorting her thoughts before she responded. "Keeping private the closeness of a friendship that has not been forbidden is not the same as disregarding the recommendations of an elder by stealing away in secret with a suitor." She watched him realize the difference and then comforted. "I forgive you, my pet. It was only a matter of time before our affections were discovered; now, what favor would you ask of me?"

"Haldir has agreed to meet her," he said quick and serious. "But though we have told him that Muriel's soul intention is to teach him about her mother's expectations of a proper courtship, he is stubbornly confused and insists on the assumption that their meeting is for the bond itself."

Anaria let out a laugh and said, "What a lovely disaster... what could I do about it?"

"Rúmil is going to wait in the trees above the meeting place, but he thought you should either try to convince Muriel not to go at all, or go with her."

"It is not my place. Rumil should ask her mother to do it."

"If we told her mother Haldir will never be trusted and his ambitions to court her properly doomed!"

"Then into folly they will fall," she explained.

"But he is my _brother_!" Orophin complained. He took her hand and leaned forward, pleading, "You said you could not say no to me, Anaria, please help us save them from this dangerous...thing."

Anaria chuckled at his sorry attempt. "You do not even understand the danger, do you?"

After a short pause he snickered and said, "It makes no sense to me. I am asking because Rúmil was so insistent I succeed."

Delighted by his naiveté, Anaria leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Keep trying, you are charming me with your persistence."

Sweetly he said, "It is not easy to be convincing when I do not see the point my self... The way I see it is, when they meet they will discuss the misunderstanding, settle the matter and move forward on the topic of proper courtship… After all, there is no danger between us knowing one another so well. Why should it be different with Haldir and Muriel?"

With a single finger she stroked his chin; her face mere inches from his as she said, "There is no danger here because some of us have the ability to summon passions or keep them at bay according their will." Looking to the side she explained, "For others, such as Haldir, passion has a will of its own and must be tamed." Leaning back on her hands as supports she added, "Your brother has yet to master his own will, let alone that of his passion!"

Orophin chuckled as he said, "I still do not understand!"

"You will understand when it happens to you," she said with a smirk.

He narrowed his eyes and then asked, "Can you teach me?" She gave him a dubious glare and he continued in earnest, "Summon passion, I want to understand what Haldir is feeling."

"Absolutely not," she said, looking away. "It is even more dangerous before you are ready."

"That makes me more curious! Can you at least describe it?"

Carefully she sat up and whispered, "It is a mixture of pleasure, longing and pain... like a glorious itch that only the person you desire can ease with their touch."

"Where does it itch?" he whispered back.

With a smirk she said, "You know your anatomy... use your imagination."

Orophin blinked as he thought on it and then grinned. "Except for the pain part, it sounds intriguing," he said. "No wonder he is so anxious."

"Being anxious for the relief is the pain part," she pointed out.

He sighed with a smile and then asked, "Why don't you think I'm ready?"

"I am only assuming. For most the bond interest comes on unexpected without need to be shown." When Orophin's expression saddened, Anaria felt need to cheer him. "The mere fact that you are asking to be taught may mean you are very close..." He smiled at that and she added, "Generally, though, those who are truly ready do more than ask." She raised an insinuating eyebrow and he quickly responded, leaning forward and placing his hand on her hip. Anaria held her breath, fearful that he might actually try and that she might not stop him.

He moved closer until she could feel the radiation of his warmth and it drew from her a sweet need to proceed. Instead of pulling away or pushing the desire aside she allowed it to flow and felt herself flush.

"I feel something," he said. "I want to kiss you..." He leaned forward and tempted beyond all resistance, she allowed him to follow through. It was not like their familiar, playful pecks they had long enjoyed, rather, he lingered and then after lifting his lips from hers, he remained close enough for her to feel his breath.

With her eyes shut Anaria drank in this moment she had been anticipating for nearly a decade.

"I don't know what to do now," he whispered. She opened her eyes and saw his were ever so slightly lit!

"It is probably for the best," she said and sat back again, taking a breath. "There is no reason to rush such feelings, but now you at least see the danger, if only a small degree?"

"I do not," Orophin said, "It is wonderful... I feel like I am floating!" He moved closer and said, "I never thought you could look more beautiful to me, but you do. Haldir is right, Rumil worries too much."

Despite her best intentions to be above this folly, his proximity was suddenly clouding her thoughts and Anaria permitted him to kiss her again and again, until she felt her restraint dimming and kissed him back firmly. Immediately it drew from him the potential passion she had foreseen in his fervor for life. He opened his mouth slightly allowing her to sample his sweet taste.

After a few serious moments of mutual exchange, Orophin's initiative slowly waned but Anaria did not withdraw again; instead she became the aggressor. When she moved toward him, Orophin gave no resistance; easily bending to her will, and without opposition to her loosening his jerkin. When she opened it and slipped her hand under the layers of fabric, his warm skin felt soft as down and she stroked his pale chest lightly with her fingertips.

He lay back on the mossy earth and laying beside him, she did not offer the careful affection of a trusted elder but rather dared to cover his neck with lover's kisses flamed by the_ intention_ to arouse.

When she heard him release a soft cry of her name, Anaria suddenly came to her senses. She sat up and withdrew her hands from him and gasped, "Forgive me!" Scooting away from him on the forest floor she added, "I was overcome..."

Orophin lay there panting, his hair in disarray and a strange uncertain gaze in his lit half closed-eyes.

Smoothing her own hair and subtly wiping her mouth, Anaria attempted to return to her demure self; but that illusion was broken. He put his hand on his bare chest, over his heart and closed his eyes.

Finally his breathing slowed and he spoke: "What in the wood have you just done to me?"

"I am so sorry."

"Why did you stop?" he asked. "I didn't think you were going to..."

"I had to," she said in a hush and glanced away. "For your sake."

"I was terrified, but I did not want you to," he answered. After several moments he added, "I do now understand. If that is what Haldir is anticipating, no wonder he does not want mere conversation."

"Do you also understand why I requested we keep our meetings private?" He shook his head and she said, "What we just did is what people would assume we are doing if they knew how much time we spent together alone in the wood."

"Would they judge us, if they knew?" he asked. "Is that why you kept it secret?"

"Yes. If we do or do not engage in such dangerous play, I personally don't think it's anyone's business," she said. "I just wanted to avoid the presumption... especially since I knew you were too innocent anyway. It would be unfair for you to develop a reputation at your young age... though I would get what I deserve for luring you."

"Is Muriel as ignorant as I am?" he asked. She nodded. "And you are more like Haldir?"

Anaria laughed and said, "No, I understand the dangers and am usually more restrained. Haldir is fairly ignorant. I have been awake for a long time, but your brother's feelings are all new to him and he does not know what to do with them."

Orophin suddenly became quiet and sat up; his eyes haunted.

"How were you awakened?" he asked.

"It was an accident, by a friend in Rivendell."

"Did he touch you as you just touched me?"

"No..." she said, flushing at the thought. "To touch a lady in that way is a step too far to cross for most elves."

Orophin looked at her bosom for a moment and his face burned as well. Pressing his eyes shut as if pushing the thought out of his mind, he relaxed. After a moment he asked, "What did he do then?"

"We were riding a horse together and after confessing my delight for so much of his time, he kissed my cheek with more than our usual affection. While pulling away, his lips grazed my ear. Later he grew annoyed at my constant pursuit of him and we disputed over how long they lingered there, but that is what did it. The rest of the ride home I was... in the most confusing excitement I had ever experienced." In a hush she said, "It is a delightful agony, is it not?"

Orophin's jaw clenched and his eyes darkened. "So you did not ask to be awakened, he just did it?"

"He claims he did not realize what he had done," she said, enjoying his empathy.

"It makes me very angry," he said. "Elves should not be allowed to do such things."

"There is more to the story than I have told you. Suffice it to say, I did report him to Lord Elrond. And being so much my elder he was severely reprimanded."

"Good! I still want to know who he was. I want you to tell me," he demanded, seriously.

"Once I forgave him, I swore to him and his father that I would never tell. And his attitude toward me did improve. We are exactly friends but I accept that it might have been a misunderstanding."

"You promised his father... it was one of Elrond's twins then?" he asked.

Anaria had slipped on purpose, but she feigned an accident, "Not even Arwen knows, you must not tell!"

"I will keep your secret if you will help keep Haldir from enthralling poor Muriel?"

She could not help but laugh and said, "Haldir has all the sophistication of a dog. He will not seduce delicate Muriel. If she is not ready, he will offend her."

"We must not let him fall into passion and be rejected, not when we could help prevent it and permit a happy courtship! Please, do this for me, Anaria?"

All the desire and love she had for this young elf took her breath from her and Anaria agreed with a nod. She looked down and said, "I will go to her house Monday and see if I can encourage her to bring it up. If she will hear me I will give her my opinion." She then met his grateful eyes and added, "But then you will owe me a favor!"

He moved to kiss her and Anaria put up her hand, blocking his chest. "What?" he asked.

"We have crossed a line, Orophin. We will have to refrain from certain affections when we are alone now."

"Why?" he whined. "Being touched by you is my favorite sense in all of any I could imagine, especially now!"

"Do you want to be the one to have to stop me next time?" she teased. "My interest is not going to be so easily censored now that you know."

His face glowed warmly as he sat back and for the first time Orophin smiled at her with aged maturity; his innocence may have been gone, but he was infinitely more attractive than she ever imagined possible.

"I will not be able to hide it. I want the world to know!" he said.

"Then that is my favor," she said. "You must not tell anyone. Or they will insist we end our friendship until you are ready to bond."

"I am ready!" he exclaimed. But before she could question him he laughed, "Physically, I mean! It might take me a bit longer to acquire a trade and get my schooling out of the way... but at least now I have more motivation than ever before to read and write as you are always telling me to do!"

"I'm glad for that at least," she said and started to get up to brush off the leaves from her dress. As she watched him refasten his jerkin's tiny clasps she realized; this may not be the way his parents intended her to encourage Orophin's education, but if he were to finally make progress, it would validate her extensive visits with him.

**Part 2 ~ Rumil**

"Monday's are so quiet," Rumil's mother commented as she lay on the lounge and swirled her glass of wine.

Rumil looked up at her from his sewing and said, "You could always go back on your decision not to invite visitors until midweek."

"Hmmm..." she answered, thoughtful. After he finished attaching the sleeve and held it up for her examination, she said, "Well done... I made the declaration thinking your father would stay home. Instead, to spite me, he took Orophin with him! It is bad enough that Haldir must be off all night training."

Rumil turned his brother's new tunic over on his lap and sighed. "Was it not you who told me to take up crafts to pass the time? That mastering an enjoyable pursuit provided endless potential for the mind's occupation?"

"I suppose I am more shallow than I care to admit; nothing is as enjoyable to me as the interaction of company... especially," she said, sitting up with a smirk, "the gossip of the realm. I at times wish you were not always by my side so I could relay some of what I learn to you directly instead of you hearing it with me! Is that not the most selfish contemplation?"

Rumil laughed and picked up the second sleeve. "I can very easily find activities during the weekend if it would make your Monday's more pleasant."

"Hmmm," she said again and leaned back, smiling wistfully. "You would too, wouldn't you?"

They sat in quiet the entire length of the next sleeve he sewed, his mother in sweet contemplation when a knock came to the door. She lit up and almost flew to answer it. He laughed out loud at her and commented, "Someone has heard your wishing, even at this hour."

Her hand on the knob she said, "How late it is makes who it could be all the more interesting!"

He watched with a smile as she opened the door and declared, "Anaria! What a pleasant surprise! We never expect you when Orophin is gone... Is that why you are so glum?"

"Good evening, Lady Fieniel. I have actually come to see Rumil. Is he home?"

Rumil noted his mother's sudden poised posture as she looked over at him in surprise. "Yes, he is here..." She stepped backward and motioned as a fretful Anaria entered. His mother stood there, folding her arms and waiting.

"May I speak with you in private, Rumil? It is regarding something Orophin told me about tomorrow night."

Laying his sewing aside, Rumil stood. His mother would demand answers to this, but he never knew Orophin's friend to be melodramatic. "Yes of course, let us go out for a walk." To his mother he said, "Forgive me, I will explain later."

"I am looking forward to it," she said and watched the two of them leave.

Once down the steps and onto the ground, he said in a whisper, "I trust this is important, for I dislike lying to my mother and your lack of discretion will now force me to betray Haldir or her!"

"They are meeting tonight," she said quickly. "Where was the location and we can only hope it has not changed as well?"

"How do you know?" he asked.

Flustered she said, "Do you want an entire rendition of the day I spent with Gildwyn waiting for Muriel only to be told she is rehearsing late tonight? That was the excuse was it not?"

Still doubtful, Rumil said, "Yes, but..."

"Where is Haldir, training, correct?" she asked. He nodded. "Then why have I seen not one but four elves under his commission in leisurely walks about this evening?"

"He must have found out what we were planning," Rumil agreed and began walking fast toward the path that led to the secluded groves. Quick on his heels, Anaria followed. "We will be too late," he said. "but perhaps we can make a difference still."

"So you know, I loathe that you used my affection for Orophin to entangle me in this disaster! You should let Haldir live his own life for good or bad."

"If you had sisters, you would understand why we do what we do as brothers," he responded. "As it is, I was hoping that you being Muriel's elder and having a friendship with her would inspire some empathy!"

"If our lady judged the necessity of her interference in elven affairs by empathy alone, none of us would be able to make a move without seeing her face in our mind scolding our foolishness!"

She had a point, but the argument was quickly halted when he began to hear alarming sounds from far ahead. Picking up his robe's long skirt, Rumil ran toward his brother's angry voice.

"...stop crying, Muriel. It is not that bad! It will heal..."

The dread that grasped Rumil's heart served to weight his foot falls, alerting his brother.

"Someone comes," Haldir whispered. A higher pitched whine followed the pronouncement and Haldir asked, "Will you let me do the talking?"

"Yes," was her feeble reply.

Rumil walked toward a single shadowed figure and as he did he heard Anaria catching up behind him. Haldir stepped forward and immediately upon seeing it was his brother, his shoulders fell.

"Thank the wood!" Haldir said. "I am sorry to say you were right." He gestured to Muriel who was sitting, covering her face. "She is no more ready to bond with me than I am to fight a Balrog..."

"Why is she crying?" Anaria asked, coming to the scene. Upon hearing her, Muriel looked up and Orophin's lady friend ran to her, embracing her. "What did you do to her?" she demanded of Haldir.

Letting out a hefty sigh, Haldir did not answer her, instead turned to Rumil.

"I would like to know as well," Rumil pried.

"Not that it's any of your business," Haldir said. "But..."

"No! Don't tell them, I cannot bear it!" Muriel cried, burying her face and weeping. Anaria gently pulled her to her shoulder and rocked her, shushing her outburst and darting angry eyes at his brother.

When Haldir turned back to Rumil, a ray of starlight shown down through the leaves and revealed a stream of crimson on his brother's pale skin.

"You're bleeding," Rumil said, touching it, to be sure. Haldir knocked his hand away, but not before Rumil had the evidence on his finger. Unable to withhold his smile, Rumil asked, "She struck you?"

It brought forth a wail from the delicate songbird.

"Why?" Anaria asked. "Certainly there had to be a reason to draw her anger?"

"I tried to kiss her is all," he said.

"_How_ did you try to kiss her?" Anaria asked. "There are many different ways, Haldir, some of which are quite scandalous!"

"I was a bit insistent, but..."

"He did not try, he _did_ kiss me, over and over," she said. "And would not stop!"

"Sounds like you deserved it," Rumil commented.

"I probably should have asked first," he admitted looking at her.

"Why did you not tell him to stop?" Anaria asked.

"My lips were covered!" Muriel whimpered. Then she cried, "All his life my father stood against the practice of making weapons, even if they were to be used on those not of our race. We were to make music in our house... And yet look what I have done with my bare hands! I am a kinslayer at heart... I am not worthy to even be an elf let alone the daughter of Murfindel!"

"You are speaking nonsense!" Haldir countered and then when Muriel hid her face again he begged Anaria, "Would you please talk sense into her?

Rumil had to cover his mouth to resist being insensitive and when Haldir once more turned to him, his brother could tell and rolled his eyes.

"Her bare hands?" Rumil snickered.

Haldir took him by the arm and drug him a bit away and whispered angrily, "I am so glad you are enjoying this fiasco, but unless I go missing tomorrow and skip the lessons I scheduled with my trainees, I will not be able to hide this gash before it heals! I would rather face our father's scorn a hundred times than for those under me to think I was bested by a lady!"

"You know they would not think that," Rumil argued, "You are merely ashamed to bear the mark of having miscalculated her affections."

Before he could respond, they heard Anaria speaking to Muriel.

"It was an instant reaction. This sorrow you feel is why even we ladies train, so that we can know when and how to control ourselves to know what is necessary for self-defense." When Muriel did not argue, Anaria added in a whisper, "And personally, most every lady and elf in Lorien would approve of your actions. Haldir should have known better and I wish I had reacted as you when an elf overstepped his bounds with me... you have shown you are not helpless and there is no shame in that."

When Muriel began to calm down and asked a question they could not hear, Rumil gave Haldir a glance. He wondered if his brother also suspected Orophin but neither of them dared speak it.

"The worst of it is her mother will certainly forbid me from seeing her for a century now," Haldir complained. "And I do not know if I can wait that long, especially now..." He turned back to Rumil and said, "It is difficult to explain the excitement of seeing a lady justly enraged with you; especially someone as gentile as Muriel! I knew at once my error and was enthralled that she saw fit to wake me to it. It puts mother and father's arguments in a completely different light for me." He turned back to the ladies' soft conversation and added, "If only Murial could see her strength of character and stop her insecure self-loathing... what passions we could explore."

Rumil hated their parents' fighting and the ongoing discourteousness of his father. To see Haldir longing for such a contemptuous bond sickened him. "You are hopeless," he grumbled.

"No, I have hope," Haldir said with a smirk, "She did kiss me back at first so I was not gruesome to her, just too persistent." When Rumil shook his head in disgust, Haldir said, "You are the one who is hopeless, with all of your feminine charm, they go to you for conversation, but which of your lady friends would ever want to kiss your thin lips?"

In his cruel remark, a thought occurred to him and Rumil clenched a fist as he suggested, "Do you want my help with a cover story?"

"Yes! If you can invent one that will be brilliant enough..." Haldir said with relief and then hesitated. "Unless you are going to make it worse out of spite?"

"While I admit to being glad to prove to you I was right, I sincerely want you out of the house. The sooner you are wed the less of a pain you will be to me."

Of all things, Haldir thought THAT was funny. He grinned and said, "But I enjoy being a pain to you."

Rumil looked up at his bigger and elder brother with a twinge of fearful delight. He knew what would happen if he carried out the plan in his mind; the repercussions would be most difficult on his mother, but had they not just discussed there may be pleasantness in spending less time together?

"Just a moment, I will send the ladies off first," he said.

"No," Haldir countered, blocking Rumil's chest with his arm. "Tell me first, and then we will bring them in on it."

"I do not want them in on it, but to go about their business and let us take care of it – chivalrously."

Haldir shook his head, determined and Rumil clenched his jaw in frustration. "Fine," he said. Haldir nodded, glad to have won again and Rumil whispered so that his brother had to come closer to him. "Do you remember when you said the only interests I had in breasts was of a nursing elfling?"

Haldir grinned and said, "Yes..."

Ruml put his left arm around his brother's neck and said, "Do you know what I wish I had done when you said it?"

He felt Haldir tense, but he squeezed his arm around his neck and with his right fist, drove a punch right into his brother's face. In his shock, Haldir stood upright, picking up Rumil with him, who gave him two more blows before he was swung around and felt thick prying hands around his wrist.

"What are you doing?" he heard Anaria call and upon being swung around again in Haldir's attempts to free himself, saw her standing her ground next to Muriel, who looked up with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Making it worse," Rumil said.

Haldir managed to get his arm around Rumil's waist while the other fingers gripped Rumil's wrist. "Why?" Haldir asked in a squeezed voice and then swung Rumil around again as he tried to pry him off.

To keep himself from swinging loose Rumil latched on to Haldir's torso with his legs and held up his fist again and shouted, "Take it back! Take back what you said about me!"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Muriel stand and step forward. "Please don't!" she pleaded. "Look what you've done to him already!"

"I take it back!" Haldir said. "Just don't make me hurt you, Rumil... she will never forgive me."

As much as that comment made him want to strike again, the presence of the distressed ladies was a greater influence and so Rumil let go and dropped solid, standing back to examine his work. When Haldir turned to him, his face was already starting to swell on one side and there was blood trickling from his nose. The tiny gash above his right eye seemed nothing in comparison.

Catching his breath, Rumil said, "I doubt anyone will even notice your eye now."

Glaring at him, Haldir said, "You know what will happen when I explain what you've done?"

"It is time for me to train formally anyway," Rumil said casually, brushing himself off. "However, for never having one hour in hand to hand, I think I did quite fair."

"I would have crushed you if I had not had restraint," Haldir snarled and then reached up to touch his cheek.

Anaria spoke up in anger to that. "If you had restraint, you would not be in the wood at this hour needing our help!"

Rumil's eyes moved from Anaria to a horrified Muriel who quickly brushed past him to Haldir and started to dote. He watched with amazement as she brushed back her offender's mussed hair from his wounds and cooed with sympathy over the damaged.

When Anaria came to his side Rumil said, "Look at her... Even with all the time I spend with your gender, I still do not understand ladies at all."

Anaria offered no explanation, but crossed her arms and asked, "What will you tell your mother?"

"Enough of the truth to explain," he said and raised a brow, "without incriminating you or Muriel."

"Will you tell Orophin the whole truth?" she asked. "Or am I expected to keep from him my part in it?"

"Good question," he said. "I think we have enough on him to keep him quiet. We'll fill him in when he returns. For now you and Muriel should go before she gets blood on her."

Once Anaria had pried Muriel away, Haldir grinned a lopsided smile and said, "She loves me more when I'm hurt... maybe I should lose an arm as part of our courtship." He glanced at Rumil and said, "She just told me her only hesitation marrying me was my warrior nature; watching my gentle application of my superior strength has now made me completely worthy in her eyes."

"Your fear of your mother makes you worthy?" Rumil mocked.

"I do not care what motivates her to desire me, I desire her!" he announced. "And next week, I will start courting her with or without her mother's permission. And I will do so with great fervor so that all may know my intentions."

"You will make a fool of yourself," Rumil warned.

"Not when she accepts my proposal," Haldir said proudly as they began to walk home. Rumil knew it was pointless to argue and kept silent. Then as they entered the city Haldir stopped him and asked, "Are you going to tell mother what I said about breasts?"

"No," Rumil said, "It was too offensive. I will merely tell her Anaria and I came to find you and Muriel and you insulted me and I reacted. She does not need to know the exact insult."

With relief, Haldir said, "Thank you... If you are assigned a tour of duty training, I would like to make room among my trainees. I was honest when I said I could have crushed you, but your grip was very tight and your swing was very strong. If you had a weapon, you could have killed me."

A chill came over Rumil hearing that. It had not occurred to him that lashing out in anger might be deadly. He glanced up at his brother but before he could think of a response, Haldir said, "Now that I know what a dangerous elf you are, I shall have to respect you."

It was the best thing he could have heard and when Haldir began to mosey off onto the main road, Rumil finally smiled again over the drama. "I will miss you when you marry," he said, when he caught up.

"Never," he said. "If we serve together, we will see each other every day."

Haldir put his arm around him and they walked through the city together with stares and gasps following them all the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

The Courting of Muriel Chapter 5

Part 1 ~ Haldir

Crouching behind a tree, Haldir waited for the first of his trainees to walk through the woods on their way to the fields. He had sent notes via Rúmil to vary the times at which they would arrive for practice so as to gain the best advantage in timing.

As Oriel and a friend of Orophin made their way, chatting about some sort of silliness, Haldir braced himself and then suddenly leapt out, making a strange noise between a hissing and a squeal, as he had heard many orcs do.

The surprise, the sound and the state of his face was too much for both of them. Oriel screamed at such a high pitch that Haldir thought his ears would bleed while the other one fell backward out cold.

Haldir stood up and looked down at the still conscience but cowering elf. He remembered the feeling of being ambushed by the orcs and shouted at him, "Always be ready, or it could cost you your life!"

Oriel gasped twice and nodded.

"Get up and see to your friend," he said in a more measured voice. "Make sure his heart hasn't stopped."

Oriel started to move, but then he hesitated and said, "What happened to your face?"

"It doesn't matter," Haldir said and pointed at the elf lying there.

"We might have stuck you with our swords had we been ready."

"I would have welcomed it if you tried!" Haldir admonished. "Now do as I say and wake him before the next two arrive... you will help me this time."

Oriel looked up from his friend and said, "I want no part of this…it's cruel!"

"Who would you rather give you nerves of steel, your trainer who would never hurt you or some armed black toothed warg rider?"

As Oriel conceded, the other elf sat up and looked at Haldir. He startled again, but this time studied him more carefully.

"You two were first because you are the newest recruits; the next two will be more ready, so we need to be careful. Don't get too close and stay near a tree to hide in case they throw anything."

"What if they have a bow?" Oriel demanded as they followed his directions and hid. "I don't want to get shot!"

"Shhh!" he said, having heard the footfalls approaching.

For the rest of the morning the game played out just as Haldir planned. Only a few panicked to the point of paralysis. Others drew swords and went dangerously on the attack in their terror; Haldir was ready for them and put them down easily, but with praise for their effort. Those closer to his own skill drew their swords, but hesitated before they sheathed them in disgust at his tactics. One in particularly cocky elf, who should not have been under his charge at all, only blinked before he scolded Haldir's immaturity and demanded the entire exercise be halted before someone was seriously injured.

"You were the last one, the day is over," Haldir said.

"I only signed up for your lessons because I thought you have something to teach with your sword skills. If I wanted to play games like elflings I'd be offering time to watch my own nephews!"

Haldir watched him storm off, turned to the others that were there and said, "I will continue this exercise until everyone under my tutelage can stand strong without even a blink. So until otherwise notified, you should be looking around every tree and on every branch for me because you will never know when I will come at you again."

Once home, and after relaying the entire day to Rumil and his mother, Haldir was floating on the success he imagined. No one save Oriel thought anything of his injuries and they all received a good lesson out of his distraction from it. He touched his eye after dinner and said, "Is it going down yet?"

"It is still noticeable, but healing," his mother said and glanced at Rumil. Her response to their argument had not been as either of them expected; she did not even care why Rumil had done it, she was only disappointed in him. "If your father does not return in time to see the evidence of your crime, you will explain to him exactly what you did."

"Yes, mother," Rumil said softly. He stood to take the plates and removed them to their kitchen.

Haldir was still amazed; he had never realized his mother loved them equally until he had seen the horror in her face at his injuries. Even now she would not look directly at him, but spoke of her daily activities gazing around the room.

Rumil came back with glasses and wine and as he set them down to pour Haldir asked his mother, "Why didn't you come to see me when I was injured by the orcs? Why did you send Rumil?"

Her smile faded slightly and she blinked, still not looking at him.

"That is a cruel and obvious question!" Rumil accused with chagrin.

"Muriel came," Haldir said. "Though it was difficult for her; it is what let me know she cared for me..."

"Muriel did not give birth to you," his mother said and forced herself to look at him. The pain in her eyes verified her love to Haldir again and he drank it with a sip of his wine. "You who have no young could never understand what it is to fear they are in danger, to see them injured or to know they are in pain. I would die a thousand deaths before I would see any of my elflings go to war. But that is not what life has dealt me. I had but one son who rejected the ways of his father. And you in your vain taunting of him have stolen that hope from me."

Haldir glanced at Rumil, whose jaw was clenched as he listened.

"I am sorry," Haldir said, taking on the blame.

"Here mother," Rumil said, giving her a glass of wine. She took it and the three turned to speak on her planned tour of the northern wood until a heavy knock came upon the door.

Rumil answered it and Haldir and his mother immediately stood once they saw it was a court guard.

"Haldir, son of Halron, your presence is required before Lord Celeborn. If your father is available, he will be welcomed as your advocate."

An icy chill ran through him and Rumil's features bore the same dread that Haldir felt.

"Why?" his mother asked.

"Lady Fieniel, I am so sorry, but a formal complaint has been rallied against your son. I am not privy to the specifics, but you are welcome to accompany him, if he asks you. Since he is of age, it is his decision."

"I will go alone," Haldir said.

"Do you know what it might be about?" his mother asked him.

Thinking of precious Muriel and what he had done, Haldir nodded, but said nothing as he went with the guard.

"Might I come?" Rumil asked coming after him.

"No," Haldir said and to the guard asked, "A moment with my brother?" He was given a nod and Haldir whispered, "If you give testimony to defend me and I am found guilty, you could face disgrace too. Let this fall on me, I have already brought enough grief to our mother."

Rumil glanced back at her worried face and nodded.

"Father and Orophin should be home soon," Haldir went on. "I think it best you say nothing to them before we know what exactly Muriel's charges will be."

"You don't seem upset," Rumil commented. "She agreed to our plan and then went behind your back..."

"I was in the wrong with her, any hope I had that she would keep quiet depended on her grace... I suppose she does not have as much as I thought."

"Haldir," the guard said. "Our Lord's patience will only extend so far."

Before he left, his mother came to him to embrace him.

"Whatever you may think Haldir, I do care for you. And though you rarely listen to me, please do so now? Only testify when they ask you a question, and be honest. Don't make it worse by a grandstanding defense... Lord Celeborn does not have patience for the foolish."

Embarrassed to be instructed by his mother in front of the guard, Haldir still agreed and made the long, conspicuous journey up several flights and past many curious eyes. When he arrived he saw it was not only Celeborn standing and waiting, but Lady Galadriel as well!

They both looked him over, and Haldir knew better than to meet either of their eyes.

"This is the first time you have been brought before our court, Haldir, son of Halron," Lord Celeborn said slowly. "But we are familiar with you for it is not the first time your name has come to our direct attention." As instructed he said nothing in response, though he was dying to know if it was for his injury, his prowess with the sword or the attraction the ladies seemed to have for him.

Galadriel laughed and Haldir dared to take a quick look only to see Celeborn glance at her and something pass between them that made the king smile.

Celeborn turned his attention back to the accused and said, "It grieves me that we meet face to face on such an unhappy occasion as a formal charge. It comes quite unexpected." He hesitated a moment and Haldir almost thought he should say something in kind, but held his tongue. "Do you have any suspicions as to why you are here?" he asked.

Behind him he heard steps and just as he was to confess his indiscretion with Muriel, he noticed a few members of his training squad had appeared. They stood on the other side of the platform to his right and were soon joined by several others, and a few fathers. Haldir blinked, feeling the full shame of what he was about to confess; his one indiscretion would destroy his credibility to serve as any sort of mentor. She had truly ruined him, and all for a foolish misunderstanding...

Though her glory and brilliance might blind him, Haldir looked up at the Lady of Light, hoping to find some mercy in her eyes. If she could read his mind perhaps she understood his heart.

"Forgive me, my lady," he said to her directly. Her brows came together and he added, "If I must confess all I have done wrong in front of my students, I will do so, but only if you require it."

Celeborn started to speak and she raised a hand and he fell silent.

"You address me directly?" she asked curiously.

Haldir stepped forward and admitted, "I am not well spoken to explain or defend myself, and I have proven myself foolish many times over. But I welcome your eyes to know my heart. If there be any truth to the injury I caused I trust you to weigh my intention with my regret and speak the punishment aptly, and beg for discretion."

"What is it you think you've done?" Lord Celeborn asked. "M'lady?" Galadriel's face suddenly went softer and she smiled at Haldir. Celeborn turned his eyes to him as well and said, "He is not _that_ handsome."

At his words, Galadriel laughed again and Haldir felt his face grow very warm.

"Speak the charges, my Lord," she said to Celeborn. "Do not make this young one confess. His heart is too pure and he will bring forth all manner of imagined offenses just to make himself clean."

Confused, but relieved Haldir stepped back only to find there were three of his students standing with him, one of which was Oriel.

"Did you scare these poor elves?" Celeborn asked, gesturing to those in attendance.

Gazing at them in sudden realization of the petty accusation, Haldir let out a small sigh and answered, "Yes, m'lord."

"Was anyone hurt?" he asked.

"I am aware of only bruised egos," he answered.

To the students across from him, Celeborn asked, "What exactly is this charge, inappropriate and unconventional training tactics?"

The eldest of his pupils came forward and spoke for them. "Yes, m'lord. It was wholly unethical and highly ineffective. Three of us were hurt, actually. Two of whom while forced to join in the attack on their fellows."

"Was it any worse injury than what is usual when training?" Celeborn asked.

He hesitated a moment and then answered, "No. Our complaint is more on the method."

"Haldir, how did you come up with this unique exercise?"

"My father told me I should not wait until I face orcs to learn certain lessons," he admitted. "Though I did fail to be careful and fell for an ambush, his guidance led me to wonder how I knew to react so quickly when I was attacked. I concluded it might have been the game of hide and attack I used to play with him and my brothers. We played it for fun, but we learned to cover well and grew accustomed to reacting quickly to surprises. I merely sought to apply the same strategy more purposefully with my students; for their own protection."

"You scared them for their own good?" Celeborn asked.

"I didn't want them to learn the hard way, as I did with the ambush."

Celeborn glanced at Galadriel and said, "I find nothing wrong save for his ability to garner trust in his students." To those with Haldir he asked, "Why do you stand in support of Haldir when more than half of your class is against him?"

"Because he is right," one said.

"I felt I learned something," another answered.

When Oriel was asked to come forward, he hesitated and then said, "I was asked to stand by his side by a friend."

Celeborn tilted his head and said, "What is your own opinion?"

"As those who did not attend, I don't feel qualified to have one. I don't like fighting or training and am only doing it so I can be found useful here, since so few find my fish appetizing." To Galadriel he said, "Save you my lady."

She smiled in response.

To those in accusation, Celeborn asked, "How many of you would have put a charge against Haldir yourselves if you were to have to stand here alone?"

Only the eldest raised his hand. "So you follow this fellow?" he asked them and sighed. "I shall put him in charge of your training if you stand by his word alone. If you would like to take a second thought on your decision, you may be excused and bring forth the accusation by yourself later. But I warn you, do not come before me again on the strength of the word of another without your own conviction!"

They glanced at each other and then one by one they left the platform until only his accuser was left.

To the accuser he said, "You are dismissed from Haldir's class, but no formal charge can be found valid against him."

"M'lord!" the elf said. "I don't want to be dismissed, I still have much to learn from his skills. I merely wanted a traditional training with swords."

"I have ruled," he said. "If you want to join back up with Haldir, take it up with him. He may be more forgiving and work out with you what training you will be receiving, but I don't know that I would trust you as a student if you did not trust me as a teacher."

The lord and lady of light joined hands and climbed the stairs leaving Haldir full of wonder. Their guards stood their ground until one motioned that they were free to go. The elder student to Haldir's right watched the ascending couple with contrition and did not approach Haldir, but rather allowed him and those who had stood by him pass.

"You need to speak with Muriel," Oriel whispered on their way down. "She is worried for you."

"My father is returning, I do not have time to travel all the way to her flet."

"She lives right there," Oriel said, pointing across a bridge.

Haldir looked through the leaves and stepped off the passageway so the others could descend. Oriel joined him. "When did she achieve such a glorious space?"

"When I gave it to her and her mother," Oriel boasted. "Now come, I do not like to see her distressed."

"Wait," Haldir said, "Her mother is not very fond of me."

"Her mother is not due back until much later," Oriel said.

"How do you know that?" Haldir asked, following his student.

"Muriel told me," he said and then knocked on the door. There was the sound of female voices inside and Haldir felt on edge that he was being led astray.

When one of the elder ladies who used to tease him answered, Haldir glanced at Oriel, who said, "We've come to see Muriel, is she available?"

The lady smirked at Haldir and said, "Look who has come to call on us! Won't you both come in?"

Oriel rolled his eyes and whispered, "We should make this as quick as possible."

Haldir entered with Oriel and saw the room was full with nearly ten ladies dressed in lovely gowns and sipping teas out of fancy cups. Muriel stood, by far the most radiant of all and the way she carried herself was the perfect rendition of proper poise. He kept his eyes in hers, doing his best not to examine the way her gown hugged her figure, or discover just how much more the low collar revealed the closer she came to him.

"Have you been cleared of the charges?" she asked him.

"They were all dismissed, Lady Muriel," he answered simply.

She smiled, pleased and turned to a few elders at a table. "I suppose I have won the wager. He is as noble as he is fair, as I championed."

Haldir felt a warmth in his heart for her loyalty and glanced at the ladies as their eyes measured him.

"Unfortunately we cannot join your festivities," Oriel said regretfully to the ladies around. "Haldir must meet his father..."

"Oh I can stay," Haldir said. Muriel turned her wide eyes on him and he cocked his head and asked, "Unless... I am not welcome?"

"Please!" said one of the ladies and took his hand, leading him to a lounge where she shooed two others away to make room. "Sit with us... Tell us of your exploits training elves. Oriel left out how you obtained these wounds. Did one of your students respond more quickly than you expected?"

Haldir had not had such well-crafted attention before and indulged himself by answering in a half-truth. "You could say that, but it was my younger brother who surprised me. He is quite stronger than he looks!"

"Oh, Anaria, did you hear that?" called out one. "Your little bunny has a temper!"

There was some laughter at it from others, one even gave a clap and said, "Who would imagine it! Bravo!"

"I thought Orophin was away with your father," Anaria asked, not amused.

He gazed around and realized the assumption everyone had made.

"My other brother," he said with a smile. "Rumil."

The laughter and gaiety stilled and Muriel watched Oriel's face as his student approached him.

"Rumil?" he asked. "He is the most gentle of any elf in Lorien... and the most gracious." He looked at Muriel and said, "I saw Haldir this morning and the damage was much, worse." To Haldir again in the now quiet room he asked, "What could you have done to inspire such wrath from one so seemingly incapable?"

Haldir noticed Muriel was retreating out of the main space and he gave their cover story.

"I insulted him in a way he does not wish me to share. But I assure you, I learned my lesson."

Oriel's expression morphed from astonishment to disgust. "In all my years of knowing him, I could not think of one foul word to say against your brother, Rumil." He glanced around at his audience and said, "In our circles he is spoken of higher than many elders, is that not true?"

The ladies chattered in agreement and Haldir sat there feeling unable to recover. He thought to excuse himself, but Oriel was standing in front of the door, ready for a response, as if protecting Rumil's honor was at stake.

Graciously Muriel stepped forward and offered. "I too am impressed with Rumil, Oriel, beyond what I could express, but do not brothers often have private disputes? He is well behaved in company because he has been expertly taught to be so; but who are we to judge what goes on in family conversations to which we are not privy?"

Grateful, Haldir stood and said to Oriel, "Please, respect my attempts for discretion. Our house is a very private one and I am uncomfortable with gossip."

"Of course," Oriel said. "Forgive me for prying."

"I should go," Haldir said to Muriel.

"Yes, I think so," she answered. "But first..." She went to table with a bouquet and said, "Take these to your mother for me?" He nodded and when she handed it to him, he saw her hand go into the bunch and point to a scroll. "For you," she whispered.

"I will be glad to deliver you gift," he said and below the vase, touched her hand with a finger. She pulled away quickly and he was not granted anything but formal farewells from the ladies. He stepped to the door and said to Oriel, "Are you coming?"

"No, I think I will stay and enjoy some gentile company," he said, and then added facetiously, "And gossip."

Haldir watched his student take to a corner where a few ladies looked ready to engage him and then stepped outside. He fully expected Muriel to see him away, and possibly offer him some other secret token of affection, but instead she closed the door behind him and he heard her address the others.

"Haldir is noble; he only needs training in manners..." Another lady made some comment and Muriel responded, "Why should it not be me who does it, he seems to fancy my opinion well enough."

Spying in the window Haldir freely gazed on the tantalizing soft shapes peeking out from below her collar and murmured, "Oh lady, it isn't your opinion I fancy, believe me."

**Part 2 ~ Muriel**

Once everyone had left, save Oriel, he explained to her in detail what had happened at Haldir's trial.

"Thank you so much for standing by him," she said as she started to clean. "He truly does need a friend right now."

"I hardly consider myself a friend; he only takes notice of me because I am a student... and _your_ friend." Oriel leaned back in the lounge and put his foot up on it. "Though I gave him every opportunity and emphasized the necessity, he did not defend himself regarding his treatment of Rumil! Now everyone will suspect worse than what he probably did say! You may have rescued him graciously, but it was clear to those I spoke to after that Haldir has more than bad manners, he has some sort of serious deficit of social comprehension!"

"He won't when I'm through with him," she insisted and hit Oriel's foot off the furniture. "This is our home now, and we don't sit that way."

"What are you planning?" he asked, sitting up with a smirk.

"I am going to train the trainer! I have a plan and he and I are working together on it. I gave him some instructions tonight on how to behave with ladies. He wants to learn, he's asked me to teach him."

"You're serious?" Oriel asked with a laugh. "What does your mother think?"

"She doesn't know and I prefer if she stayed oblivious. She is my test subject, for if he can win her, then he can win anyone."

"I won her quite easily enough," Oriel pointed out.

"Haldir cannot compete with a flet near the court, you had an unfair advantage," she teased. "Now help me straighten the room and stop being so lazy."

"Why should I? You just said it wasn't my home anymore," he called to her as she entered the kitchen.

Muriel chuckled and once she cleaned the dishes, she came back in to see he was just finishing putting the furniture back in place.

"What do you think he called Rumil?" he asked. "I have heard him insult elves, but it would have to be terrible for Rumil to lose his temper so badly."

"I _know_ what he said," she teased with a smirk. "I don't have to guess."

"Oh, you must tell me," Oriel begged, blocking her way to gather the napkins. Looking up into his eager eyes Muriel giggled at her power. "I won't share it with anyone, I promise," he insisted.

She bit her bottom lip and glanced at her front door where she expected her mother to enter soon. Feeling the rush of a secret shared, she motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen. Once in the center of her home without windows and only a small lantern light she felt safe not to be overheard.

Coming close to him she whispered, "He only told me because I was so horrified with Rumil for what he had done. And that is how I know he is noble; though ill-mannered... he cared more for what I thought of his brother than himself."

"Alright, I get it, he is a hero," Oriel said. "Now tell me! What did the fool say?"

Muriel hesitated, wondering if she should be demure and only suggest it, but seeing the light in Oriel's beautiful eyes, she could not resist giving him what he wanted.

"He was teasing Rumil on the topic of romance and said that his brother's main interest in breasts was the same as a suckling elfling." She watched anxiously for Oriel's reaction, giving a tiny bounce of excitement on her toes as his shock overcame him.

Oriel's eyes seemed to glaze over and he glanced down and released a long, slow breath before he closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"What is it?" she laughed. "I thought it was funny."

"It is a _potent_ image, Muriel... especially for an elf who is interested in the loveliest of female features."

In all her years of knowing Oriel, Muriel had never encountered one moment where she felt uncomfortable with him, until now. She had never considered him as having such thoughts and feelings before and she backed away, remembering where his eyes had rested. She pressed her hand into her bosom to cover the crevice there and when he opened his eyes again, they were still staring at her in a most inappropriate way.

"Excuse me," he said and fled the kitchen.

She followed him and when she saw he was headed out the door she said, "Are you angry with me?"

"No," he said and hesitated at the door.

"Are you angry with Haldir?" she asked.

His eyes met hers and he said, "A noble elf never would have said that to his brother and certainly never would have said it to a lady!"

"Are you going to say something?" she asked. "You promised you wouldn't!"

Oriel gripped the door frame and his nostrils flared as he took in several breaths before he said, "If I were your brother, Muriel, I would not care for my promise and I would go do worse to him than Rumil did even if it meant he would retaliate against me. But I am your friend and since I swore to keep secrecy I will, regardless of how angry I am."

Muriel's heart filled with fear of what might happen if Oriel discovered what Haldir had not just said, but had done to her. She nodded and said sweetly, "Thank you."

"Might I at least offer some persuasion away from you plan to 'train' him to behave better?"

"If what he said was so offensive, I think it proves he needs it all the more, don't you?"

"But why you?" he asked, stepping toward her. "What damage might he do to you in the process, for if you did not know not to share such... inspiring words with me, then I question if you are ready to filter the filth or fondling he might impose on you!"

"I think you are overreacting," Muriel said and crossed her arms. He gazed down slightly and then looked up, shaking his head as if to indicate she had done it on purpose. "And maybe a bit jealous?" Oriel's lips parted in indignation and she added, "But there is no reason to be, you are my best friend in the world; _closer_ than a brother and that is why I shared those ghastly words with you; I trust you, more than I trust Haldir. And no other in my circle would ever be privy to such an utterance from me."

"Sincerely?" he asked. When she nodded, Oriel softened and said, "I hope it is always as such... and I ask, might you bring to me anything questionable he does or says? If you promise to do it, I will rest easier with this plan of yours."

"From now on, I will. I promise."

"I only want to protect you," he said. "I don't think you realize how beautiful you are and that some elves would do anything to win you, whether they loved you or not... Even Haldir in all that grand nobility you perceive; he may seek to court you for less than noble reasons... not because he can help it, but because you are so incredibly disarming."

She smiled at his flattery and asked, "Would that be so terrible?" He nodded in horror and she added, "If I were to make him a well-mannered elf, suitable to a lady of the court, and he were to become a trusted warden, maybe even a secondary march warden, could you not support such a match?"

Oriel swallowed and his brows creased slightly before he said, "If you loved him and he made you happy, I would over look his shortcomings and support it... but do you truly see such potential in someone so foolish?"

"Yes, and as you just told me, the Lady of Light herself sees his heart as pure!"

Looking down Oriel nodded and said, "I should go... She spoke in my mind a request for a meal... If that is all I am good for, I would like to catch her something special."

He did not meet her eyes again before he left, but while Muriel felt for his own self-regard, she had a great relief in that she had at least been honest. If Haldir followed her instructions, tomorrow she could expect to receive some special attention and the beginning of a public courtship which most of her friends had only read of in the annals. Knowing her dear friend would support her lifted any worry she had and would permit a complete enjoyment of the process.


	6. Chapter 6

The Courtship of Muriel Chapter 6

Six months later...

~Rumil

"With your natural ability, it baffles me that you have remained sequestered all these years," Rumil's father said as they entered back into the Lorien forest.

Ahead of them, Haldir and Orophin were as quiet as the other ten students in company. For safety and observation, their father had accompanied Haldir taking a few under his charge on their first orc hunt. They had all performed remarkably well, so it was uncomfortable to be singled out to receive such zealous praise.

From Rumil's perspective, his father's voice seemed to boom forward over the entire fellowship. "You did not even appear frightened Rúmil! I thought your calm demeanor while sparring was faith in your brothers and me." He turned to look sideways at Rúmil and added, "Who would have thought your graceful temperament would translate so effortlessly from a ladies' parlor to a battlefield?"

Aware that all were listening, Rumil answered humbly, "Yet I lack strength, and that leaves me at a disadvantage compared to most other elves."

"Strength is only useful when you can overpower your enemy!" his father argued. "With your natural emotional control, you will have an advantage over someone even ten times your strength. Haldir or I would be crushed if we used our tactics against a troll, but with your agility and focus, you could master the precision that allowed Glorfindel to find victory over the balrog!"

From ahead, Haldir could not hold his peace.

"Listen my students; victory is only obtained if no elves are hurt. Glorfindel died in his task, and while he was resurrected, that outcome is the exception."

Rumil watched their father smirk at Haldir with warm eyes of affection. "I could not have said it better myself, Haldir. Of course you are right." To Rúmil he said, "I am merely trying to encourage you."

Uneasily he nodded but they did not travel twelve more steps before one of the students spoke up with a question in an almost insulted tone.

"Lord Haldir, are you saying Glorfindel was wrong to fight the balrog, that he made a mistake taking a challenge so far above him?"

Rúmil was not surprised to see the question came from Oriel, knowing of his friendship with the legendary warrior.

"If he thought he could win, then yes," Haldir answered. "We should be mindful of our own limitations."

Incensed, Oriel challenged him again. "So it is wrong to take on a challenge when you think you will fail? Even if all you love is at risk?"

Haldir stopped walking and the others gathered around to see him confront the much shorter student. Rúmil noticed his father standing off, keeping quiet in his position as overseer.

"You are taking my instructions out of context," Haldir said.

"You should not take it upon yourself to teach if you are unable to be clear," Oriel spoke back again, almost angry.

Haldir took in a breath and glanced back at his father and then Rúmil and then said to his students, "I am not a wise elder, what I said I repeat from those I respect who have taught me. I suggest you seek your own mentors for further in depth thoughts on such matters and rely on me for what I know of weapon skills."

Oriel seemed to calm down and the others looked ready to move on so Haldir led them back.

As they followed, beside Rúmil, his father whispered, "Your brother does not give himself enough credit, a less wise elf would have tried to answer." He smiled and said, "My son knows his limits..."

...

Once they all bathed in the river, the four in their family returned directly to the lady who was likely greatly anxious. The other three allowed Rúmil to enter first.

Their mother was sitting with Anaria and two other ladies who all looked up quickly from their beading and embroidery work. She breathed a sigh and honoring Rumil's earlier request for her not to fuss, she continued with her work, smiling.

Anaria, however, conspicuously stood and Rúmil looked back at Orophin who entered with a touch of pink in his cheeks upon seeing her. "May I provide our adventurers with a cool drink?" she asked. Rumil's mother nodded.

Without a word, Orophin followed her into the kitchen.

Haldir was the last of the four of them to enter and as they stowed their gear he gloomily looked over at who was there, or more specifically who was not there, and expressed his irritation with a grumble as he roughly hung his sword in its place.

Rúmil exchanged glances with his mother and she said softly, "She declined my invitation..."

"Please no more interfering unless I request it," Haldir huffed and took to the ladder, ascending into the loft and then up to the roof.

His brisk departure brought out a snicker from the visiting ladies.

"Elowyn and Elewyn would you two mind very much if we finished our work tomorrow? I believe my family could use some pampering in a private space."

Graciously the lovely ladies smiled and said, "Of course, Lady Fieniel."

Once they started to pack up their belongings, Rumil went and sat down to help his mother put away her beads. He could not help but notice the lily shape of the pattern. When she saw his interest, she showed him a pin.

"Haldir gave it to me, isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

"Very," he said, fingering it. His mother stood and went to her husband who whispered praises of his two eldest sons.

As he examined the incredible jewelry, Rumil wondered why he had never thought to offer so special a gift; certainly his mother was worthy of it and more.

As Elowyn and her sister stood to leave, she came close, leaning over his shoulder and said, "Such a lovely and unique broach. One would have to create an entire new wardrobe to wear it every day... at least, I would, if ever such a gift was given to me."

Rúmil was surprised at how close she was standing and wondered if she was perhaps hinting to him for a gift. He watched the twin ladies move toward the door, and noted that Elowyn was the lovelier of the two.

"Please tell Haldir _we_ were concerned for his return," she said to him.

He gave a nod and set the pin down. It was always about _Haldir_.

Once the door was closed and his hope for being noticed dashed, his mother said, "Never mind them, Rúmil."

"Right, go speak to your brother," his father said. "He could use some commiseration."

Rúmil looked to the loft and back at his mother, who nodded.

As he climbed he heard his father say, "Do you know why I so enjoy taking that slight elf out of this flet? Because in the field he listens to me directly instead of checking every word I speak against your approval."

Rúmil walked through the loft and heard his mother answer, "It is a matter of context, Halron. In the field if I told him to shoot an arrow, he would check with you... in relationships, I am the expert."

His father's grumble made Rúmil smile and he climbed up to the roof, out of hearing. Once there, he saw Haldir sitting with his legs dangling over the edge.

"Go away," he said.

"I would be defying our parents," Rúmil argued, taking a seat next to the trunk and leaning back on it. He stretched out one leg while the other he bent and held on to his ankle. He had to admit, wearing a tunic and leggings instead of robes did have an unexpected comfort factor.

Haldir continued to look down on the city below; it was growing dark enough to have the lanterns lit.

"Maybe she refused for a chorus rehearsal," Rumil offered.

"No," he said. "It's my fault." He reached into his tunic pocket and pulled out a well-worn scroll. Waving it about he said, "It seems even with instructions I cannot court her properly!"

"Instructions?" Rúmil asked and leaned forward to take the scroll. Haldir tossed it to him, he unrolled it and grinned to see the long list. He read out loud, "How to Court A Lady." He glanced up at Haldir who apathetically gestured for him to continue. "Step One: A lady enjoys knowing elves are thinking about her when she is not in their presence. Thoughtful gifts accomplish this important first step to gain her attention. The more personal and grand the gift, the more likely she will be impressed and become a willing audience to your approach."

With a far off gaze into the city, Haldir said, "I traded the sword grandfather gave me for a large gold pendant. Apparently it was designed for a male elf and is too heavy for any of her gowns or robes... so she rejected it. I traded that, along with four deer pelts and a sack of feathers – which I plucked myself- for a smaller, but ornate pin. She said it was not thoughtful enough because it matched nothing she had to wear."

"Was that pin the lily flower mother just showed me?" Rumil asked.

"I could not bear the humiliation of taking it back to the jeweler... Do not tell mother it is a second hand gift? She is so pleased with it..." he said.

"Yes she is; she has designed a beading pattern to match it so she can wear it."

"It is white!" Haldir exclaimed in exasperation, "How does it not match everything a lady might own?" Before Rúmil could respond, Haldir went on. "I was so frustrated, I moved on to step two right then and there...read."

Rúmil took in an amused breath and then let it out before he read.

"Step Two: Once you have the attention of the lady you fancy, you may either wait for her to respond with some offer of company, or request that you may call on her. Be certain to bring another gift, of lesser value, but of more sentimentality or of obvious personal effort. This will impress her that you are not only thinking about her, but that you know her and are willing to expend time and energy specifically on her."

Rumil looked up and said, "Another gift? It all seems rather demanding."

"I told her I was inept at gift giving and that since I had spent significant time and effort on the gift she did not want, that she should at least offer me some small time in her company. She said I should put effort into the gift itself, not on those things I trade for someone else's work. I am no artist, so I did my best to come up with something I thought she might fancy... Apparently she is not keen on honeycomb. It is too sweet for her unless it is baked into something."

"That explains all those stings you had last month," Rúmil chuckled.

"Certainly, please laugh at my expense," Haldir said. "And keep reading."

"Step Three: Once your lady accepts, dress your best when courting and be certain to speak on subjects of her interest so she may participate equally. It is not time to tell her about you. Listen to not just what she says, but what she does not say. A lady will not tell you when she is bored. If you happen to be in the company of her family or friends, focus more on your lady of interest, but make certain they are comfortable and well attended. You are not courting her alone, but her entire circle of friends." He looked up and says, "Very reasonable expectations."

"It most certainly is NOT," Haldir exclaimed. "If I have an interest in a lady and she has none in me, I must win her by giving her reasons to be interested. How do I do that unless I can tell her about myself? And what do I care what her friends think of me, I do not want to wed her mother!"

It did not seem worth it to argue, so Rúmil said, "Without reading the rest, let me guess you have not done one item on this list – at least not properly?"

Haldir looked back out over the city. "Not one. And I am about to give up. It is like what I so miserably tried to teach today – you should know your limitations and not go after quests for which you are ill prepared." Then in frustration he snapped, "She cares for me, I know she does. Why is she making it so difficult?"

Staring at his brother's silhouette, massive and hunched over, Rumil felt for him and said, "Why don't you think of it as a game?" He held up the list. "These are the rules..."

"In games, there is a measurable outcome of skills," Haldir refuted. "Everyone can see the score and the most skilled wins." In passionate irritation he exclaimed, "With Lady Muriel, I am at the mercy of her feminine whims! I could give her a silmaril and she would reject it as not matching the décor in her flet!"

Rúmil chuckled and Haldir said, "It is not funny, I am serious! This is simply not fair! The game of love is stacked against elves with the ladies holding the lure, the measure, and the prize."

Thinking on Elowyn's comment to him he offered, "They judge each other more harshly than they do us." Haldir turned to him, his eyes glowing in the dark. "I have spent a great deal of time with ladies and they are not all in unity against us; some form their own alliances to challenge one another."

"What do you mean?" Haldir asked, intrigued.

"There are many who began to notice your interest in Muriel; not all think she measures up to the quality you deserve."

"No?" Haldir asked, turning more and moving closer.

"Muriel is asking you to court her mother because her mother does not like you. Muriel wants you to win her over so that she does not feel her mother's scorn for being interested in you. She also must prove to friends such as Elowyn and Elewyn that she is worthy of you. From comments by those two ladies, they think themselves a better match for you."

"Oh, ew, no!" Haldir said. "They are so..." He shuddered, searching for the word, "simple. No talents at all and endless chatter..."

"They are lovely, and their chattering is highly regarded among their contemporaries," Rúmil said. "So, to my point, if you could find a way to use Muriel's delicate position to your advantage, she might have to hold your gift to a fairer standard."

With a calculating expression, Haldir said, "There are generally two or more judges on a field... even our Lord and Lady hold court together, and our parents weigh one another's opinions against their own." His voice grew more excited as he said, "I will give her something grand, but not in private like before. And if she rejects me she will have to bear the judging of our witnesses!"

"What will you give, you have nothing else of value!" Rúmil said.

"I shall have to acquire it," he said. "And I may need the help of everyone in my house."

Sixteen Months later...

~Oriel

Coming out of Muriel's kitchen with the plate of small cakes, Oriel was stunned at what Rúmil had accomplished. He stopped and stared at the flower garlands and wreaths hung about. White and pink blossoms were dripping from nearly every space he could see.

"How did you do this?" he gasped and stepped forward to place the dessert on the main banquet table.

Rúmil turned from where he was sitting, wearing a garland around his neck as he tied flowers to it. He gave a half smile and said, "My father and Orophin dropped by with more baskets of the blossoms while you were decorating those treats." He glanced at them with a bit of a twitch.

"I know, I should have had them made," Oriel said wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "But I had nothing to offer and was grateful for the supplies and oven time."

"If you told the baker it was for Muriel's graduation party, he would have made a large and ornate cake," Rúmil said.

"And then he would have also demanded an invitation for his son who fancies her," Oriel pointed out. "Tonight is about Muriel's accomplishments, she should not have to entertain unwanted suitors buzzing around her for attention."

As he said it a harmony of calling vocals sounded below that it was time for all those who had heart to gather.

"Thank you for your assistance, you should go," Oriel said.

He turn toward the kitchen and Rúmil followed him in. "You aren't going?"

"I still have to cut the fruit and look at this mess I've made. I can't leave it for Muriel and her mother to see when they have guests."

"You do all this for her reception and then miss her graduation performance?" Rúmil asked.

"I will listen from the porch," Oriel said and cleared a place for himself to work. When he noticed Rúmil was not leaving he said, "We have an understanding, she is fine, believe me."

"Oh I do, it's just... Might our house attend the reception?"

Oriel began slicing the melon and asked with jest, "If you were not even invited, why did you offer to help? Don't tell me you're trying to secure an invitation because you also fancy yourself a suitor."

With caution, Rúmil said, "I don't, but Haldir does."

Oriel was just about finished with the melon when the shock of the news hit him off guard.

"Ow!" he called out at the pain in his thumb. Then in alarm he shouted, "No. this cannot be happening!"

Horror overtook him at seeing a flap of skin with blood pouring out of it. He gripped hold of it and dunked it into the bowl of water. He'd had worse cuts scaling fish, but the timing here was an epic catastrophe.

"Here," Rúmil said, after scrambling around. "Wrap it in a cloth."

"That is from Muriel's new towel set!" he scolded. "Use my apron."

Rúmil took a knife to the apron, cutting a bandage size strip from the floured cotton.

As he worked, Oriel's thumb began to throb and he heard voices in the next room.

"There's no one here, but I'm certain I heard a cry... let me see if it came from the kitchen."

When the beautiful lady entered the room, Rúmil turned and stepped back, strip of cloth in his hand.

Upon laying his eyes on his old friend and nursery comfort, Oriel's control on his tears would not hold.

"I've cut myself Arwen," he wept. "And now I can't finish preparing for Muriel's party!"

"Oh no!" the evenstar said, gushing her empathy and approaching with outstretched hands. "Grandmother, come in here right away!" she called out.

The entire time the princess of grace and the lady of light waited on Oriel's injury, Rumil silently stood against the wall in awe; his eyes going from one of them to the other. They cleaned the blood, completed the quick healing spells and wrapped a tight bandage just as the concert below was sounding to begin.

"You should go Arwen," Oriel said. "You came all the way from Rivendell for tonight."

"If she knew you were injured Muriel would want me to stay and look after you," Arwen cooed.

"I don't want her to know!" he insisted. "It would ruin her evening."

"But if you are not there..." Arwen started.

"She gave me a personal preview last night, she knows I am here preparing for her guests."

Arwen fell silent a moment, examining his face and he felt himself blush at her understanding. When she smiled Oriel did too and looked down.

"You are a most dear and loyal friend," Galadriel said.

With a kiss on his cheek, Arwen withdrew from Oriel and almost left, but stopped at Rúmil standing there, stiff as a board. Oriel had never seen Rúmil so silent or uncomfortable around a lady before, or in any situation. He stared at her with wide eyes and even seemed to press himself into the wall further at her attention.

"Are you staying?" she asked. When he did not answer, Arwen glanced at Galadriel who picked up her skirt a bit and left the kitchen with a smirk. "Who are you?" she asked him.

"I am Haldir's brother," he said.

"Oh, I see," she said. "I am Elladan and Elrohir's sister. It is a pleasure to meet you. Hopefully we will speak more after the concert." With a wink at Oriel, she left them and Rúmil seemed to deflate.

He swallowed heavily and Oriel said with chagrin, "I suppose I _have_ to invite your house now."

Rúmil looked at him and asked, "I just made a complete fool of myself, didn't I?"

"Don't feel embarrassed, Arwen is used to the effects of her beauty," Oriel said and began to put the cut fruit in the bowl with one hand, trying not to spoil his bandage. "By her skill of grace she will have you feeling she is your best and dearest friend by the end of the evening... now go! I have work to do."

...

When the sound echoing up from below finally came to its exhilarating crescendo, Oriel went back inside and had to admit that it went just as Muriel predicted; a bit too technical. Her solo was as fluid and free as she had sung for him, but she was right in that too many of the other performers were not experiencing the emotions in the music; focusing instead on the beauty of their tone.

Looking over her instructions, he made the last few adjustments in the room, lighting a few more lanterns he had borrowed.

Back in the kitchen, he arranged cheese and bread on a plate, leaving them uncut and was startled when Muriel arrived first and entered the kitchen rather than remain at the door to greet the guests.

"The flet looks beautiful, Oriel!" Muriel sighed. "And so fragrant!"

Gazing at her he said, "How was the performance?"

"As I said it would be, but I don't think anyone noticed... did you hear everyone join in at the end? Even Galadriel!"

"Is that why it was so loud?" he asked. "What a compliment... I am so happy for you."

She grinned with her eyes sparkling and said, "And I am overwhelmed by the effort you have put into my home. The ladies will be speaking of this party for weeks."

He lifted the plate, hiding his injury and said, "I should admit, Rúmil, Orophin and his father helped with the garland... I assumed it was a small price to pay inviting their whole house? Do you mind?"

"Oh no, you invited Haldir!" she cried. "Oriel! He is not ready for a party, his manners are still too poor... he will ruin everything!"

"I thought you were training him to behave?"

"He is a slow learner!" she said with a pout.

Standing there, sorry for her distress, he teased, "I do not mind hiding from him all night in the kitchen with you, but at least allow me to take this cheese out to your guests?"

She looked at the plate and giggled, "Forgive me!"

Muriel opened the door and he walked through to see the room was completely full of guests; so many had come who were not invited! Worried the food might not last half the evening, Oriel set the plate down and was about to turn to Muriel to give Haldir credit for at least _asking_ to attend, when his audacious tutor walked into her flet.

"Lady Fieniel, what a treat to have your house in my home!" Muriel welcomed them.

Oriel noted Muriel only greeted the rest of Halron's house with a slight nod of notice. She then asked her own mother to keep watch over theirs during the evening.

Spending most of his time working to keep goblets and plates full, Oriel was granted some help from Rúmil and then Arwen when she arrived. Despite her attempts to help relax her new admirer with jesting and kindness, she succeeded in only frightening him away from the party to the porch.

When at last Muriel's mother clanked her glass to gather attention, Oriel beamed to watch the graduate in the center of the floor receive a stream of accolades presented by her mentor for her official recognition as a master of voice.

Muriel warmly accepted her speech with an embrace and Oriel hoped that now the attention would wane, he might find a moment with her, but her fear of the evening being ruined seemed to have been justified.

"Might I say something in regard to your daughter, Lady Gildwyn?" Haldir asked Muriel's mother. He moved to a small empty space that was there before Muriel. His large frame stood massive among the ladies gathered more toward the center and Oriel noticed he was wearing a fine gray silk robe with silver embroidery! Muriel would have to be impressed with that, but it gave Oriel a sick feeling to see the improvement.

"To deny you would be most impolite," her mother said to him with a smile, her eyes blinking her impatience. "So please, you are my guest..."

Oriel had to suppress his smile at the slight, but Haldir either shrugged it off or was not sophisticated enough to recognize it.

"Lady Muriel," Haldir said. "Since you have graced this wood with your presence, your voice has been a beacon of love to me, calling my heart through my ears as much as your lovely face calls through my eyes. I have not yet been accomplished enough to show my adoration in any but the most futile and immature methods, for I am but a guard, not a poet." She nodded and was about to thank him when he raised his arm behind him and said, "That is until now..."

The inflection to the warm compliments should have left Oriel joyous at Muriel's success to finally mold some art out of a lump of clay, but the small worry that had come in his stomach when Rúmil first begged an invitation now felt an ache.

He watched Muriel's impressed, wide eyes as Haldir's brothers behind him walked in, each a hand holding up the shoulder of an exquisite gown, finely embroidered with white lilies and purple irises. Secured as a centerpiece to the entire garment was a lily pin, silver and opal; the gift was of value beyond what Oriel could even imagine.

Around the room comments swooned and as the carriers came nearer to the recipient, she reached out in awe and then drew back as if too afraid to touch it. Oriel guessed there must have been thousands of pearlescent beads and hundreds of tiny amethyst crystals.

"You spoke of this pin, my prior gift, being unsuitable for any of your gowns," he said, "Well, as it turns out, my own mother has quite a talent for making the perfect match. I cannot sew, but to show my personal skill, my father and I traveled last summer to the crystal caves where I used my strength to mine these purple beauties for you. We then walked along the coast and I collected the shells from which these beads were made," Haldir bragged. "Each one I kissed knowing it might adorn the loveliest of ladies in Lorien."

Oriel glanced at Muriel, knowing such self-acclaim would set her on edge.

"It is extraordinary," she said.

"My Lady," Haldir went on. "As witnessed by all other's here, I ask..." When his hand went on his heart, Oriel's own skipped. "That I might see you wear it first on that day which you agree that I may come to call and court you? For it is my desire to win your heart to me, whenever you find I am of measure to your great worth... or sooner, should mercy guide your way."

Oriel's eyes glared at the most handsome elf in the room, in all of Lorien and perhaps elvendom! He was built to someday be strongest as well, and already a rival to elders with the sword. Yet he had taken the celebration of Muriel's greatest accomplishment to be a focus of his own desire and for that, he did not deserve her.

Backing up slowly, out of the ring of company, Oriel left, not wanting to hear the answer. He knew what it would be; how could she possibly say no without looking completely ungrateful?

He slipped into the kitchen, nursing the fury in his heart.

"Oriel?" Anaria asked, coming into the kitchen. He turned his face from her, ashamed of himself. "Is there more wine? Halron would like to toast his son."

"There is wine, but not enough glasses," he snapped. "It is impossible to plan when people invite themselves at the last moment!"

Anaria slipped out but was only gone momentarily. When she entered again, she was with Arwen.

He looked over them and surrounded by familiar friends he felt swept away by his emotions. "I should never have come to Lothlorien," he said. "I thought she needed me. But what can I offer her in comparison to those gifts and his stature? And some day he will be a warrior unlike any other... what am I in comparison?"

Arwen touched his arm and said, "It is hard to be away from family. Back home there are so many who cherish you. And your trade is highly valued... that is the only reason you are at any disadvantage."

"Without his family, Haldir is nothing," Anaria said. "And Muriel knows it."

"Do you two think there is hope for me then?" he asked.

The door opened and Orophin peeked in. "Most are leaving, Anaria, would you like to walk me down?"

"Yes, I'll be right there," she said.

He glanced at Oriel and asked, "The cakes were delicious... might I take a few of the leftovers?"

Oriel smiled at his youthful bliss and said, "You may have all of the rest!"

"You do realize nobody touched them?" Anaria asked.

"Shhhh!" Orophin said and took her hand. "Come now!" he insisted and pulled her out of the kitchen.

Alone with Arwen, Oriel took a deep breath and let it out.

"You should tell her how you feel," Arwen said.

Oriel laughed. "Arwen, she knows, just as well as you know Rúmil is fond of you."

She smiled and thought on it. "Did you know," she said softly, "That with as many elves who have been fond of me in my life, none yet have ever thought me worth the risk of my likely rejection?"

"I think they lack the courage, rather," he said. "Over a year ago I had an argument with Haldir about the worth of facing a challenge where you know you can't win. He used Lord Glorfindel as an example of an elf who failed because he over estimated himself... I thought Haldir lacked the insight to understand courage. Now I see he has more than I do... does that mean he loves her more?"

"I see more love in your kind restraint," Arwen answered. "I thought what Haldir did tonight was arrogant and cowardly... He did not do any of that to bless her, but to force her to accept him. I see it in your eyes, you agree!"

"It is jealously," he said, ashamed.

"No, I do not believe that. You do not approve and as good and noble of a friend as you are, if someone treated Muriel well you would be happy for her."

The door opened before he could respond and Muriel gave her head a tilt and said, "Why are you two hiding in here? Everyone has left."

"We were talking about Rúmil, Haldir's brother," Arwen said. "Do you think I was too friendly with him?"

They followed her out into the main room where Muriel's mother was cleaning with none other than Rúmil and his own mother.

"Ask him yourself," Muriel said.

It was obvious that Rúmil had overheard and upon seeing Arwen again he stepped back and stumbled over a chair, landing on the floor. His mother stood up straight and Oriel went to help him up.

"Laugh," Oriel whispered. "Even if it hurts, laugh."

Rúmil let go a chuckle and the ladies relaxed. Seeing it had worked, Rúmil said, directly to Arwen, "You were the perfect amount of friendly. Forgive me for not being so in kind."

"You can make it up to me," she said. "When your brother comes to call on Muriel, you and I shall accompany them as chaperones."

Upon hearing it, Oriel was greatly relieved and immeasurably amused by Rúmil's response, for he looked at his mother and asked, "Can I?"

All the ladies giggled and the poor elf flushed bright red at his silly permission seeking.

"I think you'll have to ask Haldir, not me," his mother said.

"It's a wonderful plan," Muriel said. "I do not care what Haldir thinks, I approve and insist!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Courtship of Muriel Chapter 7

Part 1 ~Haldir

On the balcony overseeing the river below, Haldir stood with his prize for all who passed to see. Muriel was dazzling in the bejeweled gown. Her hair was pinned up in curls with flowers and jewels braided into it. However obvious her beauty was, her gloomy expression tainted her otherwise perfect features. Watching her gaze down on those passing over the bridge he reasoned, if she would smile she could rival even the princess his brother was escorting.

Glancing toward Rúmil, Haldir enviously noted how effortless their conversation came; there was a lady who knew how to entertain her suitor!

Feeling obligated to try again he asked, "Lady Muriel, have you written any songs that you might perform?"

"What, right here and now?" she asked.

"No," he laughed. "In general... for future...concerts."

"At dinner I spoke of three pieces I'm working on..."

"Ah, yes," he said, feeling foolish again. "I forgot. Sorry."

With his hand on the rail his eyes drifted below to someone who was waving up at him. Haldir gave a small nod at his students and when Muriel's eyes lifted to the lanterns being lit above, one of those below made a puckering taunt at him, filling Haldir with amusement. He had nothing to lose by asking.

"Might I have a small kiss?" he asked. When Muriel's eyes darted at him with fiery warning he felt energized and said cheekily, "Oh come now, I think I have earned at least a peck on the cheek. I have completed number four on the list, along with a boring dinner with your mother and her friend... which you did not warn would last all afternoon!" When Muriel bristled in surprise he asked, "Was I not polite and engaging the entire time?"

"You were the picture of proper," she said, "But you obviously were not paying attention to the conversation and you are being quite rude to me now!"

"I am being authentic," he said and rolled his eyes.

"You are being demeaning!" When he chaffed, she said, "Rolling your eyes is poor manners."

"Forgive me but, while I can understand feigning interest to establish report, must I change the very core of who I am?"

"Manners are not pretending to be interested in something, they are designed to keep the comfort of others in your mind. And a kiss is not a reward you earn for good manners, it is a token of affection." After she said it, she turned and looked to the treetops and said, "I don't know why this is so difficult for you."

Haldir chuckled and commented, "You tell me not to roll my eyes and look at you!" He leaned only one arm on the rail and turned to her. "First you hit me and now you're being impatient. You better be careful or I'll have more of an influence on you, than you do me."

"Take me home," she said abruptly.

He stood up, disappointed and said, "We were just starting to have fun!"

"This is not fun, this is arguing!" she pointed out.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" he asked. "I've already covered music, now it's your turn. Ask me a question. "

"Have you not found _one _interest in common for us to discuss?"

"How would I find it?" he asked, throwing his hands up. "You won't talk to me."

"Shhh," she said and pulled his arms down.

Haldir enjoyed the touch as she placed his hands back to the wooden rail and stood closer to speak.

"You must do research. Ask my friends, my mother, find out what interests I have and you will discover many we share."

Haldir clenched his jaw and looked down at his students still there waiting.

"Perhaps instead of rules you should have written an autobiography," he said.

It was the first time Muriel laughed all night and Haldir enjoyed that loveliness, even if it was at his expense.

Her hand was still on his and she kept hold when she stepped back and pulled him to walk toward Arwen and Rúmil. "Next time, plan more than a meal and a walk. Let's _do_ something so that there is not so much pressure on you for conversation."

"Next time?" he asked.

She nodded as if he should have realized it. "You have my attention and despite your lack of grace, I cannot help but have affection for you... though not enough for a token yet!"

Haldir grinned, suddenly feeling his failures did not matter anymore. "When?" he asked.

Muriel stopped and said, most seriously. "When you feel you have more to offer. I will only say no once more and after that I will have to decline this courtship until you mature a century at least."

"But you just said you have affection for me?"

"It has to be more than that, Haldir. You are only thinking about yourself and what you want. If I give in to you before you understand how to court me, our bond would not start as a happy one."

Chilled he said, "What if you are only thinking of yourself, Muriel? You are not trying at all to please me." He glanced at Arwen holding on to his brother's arm deeply intent on whatever it was he was saying. "Why can't you be more like Arwen?"

"For that," Muriel snapped, "I am going to walk myself home. And before you say anything else that might make me change my mind about giving you another chance, I suggest you hold your tongue."

Haldir clamped down his jaw to silence his retort and watched her delicate diplomacy.

"What a lovely evening we've had," Muriel said to them. "Rúmil, I must beg you to return my friend to me, for I wish to discuss with her all the wonders of tonight on our walk home. Do you mind terribly?"

"No, not at all," Rúmil said. He put his hand on Arwen's and said, "Thank you for inviting me."

"The pleasure was all mine, Rúmil." Arwen then said to Haldir, "It was... interesting being part of your first night calling on my friend. Good evening."

When the two of them walked off, arm in arm, whispering, Haldir sneered in mock under his breath, "The pleasure was all mine Rúmil."

"I refuse to let you ruin this for me," Rúmil said and started to walk toward the steps to their level.

"She is not sincerely interested in you," Haldir pointed out as he followed. "You were a prop in her spying game."

"Believe me," Rumil said with a chuckle, "I repeated that very truth in my mind every few seconds."

And yet as they walked home Haldir noticed a sweet, thoughtful smile on his brother.

"Be careful," Haldir said. "Courtship is not easy, and Arwen is far above you."

"Are you going to give me advice on courtship?" Rúmil asked stopping on the upper set of stairs from their home. He gestured upward and said, "After we were just tossed aside early in the evening rather than invited up for a glass of wine like elegant elves usually are?"

With his words Haldir realized that because he had selected such a public setting everyone was likely aware, or soon to be, of his failure tonight. And equally unsettling, all would know of Rúmil's successful time with Galadriel's granddaughter.

Looking back at his brother, he seethed in jealousy, "Forgive me if I ruined your evening. I'm certain if Muriel and I weren't tagging along you and Arwen would be off planning your wedding by now."

He pushed by his brother and descended the stairs. He heard Rúmil following him at first, but his steps trailed off once Haldir passed their home's level. He was being foolish and immature, he knew it, but he could not help how he felt; so completely inadequate. By the time he reached the river, he was nearly out of breath and wishing he wasn't wearing this uncomfortably constricting robe.

He walked over the bridge and into the woods to find solace in the dark solitude. Once there was no one near, he slowed his pace and took a breath before letting out a small cry of humiliation.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked himself, palms to his eyes. He turned in place and feeling such distain for his weakness he stood tall and exclaimed, "Why do I care about this she-elf?" He breathed heavily and considered giving up, angry that he would have to admit failure. Everyone knew he was courting Muriel now; he'd proudly made sure of it. If she were to refuse him when next he approached... it would be humiliating beyond his comprehension.

Maybe he simply would not ask her again; he could leave her waiting and then tell her he simply forgot or... changed his mind. Then he would look worse than a failure, he'd be a quitter... no lady would ever take his approach seriously again. Failure with Muriel meant never to bond with anyone, he was sure of it.

"What have I done?" he said to himself, "Why do I even want to bond with a lady I so hate?"

A footfall behind him startled Haldir and upon seeing the glimmer of white lace in the shadows, Haldir almost fell on his face.

"M'lady," he said and threw his gaze to her pale, bare feet. Galadriel stepped closer to him, her slow approach casting light into their space.

"It is yourself that you hate," she said. He lifted his eyes slowly to meet hers. She came closer and raised a brow. "You are eye to eye with me now, Haldir."

"I feel so very small," he admitted.

Her gaze softened and she said, "You cannot learn to love another when you are too preoccupied with not feeling loved." She put her hands on his shoulders and instead of the weight he might expect, her touch lifted heaviness from him. "You are loved."

Her words to his aching heart were like the soothing of a salve, but his mind questioned their validity.

"Who could love me?" he asked.

Her light, joyful laugh warmed his cheeks. He looked down and into his mind he heard,_"I do."_

He startled and looked up at her gorgeous face.

"And your parents," she said aloud. "And especially your brother Rúmil, who sits at home nursing the deep wounds you gave him. You do not yet realize the power of your words."

Haldir nodded, not proud of the damage, but still feeling it somewhat justified.

"It is not his fault he is more natural with ladies any more than it is yours that you are more natural with the sword," she said and started to walk away. He watched her go until a distance away she said, "I do not like to tell elves what to do; your life is your own... however, you need your brother, Haldir; he is a gift you would be foolish to discard."

Unwilling to disobey, he moseyed his way home, trying to reconcile her words with his own view of reality. When arriving he saw his brother sitting at the table with their mother. Rúmil's smile fell immediately and he stood.

"Goodnight, Mother, I'm suddenly very tired."

"I want to apologize," Haldir said, coming in quickly. "I was jealous... and after how gracious you have been learning the sword from me; I am ashamed of my behavior. Please forgive me... please teach me how to court Muriel...I am hopeless without your help."

"Your face looks like his," their mother said with humor, "But are you really my proud son?"

It cut like a knife and he turned to see Rúmil was looking him over.

"I cannot help you," he said, finally. "I don't know Muriel. You need to ask Oriel for advice." He glanced at his mother again and said, "Thank you for your encouragement and instruction. I would be lost without your words."

She nodded sweetly and Rúmil climbed the ladder.

"Are you still angry with me?" Haldir called up.

"If it will make you feel better, no, I am not _angry_," Rúmil said. "That would require you knowing what you did wrong and doing it anyway. You are so ignorant you don't even understand what you're doing and saying most of the time. Therefore, I _pity _you. And I need space from you so I do not hurt you in return." At that, he walked away to his bed.

Haldir backed up and sadly sat down across from his mother; her hands folded on the table, looking so expectant at him.

"Will you help me?" he asked.

"I already did," she said. "And so did your father and Orophin." Haldir glanced down and was sifting through his self-pity when his mother said the most hurtful words he could ever imagine coming from her. "Sometimes, Haldir, you have to accept, what you think you want is not meant for you. Sometimes... you have to accept failure as the best option."

He looked at her lovely face and remembered Galadriel's words; his parents loved him; Rúmil loved him. It certainly did not feel that way. He stood and went to the door.

"You're going to leave without saying anything?" she asked. And then with more sharpness in her tone added, "I say this to help you, not to hurt you!"

He turned around and asked, "What am I supposed to say, mother? Thank you for decimating my dreams or seeing me as complete failure? You have nothing but encouragement for even Rúmil's most foolish enterprise and only criticism for me."

"You always misunderstand me, Haldir," she started, but he walked out before she had time to make her excuse.

**Part 2 ~Oriel**

Oriel had been taught, as a basic principle, that it was a waste of resources not to eat the fish he caught. He agreed with the foundation of his father's teachings but in practice, when anxiety could not be calmed by any other method, he had other reasons to wrestle the large underwater creatures.

Being pulled below the water, struggling with his entire body against raw muscle was an outlet like none other. Gasping for breath he pulled his silver captive from its watery home and lunged both of them to the land.

"I got you!" he told it, victorious for the fourth time that evening. And then, he threw it back into the river and sat on the bank. There would be no reward of a satisfying meal to compliment the struggle and skill. His trade here was very much like his love life; no matter what he could do he was unappreciated and unwanted. And is that not what his father had warned when he left Rivendell?

"That was impressive!" came the voice of his teacher.

Oriel did not turn to look at Haldir as he should. He struggled daily to feign respect and honor for the elf that had made him capable with the sword. He wondered if it showed; he wanted it to show. He had little to lose. His days here were coming to a close.

"I said I was impressed," Haldir repeated, coming closer and standing beside Oriel. "I don't impress easily."

"Thank you, my lord," Oriel said sarcastically.

"No need to call me a lord yet, Oriel," he said and sat beside him.

Oriel looked him over, in his fine robe, only his top hair pulled back into a single, fancy braid.

"You're sitting in wet grass, if you care," Oriel commented.

"Yes, I can feel it," Haldir laughed and stood. Looking behind himself he said, "Brocade silks are such a bother the way they must be treated like treasure."

"I like them," Oriel commented, leaning back on his hands. "I would never sit down beside a river in them."

"I came to speak with you," Haldir said. "I didn't want to take the time to change first. It's about a matter that is urgent to me... but first, about what you just did... now I know where you get your strength and quickness. That was very impressive!"

"You said that," Oriel stated. "Are you looking for more than a thank you?"

"No, I... would you mind standing so we can talk?" Haldir asked.

"You are a head taller than me, standing doesn't gain me much height."

Haldir remained silent, probably at a loss for his mistreatment, but not complaining. Feeling guilty, Oriel started to stand, but Haldir said, "No... let me... just a moment."

After stepping away, the large elf returned in nothing but a pair of dark leggings and sat down next to Oriel. Watching his teacher awkwardly fidget, Oriel knew what the topic would be – or more precisely, who.

"You've known Muriel a long time, correct?" he asked.

Oriel clenched his jaw and nodded.

Haldir continued. "She has tasked me with finding topics for which we share in interest. And I was hoping you might be able to help." Oriel said nothing, waiting for a direct request from the hopeless suitor. "From what you know of her and me, would you say there is any overlap at all in our interests? However small?"

As ideas came to mind, Oriel resisted sharing. His eyes darted over the features of the handsome face and anger began to flood him. Muriel would want him to help; but he really did not want to. What he wanted to do was give him an unedited piece of his mind or...

"Wrestle me for the knowledge," Oriel said. "Right here, right now."

"What?" Haldir laughed. "I am so much bigger than you. We could shoot arrows or..."

"What I lack in size, I make up for in experience," he said. "And if I win, you must listen to my advice on courtship instead of requiring I give up private information on my friend."

"It seems unfair, but, I am rather desperate, how should we..."

Oriel did not give him a chance to set up the rules, he attacked and with what little advantage he had in surprise, he came from behind and took both Haldir's arms up over his head, pushing him forward to his knees and then wrapping his hands around the back of his neck so that Haldir was bowed over, his chin to his chest. With a muffled grumble of frustration, Haldir began trying to reach Oriel's fingers with his own to pry them loose.

When he could not reach, he used his strength to pull his arms forward, stressing Oriel's grip. When the position became too much to hold, Oriel dropped to the ground, slid under Haldir's legs, pulled his own through. He kicked them up to try wrap them around his waist, but and pull him down, but to his detriment, Haldir grabbed his ankles and picked him up.

"You're so quick!" Haldir laughed at him.

"Quick as a fish," he said, dangling humiliatingly. "And you're as slow as an ox."

While Haldir was forging a response, Oriel swung up by his waist and grabbed hold of Haldir's hair, right behind his ears. It was a dirty move, but if he had braided his hair neatly for his outing with Muriel, instead of trying to look so beautiful, he would not have been left exposed to that pain.

"Argh!" Haldir shouted and let go of Oriel's ankles to grab his hands. Flipping backwards before he could be caught, Oriel landed on his feet and took a low, crouching position. Pointing at Oriel, Haldir said, "That was not noble!"

"I care a great deal about Muriel," he said. "More than I care about rules or nobility."

Rubbing his temple hair, Haldir looked to be ready to give up.

"Do you want a bigger challenge," Oriel asked, "because I'm holding back."

"Oh are you?" Haldir asked with disbelief.

With a running start, Oriel took aim and then anticipated Haldir's turn to grab him and instead slid beside him in the wet grass and then took hold of his ankle to pull him off balance and into the water. Once in his familiar territory, Oriel had no trouble besting the floundering boulder of flesh. He pulled him to the surface easily, holding his head just above to give him air and said, "I beat you, say it!"

"You cheated!" Haldir accused. "Three times now!"

"Like jumping out at us from behind trees?" he asked. "You're the one who taught me that life isn't fair, Haldir. It's full of surprises and the winners take advantage wherever they can!"

As soon as he said it, Haldir took a giant breath and Oriel felt himself be pulled under by sheer weight. Haldir struggled fruitlessly to free himself under the water. Oriel held fast, knowing he could hold his breath longer. Finally Haldir succumbed to his need and rose to the surface.

"Give up," Oriel said. "I have won!"

"I could do this all night," Haldir said. "I will never give up. And if you refuse to do anything but hold on like this, then we are in a stale mate. We both lose."

Not wanting to lose his opportunity, Oriel said, "Let's both win. I will give you advice and you must take it, and I will also give you the common interests I know you share."

"If it is sensible advice, of course I will take it," Haldir said. "But if it is lacking, I will refuse and you don't have to give me the topics, agreed?"

"Very fair," Oriel said.

Once out of the water and sitting on the shore again, Oriel could not help but notice Haldir was smiling very broadly.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time, Oriel. I'm not used to being beat."

"Save by your brother?" he said.

"I wasn't trying with Rúmil... I could never hurt him," he said and then his voice trailed off and he frowned.

"So you were trying with me?"

"Yes! I really was. If you got this good at hand to hand from fishing, maybe you could teach the rest of us to fish?"

Oriel laughed and said, "Not that any of you would catch anything using my family's methods, but who would eat it if you do?"

"We would," he said. "I would insist on a celebration meal. I can't imagine anyone not looking forward to it after such an accomplishment."

Despite his intention to hate this elf with every fiber of his being, Oriel felt his heart softening. "I will do it then. If you put me in charge on those days."

"I would have it no other way!" Haldir said, slapping him on the back. "Now, on with that advice, what is this great wisdom you have on how to woo a lady, my very single new friend, with no prospects of his own?"

His tone was so condescending that Oriel lost his interest in helping and just spat, "Your problem Haldir is that you want to know about Muriel, not because you love her and want to make her happy, but because you want to win her and make her your own."

"You have it all backwards, Oriel. I want to win her because I love her. I want to make her happy, because I love her. And I want to make her my own, because I love her."

"No you don't," he said. "If you loved her, you wouldn't be trying to trick her into loving you back by performing all of this courtship ritual nonsense."

"That is her idea, not mine!" Haldir laughed. "It seems you know her less than you think."

"It is not her idea, it is her mothers," Oriel said. "Just as the type of husband she should have comes from her mother and where she should live, comes from her mother. The beauty of Muriel is, she doesn't care about any of those things; she just loves her mother and wants her to be pleased."

"Sincerely?" Haldir asked and then became thoughtful on it. "We are more alike than I imagined."

Seeing his audience was more willing than expected, Oriel turned toward him and gestured with his hands as he said, "This is what I mean when I say, you do not truly love her – you cannot love someone unless you know them and understand them. Maybe you would love Muriel if you knew her, but she won't show it to you so long as she thinks you want something from her; she's very wise that way. The fact that she gave you any time at all surprises me with how you have demonstrated you are only interested in her for the pleasure of the bond."

"That is unfair," Haldir said. "And untrue."

"Do you find her company pleasurable, or anything else about her besides what she looks like?"

"I love her voice," he said. "It is what drew me to her."

"What about her voice do you love?" Oriel asked.

"The tone... the pitch... it is captivating, everyone says so."

Oriel felt energized to be finally free to tell his secrets. "What about the emotion?" he asked. "You only ever hear her singing when she is in control; but that is after hours of practicing. The song she sang at her graduation, for instance; it took her four weeks before she could sing it without crying. And even still her eyes glisten when she sings the line of Húrin watching helpless as his daughter takes her own life. She is so sensitive, Haldir... and so guarded because she does not want pity."

Haldir's lips parted for a moment and then he asked, "You love her?"

"Yes, I have loved her from the nursery where we were both weaned," he admitted. "But she does not fancy me in return beyond our friendship and the difference between my idea of loving her and yours of wooing her is that I am fine with that. She is spectacular enough of a person for me to love without any expectations other than what she decides to give." Then angrily he asked, "Tell me, Haldir, would you be her friend if she withdrew your permission to court her? Or would you abandon her because she did not give you what you wanted? And do you have any idea of how hurt she would be if she gave you her true affection and you withdrew yours so abruptly?"

The long pause irked Oriel beyond all measure; mostly because he was also judging his own consideration of abandoning Lorien if Muriel chose Haldir.

"If you cannot answer that, you have no right to court her!" Oriel exclaimed as much to Haldir as himself. He stood and said, "Courting for a reason other than true love is foul and incomprehensible!"

Looking up at him, Haldir said, "I do not think a father or brother could defend a lady better."

"And she has neither," Oriel said. "But she will always have me because even if you win her, Haldir. I have given her my heart as my only bouquet but unless she throws it away like dead flowers in a pot, I will forever be by her side. So you had better get used to my unbridled opinions."

He watched his teacher turn toward the river again, staring out over it. "Thank you, Oriel," he said.

Hesitating before he spoke, Oriel asked, "Do you want your part now, your shared interests?"

"No," Haldir said sadly.

Oriel's heart leaped a bit and he carefully asked, "Are you giving up then?"

"I don't know what to do," Haldir said. "I need to search my heart. What you say rings true, though it is hard to hear. I do keep my focus more on what I want than the people I want it from... I hurt those I love because of it."

Having a sudden burst of conscience, Oriel said, "Forgive me if I was too harsh; my passion comes from my father's side... I inherited none of my mother's legendary grace."

"Your father is Orfelafin, the fisher," Haldir said, "But who is your mother?"

"Who she is not important," he said.

"Then why not just tell me?" Haldir asked, turning toward him again. When Oriel didn't answer, Haldir stood and with a smile asked, "I'll ask my mother or Anaria if you won't tell me."

"They don't know," he said. "There are only five in Lorien who know and when Arwen leaves there will be four..."

"Really?" Haldir asked with a grin. "I wonder how long that would last if Rúmil started the whispers of wonder?"

"Please do not!" Oriel said. And then said, "If I tell you, will you keep it to yourself? Can I so trust you on sworn oath?"

"I swear," Haldir said.

"My mother is Irien," he said. "I am her youngest."

"Irien?" Haldir said, shaking his head in confusion.

"Also known as Irimë," he admitted.

"Elrond's emissary?" Haldir asked and then his eyes grew wide. "That is why you know Glorfindel?" he asked, excitedly. "You're the grandson of a high king of the Noldor!"

"It doesn't matter," Oriel said and went for his belongings to head home.

Haldir grab his own robes to carry them and ran to catch up calling, "Oriel, wait!"

Oriel stopped and turned, expecting more questions.

"I am not so disappointed that you almost bested me now," Haldir said.

"I bested you three times before we had a draw," he corrected. "Though I cheated."

In the most winning way, Haldir grinned and then curiously asked, "Why are you not taller than I if your bloodline is so rich?"

"I should not have to explain it, but, my father is smaller than I am and from a line more generations in Middle Earth than almost any other house. By his request, except for trusted friends, they have kept their bond secret, even in Rivendell."

"I am honored to be among the knowing," Haldir said. "I will protect your secret, and follow your advice..."

"Why, because of who I am?" he asked.

"No, because you're right. I do not love her as much as you," Haldir said. "But I hope to some day." Then he asked, "Does Muriel know about your lineage?"

"Yes, she does, but not her mother. Galadriel, Celeborn and Arwen are the others... I will know if you speak of it, because none of the rest will."

"You trust Muriel so much?" Haldir asked. "Does she trust you with her secrets as well?"

"Yes," he said. "I believe so..."

Haldir looked very uncomfortable and gave a small, forced smile before saying, "Thank you, Oriel. Your boldness and wisdom make much more sense to me now, as does your size, which does not contain them very well."

They parted ways and as Haldir left, Oriel started to see what Muriel must be drawn to; innocent honesty and passion was hard for her to resist in any characters in the annals or songs. He was the heroic type through and through; much more than Oriel could ever be though his mother came directly from Valinor. And yet, Oriel's father had taught him never to try to be something he wasn't; if he was to be loved, it would be for who he was. Better not to bond than to bond by seduction.

...

Two weeks later when Oriel had calmed enough for a visit, he walked into a room full of cooing ladies, gathered around Muriel and a letter. Beside her was a pot within which was planted a long stemmed lily.

"It is an apology!" Anaria told him. "He has given her..."

"No don't tell him!" Muriel called out over the rest of them in an almost angry voice. The ladies turned to her, nearly shocked and Muriel composed herself. "I wanted to be the one to share my news with Oriel."

"I'm so sorry," Anaria said, chastised and bowed, backing away before she exited. She was followed by other well-wishers until only Oriel and Muriel were left.

"I assume that is from Haldir?" he asked.

"It is," she said softly, sensitively. "And it is beautiful. Would you like to read it?"

"No," he said. "I am pleased that he's recognized the need for it, but I would not invade your privacy."

"It is a courtship, Oriel, it is hardly private," she said. "And I would like you to read it; to tell me if it is worthy, for I feel my judgment is overwhelmed by the surprise of it."

She looked so lovely today; with her pink cheeks glowing, the color of her gown and the ribbon over her hair, her blue eyes so round under her dark lashes. She stepped toward him with the letter and the scent of the lily came with her, mocking to his senses.

"Please?" she asked, tilting her head as she added, "I trust you more than anyone."

His stomach knotting, Oriel reached out and gently lifted the letter from her grip. As he read it, his regret and fury were ground into his heart with betrayal.

"_Though all I have done was by design to please first my own expectations and then yours, my failure to lure the lady of my fancy has left me with only one option; to abandon my dignity and admit a bond with you should not be my goal from the beginning of our friendship. For this I am gravely sorry, and do not even beg for forgiveness; it is unforgivable. Rather, I offer this living lily as a token of my affection for all the fancy expense of a carefully designed courtship gift is not as valuable as the fragile and free fragrance of a love that is real. As I give this bloom to plant or discard, my heart is also yours to do with how you will. ~Haldir"_

When he finished it, Oriel folded the note and looked at the white flower. It had been his own sincere simile and it was stolen and used as a worm on a hook.

"Is it not the most romantic gift ever? Am I wrong to be so enchanted?" she asked. "I could run to him and bond this moment had I not propriety and wisdom warning me."

He looked at her joyful face and forced a smile on his own. "It is perfect, Muriel."

She reached her arms around him and he took her embrace as if it was before a long good bye, holding on to her even after she had let go. When he released, he swallowed and said, "What will you do?"

"What should I do?" she asked.

"I cannot tell you," he said. He placed his hand on the back of a chair and said, "Too many have interfered and helped you with this courtship. For it to be real love, you two must forge your way alone."

"You are so wise, Oriel. I am blessed to know you," she said. "I sense you are not happy for me, though, you are trying to be... is his past behavior too unforgivable to you?"

Oriel had never lied to Muriel before, yet in his desire to protect her from his own selfishness he justified withholding the truth. "I am very judgmental, especially when it comes to those who may hurt you. Your life is your own, and I do not wish to tread upon your happiness."

"I will be careful," she reassured. "And I will tell you everything so you can help me see whatever I may miss... will that make you feel better?"

"Yes," he said, the lie feeling like a hot coal in mouth. She tried to hug him again but this time he held her slightly away and said with a forced laugh, "I honestly have no time for your silly courtship talk at the moment, though. I will be by later in the week and you can tell me what you've decided to do."

How easily the second lie came and the telltale sign of injury in her eyes was quickly covered by a mask she usually reserved for others.

"I understand, of course," she said. "I look forward to your visit."

Oriel nodded and exited, ignoring the call of Galadriel in his mind to come visit her. He wanted nothing of comfort or direction; he saw no other way to escape his own pain than to injure his beloved. He saw nothing but emptiness and sorrow in his future and he pushed back the the tears until the privacy of his solitary flet enveloped him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Courtship of Lady Muriel Chapter 8**

**~Muriel**

"I do not understand it," her mother bemoaned from the corner of their main room. She was sitting in a lounge, folding her arms over her chest with a worrisome look at Muriel's attire. "Why have you agreed to this? It does not suit you at all... and your father would not approve of hunting for entertainment."

Pulling her quiver up on her back, Muriel almost enjoyed the agitation.

"First you moved us to Lorien to lure Haldir into courting me, then he lost your approval, and then he won you over again so completely that you were not happy when I gave him an ultimatum. Now that I am agreeing to see him again, why can you not be satisfied to let us have our own courtship without interfering? Oriel says it is the..."

"Not again... I don't know why you listen to that fisher. He may have fallen into unexpected favor with this flet, but the only wise thing he's done is pass it on to someone proper who could use it... the rest of his time is spent wasted in the water or baking embarrassing cakes."

As her mother laughed at her little joke, Muriel grabbed her bow off the table and said, "He is my best friend and I will not listen to you insult him."

Behind her as she walked out of their flet her mother said, "He won't be once you're bonded. Haldir will be your best friend. That is how it works."

Muriel knew it was pointless to argue and called back, "I'm not sure when I'll return, it may be after dark."

"Bring him up for wine regardless!" her mother called.

Muriel smiled and padded down the steps in her old boots. She had not worn this tunic and leggings since her obligatory archery training over fifty years ago. It had been that long since she had shot an arrow as well. And because Haldir had her bow restrung for the occasion and was bringing fresh arrows, she hoped very much she could still aim as well. Though, that was not the point of this exercise. Swallowing her pride she had to admit she _was_ thinking only of herself. It was time Haldir selected something for them to do that he would enjoy.

Yet, what her mother said nagged at her all the way down to the ground and through the paths leading to the targets. Oriel may have lost interest in one aspect of her life, but nobody else understood her better or shared as many other interests. She had thought they would be closer than siblings forever, but it was clear, he did not approve of Haldir and her beloved was not doing enough to win him over.

"And here she comes, I can hear her steps, though they are not accompanied by the swishing of a gown."

Muriel smiled and came around a tree to see Haldir standing there with four sets of arrow packages and his own bow. When his eyes fell on her, he looked her over and beamed.

"Oh... my lady...you are _adorable_ in training wear!" he said and laughed. "I cannot believe how more lovely you grow every time I see you... turn around for me?"

Bristling slightly at being asked to put on a show, Muriel remembered to set her mind to remain pleasant and make him as comfortable as Arwen might. So she turned slowly, her arm extending with her bow and came around to see his hand covering his mouth as he shook his head.

"It nears criminal that I have not yet seen this wardrobe selection."

"It is suitable only for archery," she said, approaching him. "It is amusing that you believe it flattering, but that is why I am here, to learn of your tastes and interests."

When she arrived at his side, Haldir picked up a bundle of arrows, filled her quiver with the first supply and said, "Would you like to go a few times before I start? Since it's been a while... to warm up, as it were... that is if you haven't already done so before we met here, in anticipation."

"No, I did not warm up," she said with a chuckle. "And thank you, that is a very generous offer." It took her a moment to remember how to look for the targets and she was quite impressed with Haldir's resistance from giving her advice.

"Good shot!" he said with excitement after she let the string loose.

"I did not even hit the target," she said.

"It was very close for not having practiced in half a century," he said. "Go on, again."

She felt sincerely flattered and after three shots the sound of a thud brought her a surge of excitement, especially considering how close to the heart of the deer target she had come. She let out a single laugh of surprise and he stood to get a better look.

"Your first stag, m'lady, in only four shots! I have pupils who cannot do as well," he said.

Her smile faded and he quickly corrected, "That was rude of me... you are accomplished and should not be compared to a student learning... I am trying to be encouraging, sincerely."

"Let me warm up with twenty shots before you patronize my performance?" she asked. He agreed and after taking down all ten of the targets in their range by her fifteenth shot, Haldir was silenced and in awe.

He shook his head, blinking with a dazzled smile. "My eyes feel deceived as if I am having some trick played on me."

"I was at the top of my class and set on a path to serve as a first round sniper if it were not for my father's interference in my selection of studies."

"The protection of Elvendom is at a loss for your choice," he said. He then took a breath and looked away, obviously holding back arguing against that choice. "Shall we retrieve our targets and arrows and I'll take a turn?"

The challenge of climbing the trees and walking through the brush served to give them more to discuss in the way of logistics than conversation, but on their way back to the shooting line, Haldir began to open a line of discussion that seemed rehearsed, but was not unwelcome.

"Someday I hope to do more than merely train students with weapons," he said.

"Oh, what is your vision for your life?" she asked.

"Strategy," he said. "My father and I play many strategy games and I'm quite good at it. I've even began beating him regularly. When I'm working with those in my charge, I can't help but want to set up attack grids and mock battles. I am only supposed to work on technique, it is a real challenge to hold back."

"It is good that you do, march wardens tend to be very particular about the way elves should be trained in decision making during their watch," she said.

"You know of a march warden's duty?" he asked.

"Glorfindel used to tell Oriel and I stories when we were elflings," she said.

"Really? Firsthand accounts of glory from Glorfindel himself, what a spectacular youth you must have had... care to share any with me?"

Afraid giving up too many details about those outings with his parents would lead to questions regarding Oriel's mother, she said, "I'd rather hear more about why you think you could teach strategy when you've never even been on a true march, let alone led one... it is a very dangerous responsibility, teaching elves how to think when in danger's path."

"Yes, it is!" he said, as if excited to hear her say it. "And I am not talking about taking on the task tomorrow, but in the future. One thing I have found is that I have a difficult time learning anything without also thinking about how I would teach what I am learning. My father says I have been practicing on Rúmil since he opened his eyes and that it must be a gift. So my intention is to lean into that gift purposefully... with the intention some day of becoming a march warden of Lothlorien. Thousands of years from now, likely, it is a lofty goal, but it cannot hurt to aim for it."

Muriel knew he was waiting for a response, but understanding the dangers of what he might face and the loss to her and her mother when her father faced those dangers, she had nothing but trepidation over his dream.

"It is too bold, isn't it?" he asked.

"Not at all," she said. "You are talented for certain and in a thousand years, judging by your size and determination... and teach-ability, I do not see why you should not reach it."

"Sincerely?" he asked and seemed to walk even taller for her words. After a few moments, he seemed to be watching her again and asked, "You still seem... is it your opposition to fighting that dampens your enthusiasm?"

"It is more selfish than that," she fibbed. "A March Warden spends weeks away from home at a time, longer if he is off to a battle. I am only thinking of how much I would miss you."

His grin confirmed she had averted attention to her grief. "You do realize, that having elflings about is what keeps a Warden's wife in content company? At least that is how it is with my mother. Sometimes it seems she is closer to Rúmil than my father!"

"Oh I would never have elflings," she said. "Not with all the darkness in the world. It would be too much to see them suffer."

"That is what March Warden's are for," he said, "to make the world a safer place so that they can have all the elflings they desire."

He had said it in jest, but unable to feign enjoyment Muriel stopped at the shooting line and licked her lips.

"You are serious," he said. "You never intend to have young?"

"I am serious," she said. "I can barely handle my own grief, Haldir. To see my young suffer would be too much... especially if something happened to take their father away..." She choked up slightly and swallowed before taking in a deep breath and smiling. "Time to shoot?"

Stringing another arrow before he could speak, she pulled back her bow, aimed at the orc shaped target and stuck it in the throat. Grabbing another, she did it again, in the eye. Another went into the other eye and the fourth struck what seemed could have been a gap in the armor at his gut. That one made the board painted with the black wretch fall backwards.

Without ceremony, she raised her brows and stood back. "Your turn."

His eyes searched her, stunned and at a loss. Instead of shooting he seemed ready to pry. Blinking she looked around and found a path, searching her mind for an excuse to sprint without explanation.

"What is your dream?" he asked. When she looked back at him he added, "Where would you like to be a thousand years from now? Have you thought on it?"

"Why yes," she said grateful he would so gracefully change the topic. "I would like to be a teacher as well, of voice and etiquette. As a lady of Galadriel's court, if possible, I would welcome in apprentices to mentor.

"Mentor! You mean you would not have your own elflings, but you would welcome in young ladies to live with you after they are of age?"

"Yes, exactly!" she said

"To sing in your home, before they are skilled?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, seeing his face grow more pale.

"And to teach them how to behave with elves?"

"That is not comfortable to you?" she asked.

"I live with all elves save my mother, with whom I rarely have any exchanges. I cannot even imagine a home full of ladies."

Muriel glanced down realizing for the first time how awkward that situation would be if Haldir did not learn to behave; both for him and for the young ones she sought to guide.

"I suppose," he said slowly, "some bonds require negotiation and compromises." She could see the sadness in his handsome face and it broke her heart.

"Nobody should have to compromise on a dream," she said. "That is why they are dreams."

Haldir picked up an arrow and spun it in his fingers a bit before saying, "Maybe, together..." he looked up at her and said, "new dreams can be discovered?"

The sudden lightness at the thought lifted her heart and she said, "That is the compromise of a skilled emissary, Haldir!"

He raised his brows and nodded, fitting his arrow as he took aim, high into the trees at a squirrel target he had set. "I never considered becoming an emissary before..." He took the shot and sent the target flying off the branch. "I'm usually so terrible with words."

"Only when you aren't being yourself," she said. He gazed at her and she said, "I quite like this Haldir I'm seeing."

"I do too," he said. "Thank you for inviting him."

The rest of the day they spent on lighter subjects and found a host of interests they shared, mainly in the philosophical matters she usually did not dare to bring up in company. Her father's views had been so extreme few had room to even tolerate them, even her mother; and given how he died by them, it was difficult to defend any position she shared. But Haldir listened and he did not dismiss anything as foolish. For the first time she felt she could open up to someone besides Oriel; on most topics, but not all.

Their lunch was a nice meal he had made himself and brought; all foods she could tolerate, despite the mess she worried to make with them. And when it was too dark to see their targets, they finally returned to the city. He walked her the extra several flights home, she invited him in and he gave much attention to her mother. Seeing her so happy brought Muriel such joy that she felt it was the best part of their day.

After his second glass of wine he politely excused himself, communicating with quite extraordinarily subtlety that he wanted a private moment alone with Muriel. Her pleased mother retired to her room and Muriel walked him to the porch.

"It was a lovely day, Haldir. I'm not sure I would want to do it often, but I enjoyed myself, truly."

"Thank you for giving me another chance, and so graciously," he said. "I have to admit, I had hoped it would go better... I am sorry to learn that our greatest differences are those dreams and fears that matter the most to us... does that not worry you?"

"Together we might face fears, and as you said we would make new dreams. Why could you not become an emissary instead of a march warden? And I might fancy leading a choir instead of taking in students..." She watched him become thoughtful and said, "Who knows, after we bond, our natures might change to give us more compassion and tolerance for those pursuits our bondmate desires."

"Can we count on that?" Haldir asked.

Stepping forward, Muriel leaned upward and placing her hands on his shoulders, drew him down doting a slow, soft kiss on each of his cheeks and then an even longer one on his lips. He was so warm and such a strong presence that she wondered why should she fear anything could happen to him.

"Goodnight, Haldir," she said.

He stared at her in awe and watched as she entered her flet and closed the door. Leaning on it, Muriel touched her lips, realizing from her own standards she had just initiated a much higher expectation on to their situation. She could not refuse his next invitation without due cause. They were mutually courting one another now!

Her first thought was she could not wait to tell Oriel, but she knew, he would not be pleased and it soured some of her joy. As she readied for bed, avoiding her mother's pecking interest, Muriel decided, Haldir was going to have to win Oriel over; that is all there was to it!

**Part 2 ~Orophin**

"Shhh… now lay still," Orophin whispered to Anaria as he backed away from where she lay on the mossy forest floor. Her lovely hair he had laid over the ground around her face like the ornamental petals of a flower. Her pale blue silk dress he spread as far as it would reach, from her long sleeves to the train of the skirt. And among all of the finery he places little snippets of parsley.

Orophin crouched a distance away, enough to see her nervous smile and her eyes looking on him with worry.

"They won't hurt you," he whispered and just as the words left his lips, his friends appeared from under the brush that hid their home. "Wait!" he said, excitedly. "They're coming!"

To his laughter, the three babies hopped to him immediately, seeking his gifts. He gave up what little tidbits he had until the last one, which he tossed toward his angel.

The parents moseyed around in the grass and onto her dress, sniffing the space, but without fear. They were followed by all their young save his favorite who stayed for a scratch around his ears. The tiny gray softness had one white spot on her right eye, making her easier than the others to distinguish.

As the precious furry friends he'd spent months luring to his hand crept upon her, Anaria squeezed her eyes shut and lay her hands flat on the ground. Orophin's heart swelled at their trust; they had to know she was a person!

"It's working," he said and stood. They did not cower at his presence anymore and now he was being given the reward of sharing their gentleness with she who was dearest to him.

When the mother stepped on her hair and came close to her face, Anaria turned to look at her and the rabbit twitched, at the movement, but continued to munch on the treat.

"What's her name?" Anaria asked.

"In my heart I think of them as personalities but I have not given them names." He knelt down beside her and was permitted to lift the mother in one hand without so much as a squirm from her in protest. He led Anaria to sit up and then placed the rabbit in her lap.

"I have felt rabbit fur before, but they feel so different alive," she said. "Still soft, but so warm and… boney!" She laughed and added, "She is all fur, I think. It is amazing to me elves can find any nourishment on so small a creature."

Unable to even address the thought, he said, "I have done as you recommend and I believe I have completed editing my written progress. It has come to a series of one hundred and twenty parchments, including illustrations."

The look of delight on her pretty features brought a smile to his face and he sat beside her.

"So it is not just that we have finished reading your father's required stack of books," she asked. "But you have your own to show him that your education had been a success and you have applied your learning!"

"I would not go that far, hardly anyone will be interested save for the novelty."

"Elder elves love novelty. Your book will be a treat… none so young has achieved what you have put your mind to and they will bless you with gifts for an opportunity to read of your discoveries."

Orophin drank in her compliments with caution. He saw it in her eyes, how she adored him. A friend's interest was always mingled with love… but if she was right.

"I thought of writing another," he said, "Perhaps seeking a stronger, respected animal such as wolves, or maybe a useful insect…"

"That would be fine, but you should have the rabbit story parchment bound to protect it and put it in circulation."

"And then we might marry?" he blurted out. Anaria's mouth closed and she looked away, stunned. "I want to do more than kiss you… all of this has been to that end." His hand was stroking the sweet rabbit in her lap as he spoke and she leaned back on her hands staring at it. "You love me, don't you Anaria?"

"I do," she said softly. She gazed at him and in her eyes he saw pain.

Looking away from her he withdrew his hands and turned. Two of the babies were at his feet now and he carefully adjusted himself so that they could come to climb on his lap. He picked up the white spotted one and rubbed it on his face, trying to still his frustration with her.

"I know I said when you were more mature and had a trade that…"

"You've changed your mind?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Do not interrupt me, please." He nuzzled the baby and met her stern eyes. "We must do this with caution. You must court me as if we have never had these discussions of our feelings and I must pretend I was wooed to you instead of the other way around."

"You mean to put on a show as Haldir and Muriel are doing," he said and with care let the bunny go on the grass. It scurried in hops to its family which was focusing on more of the dried grass a bit away from them. "You know I cannot do that…" He leaned toward her and like so many times in the recent weeks, he stole a kiss. She did not refuse. "I do not care who knows it."

"You will if they disapprove," she warned.

Defiantly he turned his body toward her and said, "No, I would not." When he kissed her again he took hold of her wrists and pulled them out from under her so that she fell to the ground. He saw the desire in her eyes and said, "I would bond with you today if I wish and you would not resist."

"Why do you not then?" she asked, breathless, but with a twinge of argument. To spite her antagonism, he dared to move a leg over her and pressed himself against her, watching her eyes flutter. When she opened her mouth, he climbed completely on her, breathing heavily around her ear, allowing himself the pleasure of feeling her under him, and ran his hands over the curves of her beautiful body.

But just as he realized she was not responding, he also discovered her collar had was pulled down tightly, a half moon of dark flesh peeking out at his virgin eyes. As he stared, her hand lifted to the place and her he thought she would cover herself. Instead, Anaria's finger slipped under the fabric and pealed it away completely, leaving her fully exposed and bare. Without thinking, Orophin's desire drove him and he drew her flesh into his mouth, kissing her with such burning desire that he thought he would burst into flame.

Her hands went to his hair, gently soothing him until his interest to pursue this impossible fulfillment waned. She was encouraging him, but not succumbing to her own passion to make a bond; too wary was she for the thoughts of others.

"I am going to die here and now," he moaned, lying against her bare skin.

"No," she said. "You are going to get up and you are going to publish your book."

He sat up and said, "Why do you think you can tell me what to do?"

"Do you not love me?" she asked and pulled her dress back in place.

"Why must you torment me with ridiculous questions?" he demanded.

"I have been very inappropriate with you, I will admit that. But I hope you will forgive me and help me remedy it by making our relationship respectful, at least in the sight of others?" He was going to argue but she put a finger on his lips and said, "You may not care, Orophin, but I do."

Pulling his eyes from her, he saw his rabbit friends were nowhere to be seen. "I will _not_ publish it," he said. "It is silly and you have encouraged it because you think it will lead to something – but it will not. Even Rúmil will laugh at me… I don't even want to know what my father will think."

"You say you do not care what they think of our relationship, and yet you care so much what they think of your book," she said.

Orophin stood and said, "It is getting dark, I am going home. Can you find your own way?"

"You are not going to walk me home?" she asked. "Have you no manners at all?"

"My heart is raw and burdened by the frustration of lust... it has not room for manners."

Storming off, Orophin could not believe the mixture of desire and hatred he felt for the lady he could both live and die for in the same breath. So familiar were they that he had no fear his actions tonight would damage their relationship; she needed and desired him as much as he did her, even if she was so skilled at controlling it.

When he arrived home neither of his parents were there, but his brothers were sitting in the main room, Haldir grinning and drinking a large glass of wine.

"She kissed me!" Haldir proclaimed. "I have succeeded at love." He raised his glass and then took a long drink. Rúmil looked to be playing along as dutifully as always.

"Did you kiss her back?" Orophin asked.

"Begging for details is poor form," Rumil corrected. "Even if we are doomed to live vicariously through his sorry stories."

"Somewhat," Haldir said. "She initiated, though, that is the important part."

"Where?" Orophin asked, narrowing his eyes. Rumil sighed heavily in the background and Haldir shook his head. Orophin clarified, "Where did you kiss her?"

Haldir's grin doubled. "The lips," he said, raising his brows. "No more am I limited to the soft velvet cheeks of my dear Muriel. She has welcomed me here." He touched his finger to his puckered mouth and closed his eyes with a hum.

"I am not impressed," Orophin said. "Having myself just suckled at the bare breast of a lady, I find your accomplishment boring and a silly thing to brag about."

He was not sure why he said it, but passing through to the loft ladder he could feel the shock in the air and their silence lasted until he was half dressed for sleeping.

"Orophin," Rúmil said once up the ladder. "You should not joke about such things. I know Haldir is unbearably boorish at times, but it is no excuse for calling dishonor upon Anaria."

Not facing him he asked, "How do you know I was speaking about her? Have I no other lady friends?"

"Anaria is who anyone would assume and I am offended that you have insulted so respectable a lady… you have no idea the shame and grief that would fall upon her should any of her company discover an elf friend of hers would even _say_ such a thing… She would leave Lothlorien for certain, unable to face the humiliation of being so poorly respected... and you would lose her friendship with_out_ question!"

The scolding hit hard and Orophin slowly began to fathom the depth of scandal in which he and Anaria were involved.

Rumil took a step toward him and asked, "Do you understand what I am saying?"

Bowing his head Orophin nodded.

"Haldir and I have decided, if you will apologize, we will forget about it. We both hold some responsibility for I know Haldir likely put the thought into your head with his jest about me and mother but I am just as guilty because I did nothing to remedy it until need arose outside of the original offense. We must be careful to cleanse what we say as brothers to one another lest we become too familiar with the profane and slip, someday bringing the tragedy to our parents nobel house."

"I understand," Orophin said. "I apologize. I should not have said it."

It was enough for Rúmil to leave him alone and return to their eldest brother below. Orophin said nothing to Haldir when they retired much later that evening or the following morning; he refused to even meet his elder brother's eyes for fear the truth of his words might be discovered. Yet, he did rush quickly the first moment he had to take his parchments to the book binders to see what could be afforded.

"What do you have to offer?" the craftsman asked.

"Nothing until after it's published," he said. "But you may read it, if you like."

The binder laughed with the others in his shop and said, "You are a young one to not realize the perk of reading whatever comes through is why our types get into the business. But it does not support us to only be allowed some entertainment. You will have to bring something substantial… however, to show my good faith, since it is your first book, I will do it on favor. I only ask that you be generous if you do benefit from circulation?"

"Absolutely!" Orophin said. "If you could, keep its contents quiet? I would like to present it at the festival next weekend."

"Oh! So I have a rush order on top of my gifting?" he asked. He picked up the pile of parchment and said, "Very generous, son of Halron… you must be very, very generous to me."

Orophin nodded, wary about the quality and interest of his work, but deciding in this case, to believe Anaria. She was right about needing to keep their relationship secret, so hopefully she was right about someone; anyone wanting to read about wooing rabbits.

Upon stepping out of the binders station, he saw none other than Muriel; looking lovely as usual and holding a ripped music book.

"Orophin!" she said and took his hand. "It has been a while since you graced my home. Did you only befriend me for your brother's sake? For I do enjoy your company for its own pleasures, especially since my dear friend Anaria can do nothing but speak highly of you at every opportunity. Why, just this morning at breakfast she told me of your accomplishments with taming of rabbits… did you just leave the book to have it bound? She feared you were too timid and humble."

"She is kind and she is right," he said. "I am fearful I shall have no readers for my sorry writing."

"Fear no more, I will read it as your first lending! I will even donate to your cause as a reserve, if you will let me! For there is nothing I cherish more than the appreciation of dear, helpless creatures for more than the devouring of them…"

Orophin stood in awe watching her perfectly pretty features saying every word he wanted to hear. He could only nod and think what a blessing it would be to have her as a sister; and she was as happy this morning as Haldir was last night.

"I sense I may be speaking with too much flattery," she said with a wide smile. He bashfully looked down and nodded. She took something off of her wrist and said, "Here is a silver bracelet, please, bring your work to me as soon as it is convenient and I will take that back and have something special to offer you in return. Though, if I might say it, my recommendation to others of its content might be of the most value to you."

"Thank you, m'lady," he said. "Your generosity is overwhelming, but most welcome... might you give this to the binder? He is doing my work on favor."

"Yes! I would love to be able to say I supported the binding of the first book for your library of work. What more could I do for the lovely youth who brought me together with my Haldir?"

"Put in a good word for me with your friend Anaria?" he asked. "I should like to court her someday, when I am mature and self-reliant enough."

"Oh?" she asked, her confusion sending a twinge of nerves through him. "I thought the two of you as a couple was understood? I hope you are not being as bashful and shy with my friend as you are your writings. That is not the way to win a lady. You must be bold and tell her how you feel! It is up to the lady to be demure."

"I understand," he said. "Thank you for your encouragement and advice, Lady Muriel. My brother is very blessed to have your interest."

She beamed at the notion and as he walked away, Orophin had a renewed hope that maybe what he wanted was not so far out of his grasp after all. Who said his writings had to be read and respected by elves? If the ladies loved him, they were as generous and well-read! He should have listened better to Anaria!

Remembering how he left her, his heart sank, but instead of looking for her to apologize, he decided to instead apply for his spot in the festival with the organizers. He would read a bit from the book and maybe… even bring a live rabbit for demonstration! How the ladies would love him and Anaria would be so honored to have such a talented friend! It would not matter what his family thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Courtship of Muriel Chapter 9

~Haldir

"Three blades," Haldir called and then held up four fingers to his students. Four took position around the one who waited with his eyes closed. Behind them in the river there was suddenly splashing and Oriel began shouting rigorous directions to those under his charge. Haldir listened to the agitated voice of his beloved's friend and smiled that he was such an impatient elf.

"Keep focused," Haldir said calmly. "In battle there will be many distractions, be aware of what is going on around you, but whatever is in front of you is your primary concern." He then walked slowly around his own group twice before he said, "Now."

When the elf being trained opened his eyes he quickly hit aside three of the blades without noticing the fourth until he was stuck. He swung around in surprise and his opponent jumped back with a smirk.

"You said three blades!" he complained to Haldir.

"Orcs cannot count," Haldir said, bringing chuckles from most of them. He motioned for the student to close his eyes. "We'll do four this time," he said. He held up six fingers and before he gave the word his attention was distracted at the joyous calling out by Oriel and cheers from his students.

Blinking in frustration at his desire to rush over and see who had caught a fish, he held his ground and yelled, "Now!"

He watched his student hit three swords with one stroke and the other three with two more swipes. Even those playing orcs were impressed. "Well done!" Haldir said to the smiling youth. "When I was attacked by two orcs, it was easy to slay them one at a time. But when the six others came at me all at once, I panicked. I trust you will do better on your first encounter."

Behind them the noise had subsided until there was a burst of splashing water and Oriel shouted, "Let it go, Rumil! It is not worth it!" Haldir turned, with concern and saw several of those with Oriel looking his way worried; all of their joy had ceased. Then there was silence and Oriel squatted down by the river's edge.

Haldir had agreed to keep their groups separate; but some danger in the air beckoned him and he slowly stepped closer to get a better look.

More loud splashing and gasping brought Haldir to a jog until he reached the bank just in time to see his brother go under again.

"What is going on?" he asked.

Oriel stood and said with disgust, "He caught one, but it is too heavy for him. We are waiting for him to realize it..."

The water was warmer than last he had been in it with Oriel, and cloudier, likely from the kicked up mud. Haldir felt around in the darkness until he had his brother's foot and then pulled on it to bring him closer. He grabbed the stubborn, proud youth by the shoulders and swam to the surface, dragging Rumil to the bank.

Rumil coughed as he took in air and Haldir tossed him fish and all up onto the bank with a single thrust. His brother landed with a thud and the fish wiggled out of his arms, to be quickly secured by Oriel with a single blow.

Sitting up Rumil stared at Haldir with the damaging look he understood immediately. Haldir had crossed the line again.

Behind him someone was clapping in a slow and very sarcastic manner, walking up to his skinny brother with condescension. It was Saelbeth, the same elf who had once been Haldir's student until he had raised a formal complaint.

Dropping his hands he said with impudence, "Look what I am missing... a fishing lesson instead of sword play."

"Go away," one of Haldir's students grumbled. Another added, "You are not welcome in our class anymore; Celeborn made it so."

The elf glanced at his opposition with chagrin and as Haldir climbed up onto the muddy bank, Rumil offered his hand, helping to pull him up completely.

Facing his detractor, Haldir wiped the wetness off of his face with his soaking sleeve and said, "We are learning the skill of speed and agility. Hand to hand combat with the added challenge of an unpredictable and slippery opponent... Would you like to try?"

"I have no need," Saelbeth said. "I do not eat the stinky stuff." Looking at Oriel he added, "Nor do I want to smell like them." Oriel was ignoring him, gutting the fish on the spot. "According to your philosophy, I suppose cutting out the belly of your catch is akin to cutting open an orc? Do you relate every game of play to the art of battle?"

"Catching fish is a skill, not play," Haldir explained. "And Oriel is a master; he could take you on hand to hand." The short fisher stabbed his knife into the ground and glared up at Haldir. To him, Haldir said, "You could, Oriel I've seen Saelbeth fight, his tongue is mightier than his arm."

"I'll fight _you _for that," the elf said, taking his cloak off his shoulders.

"Only if you join my class again," Haldir said. "Just try to catch a fish. Even if you fail, I will wrestle you."

"I am not getting in the water and playing your _games_!" he said, putting his cloak back around his shoulders.

"I understand, it is frightening going underwater... Rumil almost drowned. If you cannot swim... I could teach you...'

"I can swim!" the elf said, looking around at the others who were enjoying the teasing. "You call this elf a leader and a teacher? He is a mockery of the elven ways. He and his whole family live and behave more like men... likely because their own father has spent so much time in the company of that mortal race that it wore off on him. It is a great wonder to all the elders that their regal mother saw anything in such an uncouth oaf at all."

"Make him stop," Rumil said, "or I will wrestle him regardless of your approval!"

"Please, Rumil, do not interrupt him," Haldir said with a chuckle. "I am quite enjoying his melt down." Saelbeth glared at him, attempting to find words. To his students Haldir said, "You know you have won on merits when the only arguments your opponent can forge are insults... especially about your mother. Given his silence, it is like the last arrow in his quiver."

Furious, Saelbeth said, "I have wasted enough time trying to reason with such a long lineage elf."

"What do you mean by that?" Oriel demanded.

"Haldir and his brothers come from thin stock; a family with so many offspring they can barely keep track of his father's fathers."

"Generations of family in Middle Earth are meaningless to an elf's worth and character."

The elf laughed and rolled his eyes. "Such are the beliefs of all low breeds... I myself can trace myself back only eight generations."

Haldir sucked in a breath, waiting for Oriel to admit his own parentage, but all he said was, "Would your ancestors be proud of your bragging over their conception decisions?"

It stumped the elf for a moment and he looked them all over in frustration before he stomped off.

Haldir let out a loud laugh and slapped Oriel on the shoulder. "Brilliant way to put him in his place!"

"That elf is our brother and he is sorely misguided. It is to our own peril that we laugh at him rather than see to resolve our differences!"

Haldir's smile faded and he licked his lips, feeling the weight of eyes upon him. "You speak truth. Alas, I am at a loss on how to make right with someone who does not want it."

"It starts with you wanting peace with him more than wanting to win a battle against hm," Oriel said and went back to cutting the fish. "Even a battle of words."

"I would not argue with that wisdom either." To the other students Haldir said, "Our class is dismissed for the day. Go home and change and meet for dinner in the open dining canopy. Will the fish be cooked by tonight, Oriel?"

The elf nodded as he worked, chilled in his demeanor. When Haldir saw Rumil was waiting for him, he said, "Go on, I need to speak with Oriel."

"I will not until you apologize for humiliating me," Rumil said under his breath. "I was not drowning, I was crushing it before I lugged it on shore."

"Legitimate technique," Oriel said, "Not my favorite, but it can work if you are strong enough... which I doubt you are."

Rumil clenched his jaw and Haldir remembered Oriel's lesson on winning a battle of words coming to his heart.

"I apologize for humiliating you, just the same," Haldir said. Seeing the surprise on his brother's face he added, "The thought of losing you was too much for me."

"Someday I may be hurt for real, Haldir," Rumil said. "If your worry for me distracts you from doing your duty it could be worse for everyone."

"No doubt you assume so because Father teaches us duty first?" Haldir asked. Rumil nodded and Haldir said, "But he allows us to decide what is our duty. It is my decision then, that my first duty is to my family."

Exasperated, Rumil grabbed his clothes and said, "If that was true, then you would have resolved your differences with Orophin already."

Haldir glared at him for bringing it up in front of Oriel and Rumil turned. As he walked off angrily, Haldir called, "As soon as I can find him, I will make peace." Rumil glanced back, but did not seem convinced.

Once his brother was gone, Oriel said, "Whatever you have to say, say it quickly. I am almost done and need to get this in the oven."

"I admire your wisdom," Haldir said. Oriel looked up at him and Haldir squatted down beside him and added, "You are wise and knowledgeable beyond any of our contemporaries. I can only imagine it has to do with who trained you. My father knows the sword and so that is my strong point... but I need direction in other areas if I am going to achieve my goals."

"I am not going to train you to win arguments so that you can win Muriel," Oriel said bluntly. "If you are not skilled with your tongue enough to convince her to be your bride, all the better for her."

A bit wounded by that, Haldir said, "I must be skilled enough, I've already won her... though her first kiss to me did not involve a tongue." The flash of ire in Oriel's eyes took Haldir aback and he added, "I see your protective love for her is as strong as a brother, as she mentioned... and given that strength of affection, hear me when I say, I meant what I said to my brother! Family is the most important duty to me. And when I make your dear friend my family, I will do everything I can to see to her comfort... and that is the matter of which I need to speak."

"I will not tell you what comforts her!" Oriel declared.

"This I do not need either!" Haldir retorted. "For I know that which concerns her most and to ensure her greatest peace that her husband needs to be on a path other than what leads to battles with swords."

Stunned, Oriel stopped his work on the fish and asked, "You would give up becoming a warden for her sensitivities?" His face was not just perplexed but near anger. "Never has someone so young mastered the sword as you, and certainly not anyone with the patience, skill and interest in teaching novices! How dare you abandon such a gift!"

Haldir chuckled at the unexpected compliment. "I did not expect that reaction from you," he said. "I thought you would be pleased that I am seeing to Muriel's needs above my own dreams."

Pointing his dripping knife at him, Oriel said, "It is not your dreams I care about, but the needs of the wood in which Muriel resides!" Oriel went back to working and said, "Muriel is wounded from her loss and I give her leeway to carry such opinions as she has in reaction to it, but she is selfish and short sighted if she is asking this of you."

"She did not ask," Haldir said. "This was my idea."

Oriel laughed and said, "Or so you think."

Haldir considered it and stood. Looking down on his student he said, "Given your hostility to the notion, I suppose the favor I was going to ask will be rejected."

"If you have not noticed, I have no patience for teaching," Oriel said, scooping all the innards and scales into a large leaf and folding it over on itself. "And regardless, there is no market for fish in Lorien and that is the only skill I would feel qualified to teach."

"I have noticed, and no offense, but... I was hoping rather that you would recommend my solicitation as an apprentice to your mother to become an apprentice to an Emissary."

Slowly Oriel raised his eyes to Haldir and asked, "You would have to leave Lorien for that. Would you take Muriel away from her path as prime vocal in Galadriel's court?"

"Never," Haldir said. "I would propose marriage after I accomplished my goal."

Oriel stood to face Haldir and said, "It could take a century before my mother released you! Why such a position, and from so lofty a teacher?"

"If I am to argue giving up my path to March Warden it needs to be for something more noble and influential." Haldir chuckled and said, "I thought you knew Muriel, certainly you understand she wants more than a fisher for a husband?"

Reluctantly, Oriel nodded his agreement and Haldir went on.

"To your point, however, I will still practice the sword and teach it, when I can. By Eru's blessing on my talents I may be capable of becoming a great warrior, but honestly, Oriel, I prefer peace and for there to be no need for warriors. My father taught me, the best wars those that are avoided, so though I will struggle for it, I seek both skills with the tongue and the sword. I will use the latter only when the former fails me."

Oriel stared at him for what seemed uncomfortably long and then looked away as he quipped, "How can I deny this potential?" Before Haldir could question him he charged, "Here I am ready to strangle you with my bare hands for how your manners bother me and yet one earnest conversation with you has affected my view back to where it always goes; affection for your honest and pure heart..."

Haldir smiled at the acknowledgement."Then you believe I have potential?"

"If I can be moved by your half-witted stuttering... well... my mother said even dwarfs are more swayed by sincerity and character than well woven words."

"So... you _will _write the letter?" Haldir asked.

"I think it a smart idea. A party is coming from Rivendell for the festival and to bring Arwen home. You write your solicitation and give it to me. I will send it in my letter of recommendation with my other notes to my mother. It is the only way to make certain she will even read what someone from your station writes."

With excited relief, Haldir sighed. "Thank you!"

"My request does not guarantee a position... or that Muriel will wait for you!"

"I am not concerned, I always get what I want sooner or later!" he said backing up to leave. "That is why I do not give up!"

Part 2 ~Muriel

_A simple song written sweetly and sung discreetly as many an anonymous lyricist would want._

"My daughter, as clever as she is beautiful and talented..."

As Muriel finished the last stroke of her pen she gazed up to her mother reading over her shoulder and said with a laugh, "This was _your _idea!"

Her mother floated across to the dining area and picked up a basket off of a shelf. "I only suggested if you were to sing that awful lyric by Haldir at the festival, that you do so under the pretense of taking on the poetry of others. It is you who have written an introduction so beautiful as to blur the lines of distinction." Stepping toward the door she added, "Haldir will be none the wiser that he is being used as a solicitation."

"Why must you speak as if he is foolish and I am manipulative?" Muriel asked with a sigh.

"Oh my dear, there is no shame in it!" her mother said. "I did not select him for you because of his wit, but because of his ability with the sword. He walks on the path of a great warrior and he need not be skilled with words."

Muriel picked up the script she had written, wondering if she was using his work unfairly. Her father would not like it. There were many things he would not like about this match.

"Why so glum, speak to me," her mother said.

"Does it ever concern you that Haldir's chosen occupation is in direct conflict with father's philosophy?"

"It reassures me!" her mother said. "Had your father pursued his talents with weapons as well as his skill at carving, he might be alive today! As it is, he left me with a daughter so young she had not even selected her own pursuits. I have done well, but it has not been easy to find someone worthy enough to entrust with you before I leave this world of death."

Muriel closed her eyes, pained that her suspicions all these years were correct; her mother did blame her father for his death and she was only ever seeking her own path to the havens.

"Haldir may lack of certain sharpness to his mind," her mother added as she opened the door, "But he would never be so foolish as to walk away from a lifesaving skill."

She looked at her mother and said, "Haldir is very wise and quick witted, but only in those spheres where his footing has been tested."

"Then he should stay in those spheres," her mother said with raised brows.

Behind her there was knock on the frame of their home. When Muriel saw Orophin was standing at the open door with his book, she worried he may have overheard her mother's insults.

"The binding is finished," he said, holding up his book.

"You have your masterpiece already?" Muriel asked with delight, coming to him. "How long it is! We shall be here for ages if you are to read it to me!"

"Read it... to you?" Orophin asked. "I thought I would leave it for you to glance over before the festival."

"Oh no," Muriel said and took him by the arm so he would enter. "You need to practice your reading and I shall help you decide on what piece of it you shall perform!" She led him to their sitting area and made herself comfortable, urging him to try the largest chair, which he did hesitantly.

"Muriel is a good tutor, dear Orophin," her mother said. "Nobody will take time to read your book at the festival, they would only gaze over it's leather encasement and judge your penmanship. If you would like the content to be evaluated, you must speak at one of the open stages."

"Anaria never told me that," he said, panicking. "She reserved a tent... My book will be on a stand to be read by passersby."

"Tents are for the physical arts," her mother said. "Anaria should know that well enough... unless you are displaying your handwriting for the commission of copying the work of others?"

"No, my hand is not steady."

"Hmmm... perhaps the tent is reserved in Anaria's name because it is for her?" her mother asked. "Festivals are normally for the displays of those who have begun a new trade or for those with an extraordinary rare talent. Dear Anaria is as talentless in the arts as I but presenting a student's work is one way to demonstrate ones abilities to encourage unaccomplished elves. However, she should have told you that _you _were on display and not your book. Especially if she is interested in moving on to another student."

Muriel's heart cringed at the hurtful comments and tried to limit the damage, "Orophin and Anaria are _friends, _mother. It is more likely she understands his apprehension to speak publicly."

Orophin was looking at his book, considering it when her mother said, "Perhaps it is both... I am off to the gardens! Take advantage of my daughter's good will, Orophin, she is even better at encouraging than Anaria!"

Once she left, Muriel reached out to touch Orophins's hand. He glanced up at her and said, "I had never considered it, but Anaria was often a tutor to me."

"As I am to Haldir in the ways of romantic pursuit?" she asked.

A strange expression crossed his features, and as if to hide it's meaning, Orophin began looking for something within the pages of his work. She studied his youthful, uncertain face as he found his selection.

"I am not a judge as to if it is my best work," he said and handed her the open book, "But my story regarding the rabbit with the white spot is my favorite."

The penmanship was barely adequate and would be critiqued by any masters, but his voice in the narrative was jovial and his adoration of the tiny creatures evident. Muriel laughed many times in the two pages and by the end had decided she too loved the little rascal who had brought Orophin so much trouble.

"He only comes to parsley still?" she asked when she finished.

"No, I write later how he gave up that stubbornness when I brought only lettuce and all the others were eating and enjoying my company."

"He grew jealous!" she gasped. When he nodded with a grin, she said, "Who would have thought such creatures had sophisticated emotions."

"None that _eat _them," he said pointedly and without humor.

When another knock came from outside, Muriel rose to answer it, saying, "I have eaten rabbit when it would be impolite not to do so, but I share your aversion to nourishing ourselves with flesh from any animal which would nurture young."

She saw solidarity form upon his face and smiled at their common sentiment. Then she turned and opened the door.

"Haldir?" she asked and looked him over. "You come here soaking wet? I thought we talked about proper appearance almost a year ago..."

"Do not patronize me, I know I am unpresentable. Your mother actually sent me here when she saw my dire need to find my brother. She told me not to sit down on anything." He anxiously looked over her shoulder and asked, "Is he here?"

Muriel let him in as she asked, "What is the emergency?"

"Only to rectify a matter with someone who is most dear to me."

"We should speak of it privately," Orophin said. "The matter can wait."

"I have let it go too long, Orophin, and though I know not why you are here in the home of the lady I am courting, it is good fate, for Muriel should know what I have done."

Nervously Muriel clasped her hands and watched Haldir squat in front of his youngest brother.

As if speaking to a wee elfling he said, "I have been in terrible form as your elder brother. I have misled you in the ways of treating ladies in both my speech about and actions toward my dear Muriel."

Orophin clenched his jaw and grasped his book as if enduring the lesson with contempt.

"Love lifts up and protects," Haldir went on. "It is honest and it is kind... I have learned these truths in my relationship with Muriel, but I did not act on it last week. I curse my pride that had me bragging of her kiss."

Muriel covered her mouth at the confession and the curious way Orophin was not open to the apology.

"I blame my uncouth pursuing of Muriel for tainting your innocent perspective... and for that, I hope you will forgive me and take to heart this admonishing of you to respect all ladies, especially those as dear to you as..."

Orophin stood and interrupted, "I forgive you!" Haldir did not finish and remained as he was looking up at his younger brother. "But not everything that happens in the wood has something to do with you, Haldir." The younger elf then looked at Muriel and said, "Thank you for your time. I must be going m'lady."

When he walked out the door, Muriel saw Haldir fall to the ground from his squat. He leaned against the couch and touched his fingers on his forehead and sighed.

"Stand up," she said. "You are making a spot on our rug."

Haldir jumped up quickly and if not for his sweet defeated expression she may have scolded him immediately.

"That did not go as well as I hoped," he said.

"He told you he wanted to speak in private, why did you not honor his request?" she asked gently.

"I wanted you to hear too," he said. "Do you forgive me? I am sincerely ashamed..."

"You wanted me to hear your side, but perhaps Orophin has more to say to you that he does not want to share in my company... and to be honest, this entire encounter is yet another example of your lack of discretion." Muriel stopped herself short of a harsh rebuke and waited for his response.

"It is a failing," he said and then put his hand on his heart. "And I spoke of our kiss to more than Rumil and Orophin... I told my parents and just this afternoon, Oriel." Muriel gasped and Haldir stammered, "I am sorry! I speak my heart before my head engages... and my heart cannot be trusted, it is untamed."

Distressed, Muriel walked to her lounge and sat; she was followed by a contrite Haldir who said, "The topic only arrived in a matter of course regarding our future; which I have secured!"

"Do you not understand," she said slowly. "My reputation is my future? A lady of the court must not be thought of as being a temptress. I only kissed you because I understand your insecurity and was attempting to lift it. Any other elf would have known my interest, but you are so... daft!"

She leaned her arm on the side of the lounge and Haldir knelt before her. "Muriel... I have plans to solve this problem... plans I secured with your friend who is supportive of our match now." She glanced up at him and he said, "I am going to be an emissary! Trained by Lady Irimë in Rivendell! That is unless she can resist her son's recommendation and my credentials... I know she will accept, and it will mean not only will I become more suave in my speaking and cease to embarrass you, but you will no longer have to fear my death at the sword! For as an emissary, I need not become a March Warden to hold a place as your highly regarded husband."

Muriel stared at his eager to please face in disbelief. That he would do this for her was both a shock and a devastation. She could not know how her mother would respond and thus her own reaction was stilted. She looked down and thought of what that would mean.

"I did not consider moving back to Rivendell..."

"You would stay here while I train and when I return I will propose. Oriel thought it a smart idea."

"Oriel did?" she asked. "What about what I want?" She searched his dumb, handsome face and nearly cried as she thought on what her mother would say. "After such a public courting it would be better to have pity for being scorned! For if you merely leave on some private plan, there will be scandal as to what I did to drive you away!"

"Why?" he asked. "Do not others delay their nuptials for life's interference?"

"Yes, those who fall accidentally in love, but not those who woo their interest purposefully. Which you did. And I fell for... I will be seen a fool and you will be judged a vixen!"

"I tell you the truth," he said. "I care not how I am judged by busy bodies. But if it matters to you, I will marry you first and delay my apprenticeship until you have obtained a good enough standing here. Then, you could come with me and retake up your position when we return, or stay here without me... whichever seems best," he suggested.

"And be separated after our bond? No, Haldir!" she said. "You do not understand anything!"

She could not help but weep, not for an understandable offense, but for the frustration of feeling the entire courtship was unraveling, and all of her mother's hopes along with them.

"Muriel," he said "Please, stop crying... tell me what to do and I will do it! Do you want me to be merely a teacher of the sword and not a Warden? Or to find some other less prestigious trade? I am happy to search around... I only want you to be happy... Can you not see that I love you?"

She was covering her face, unable to answer when she felt his arm lay around her shoulder. She leaned into him and continued to cry, wishing her father was here to tell her what to do. It all seemed so impossible.

"I could... propose publicly, and then everyone would know we are engaged. I could then make a big production of coming to visit you... you would have all the pity of a wife separated from her husband, without the pain of the bond break... we could both have our careers and be united as couple when we have achieved our goals."

"But... when would you announce it?"

"At the festival tomorrow," he said. "There must still be a few speaking positions available. I could pretend to read poetry and instead make an announcement of our engagement."

Muriel's heart leaped at the thought and then she realized the most obvious fact. "What engagement?" she demanded, "You have not proposed and I most certainly have not accepted!"

"Must we make everything so formal?" he asked, sounding annoyed. She could not help but tear up at his tone. "Alright... alright... Will you marry me, Muriel, or must I perform some other trick for your fancy?"

His face was blurry from her tears and though all he was willing to do and give up for her compelled her, it was her mother's reaction should she discover Muriel had spurred the attempts of a future Emissary that urged her to nod.

A smile crept on his face and he asked, "So, it is done, we are promised?" She nodded again and he wrapped his massive arms around her and squeezed her face to his chest until she felt she would be crushed. "I will make you happy, I promise... You will have everything you desire and more..." He lightly took her head in his hands and gently kissed her cheek. "I love you," he said in her ear.

He then stood and she looked up at him, seeing his brilliant smile and offered him a weak one, for the doubt in her heart could not be overcome even by his promises.

"I must go, Oriel and I are preparing a dinner tonight for my students... He is smoking a fish Rumil caught!" She nodded and genuinely grinned at the notion. "May I tell your friend our news?"

"No!" she ordered suddenly. "Let him learn from the announcement you make... or I will tell him myself."

"As you wish," he said. Haldir looked to be examining her slightly, with nervousness before he backed to the door and stepped out of it, leaving it open behind him.

What should have been the happiest moment in her life felt like a dead weight on Muriel's shoulders. She did not know what the future held or if her mother would be able to leave for the havens on just an engagement. Would a suitor seeking an unlikely emissary position be acceptable? Would Haldir giving up his pursuit of March Warden be an outrage? Muriel laid back on the lounge and put her feet up, holding a pillow to her chest.

If only Oriel would speak to her and offer counsel on her courtship instead of being so distant regarding her choices! She felt truly alone for the first time since her old friend had arrived. Why, when she needed him most did he abandon her? It was infuriating! But he had agreed to send a letter to his mother on Haldir's behalf... a letter that would send Haldir away for a century... He thought it smart that they not be engaged until after?

Suddenly it began to come together. Muriel sat up and wiped her face, thinking about her friend's behavior. The possible explanation that tickled joy back into her heart also worried her; she couldn't dare to imagine it was that Oriel wanted her for himself? Certainly he would have said something by now? And if he had not, she lamented, it was too late! Either way, she determined to confront him over it; to demand that regardless, he remain a friend and help her though this difficult transition.


	10. Chapter 10

**Courtship of Muriel Chapter 10**

**Part 1 ~Rumil**

"It is not presumptuous, it is a sweet token to a friend so that she might remember you!"

Rumil fingered the soft fabric of his latest embroidery work as he answered his mother. "I created it so that I might remember Arwen, not the other way around."

"You can always make another for yourself," she said, bringing a box to where he sat. "Look at it this way, my dearest..." She took the small work from his hands and folded it. "She is leaving Lothlorien, we do not know when she will return or when we will visit Rivendell." She closed the box and went on. "If you regret not giving it to her, there will be nothing to do but lament for your lost opportunity." She put one hand under the box and the other on top. "Open it this way."

The demonstration was to present toward the receiver and he noted how regal the token looked inside the ornate decoration.

"She will know to lift it and look at it. If you then close the box and fold it under your arm like this, she will understand it is only the handkerchief which is hers." He nodded his understanding and she added, "It is a very small, practical gift that will not take up any space on her journey. And if she does not want to use or display it, it takes up very little room in a drawer. There is not the least presumption of expectation."

He smirked at his mother's logic and said, "I _would _like to see her one last time."

She handed him the box and said, "This is a proper excuse for a visit. And when Anaria fetched Orophin this morning she indicated Galadriel and Celeborn are overseeing the rising of the festival tents themselves. So if you go now, you may have time alone with their granddaughter." He took in a nervous breath and she asked, "Did she not say you were a friend and invite you for a visit?"

He let his breath out slowly and admitted, "She said she would welcome me as a friend while she was here... is that what she meant, that I was invited for a visit?"

"Yes! And you have neglected to make the time for it!" His mother stood and pulled him to rise as well. "You would not hesitate for any other friend; why make Arwen suffer loneliness just because she is a beautiful princess?"

Kissing his mother on her cheek quickly, Rumil felt a rush of excitement at the plan. "I can never argue with you for long," he said.

The anticipation of the Evenstar's attention drove Rumil to at times walk too quickly and at others his trepidation slowed to such a pace that those behind him on the steps asked to pass. The most beautiful lady in all of Middle Earth, and Rumil was taking it upon himself to dare give her a farewell token. When he reached the level just below the royal presentation platform, he glanced at the ornate box and realized how obvious it must seem to everyone what he was doing.

Just as he considered turning and descending, Elowyn and Elewyn appeared far below, ascending in his direction. Neither of the sisters were looking his way and he swiftly turned and proceeded upward, out of their view. Catching his breath he remembered their uncle's flet was across a bridge just below and it was more likely they were traveling there then to this highest perch.

Two guards stood casually at the entrance to the main stairway leading to the Lord and Lady's home and as soon as he took a step away from the stairs and onto the curved platform, both glanced in his direction. They did not appear to stop their conversation but continued to watch as he approached. Rumil knew neither by friendship, but recognized the taller as an acquaintance of his father's and the shorter as a brother to a lady friend of his mother's; one who was never particularly kind when they visited.

"May we help you, young one?" he asked.

Rumil gazed up the stairs and said, "I have come to visit the Eve... Arwen." He looked down, feeling this entire exercise a mistake.

"_Lady _Arwen?" the shorter asked as if a correction. Rumil nodded at him and he asked with a smirk, "Who can we say is calling on her?"

"This is Rumil," the other said, formally. "He is Halron's son, and he is on the list."

The other chuckled and said, "Ah yes, for the ladies' social event two weeks ago." He started to jog up the steps as he said, "I will see if she is still interested in a visit from an embroidery club representative."

The comment stung and Rumil pressed his lips together and took a step back, humiliated. He had not even been invited to that event, though he would have enjoyed it. After two moments of feeling his cheeks on fire and his stomach churning, he said to the tall guard, "Pardon me, but... I've changed my mind."

He turned to go and the guard ordered him, "Stand where you are! You are not excused."

In fear, Rumil held his ground but did not turn so that the guard had to approach.

Whispering the guard said, "My comrade has acted out of line. We are not independent sentries; we serve the wishes of our Lord, Lady and their family." Rumil met his stern eyes and the guard added gently, "Arwen does not add names to the list without discretion. You will be welcomed warmly." His attention was distracted above and Rumil saw peace form on his face.

There on the steps she stood, in a casual gown of bright blue. When she saw him, she smiled brightly. "Yes, that is my friend Rumil," she said to the guard. Then to Rumil she said, "Come!"

When he did not move immediately, she gestured and waited until he slowly made his way to the steps. As he began to climb, Arwen's long luscious hair swung around her as she turned to climb up and out of sight.

When the guard passed by him, Rumil received a very dark glare to which he smiled in an elation of victory and said, "Thank you for your service."

The chamber was lit with startlingly beautiful lanterns that illuminated the silver and gold leafed decor trim along the walls and in the furniture. There were silk draperies and living flowers so that the place smelled like a garden.

Arwen was standing beside a table folding clothing.

"I apologize for not being an elegant hostess, but my brother's are coming for me instead of my father and they are always in a rush to return home. I will have very little time here after they arrive... though who knows _when _they will arrive! They always take longer than they say because they become distracted on the road by this creature or that foliage. They are not fond of festivals; they have only come to hear Muriel sing. It is amusing to me how they do not see how unfair it is to make me wait for them when they expect me to hurry so they do not have to wait for me."

Rumil was in awe of how casually she spoke to him and on such a personal matter as discord with siblings; but had she not also engaged in private discussion the night of their evening out with Muriel and Haldir? She glanced at him and smiled and he returned his own and stepped forward.

"I brought you something," he said and fumbled with the latch a moment before opening it just as his mother had instructed. When he held the box out to her, Arwen's surprised expression turned to curiosity. She put a legging down and came closer to peek in. Her pale fingers delicately reached for the navy cotton cloth and she lifted it into the glowing room. The lanterns reflected gloriously in the tiny crystals he had embedded as a night sky embroidery.

"It is lovely!" She said, and held it up to examine his work as only another crafts-worker would do. "The tiny stitches are astonishing!" she said. Looking at him she said, "Even more so because the design is so simple and yet so incredibly beautiful! Is this not for the festival then?"

He closed the box and put it under his arm, as he had been encouraged, and said, "It is a gift. The design came to mind when musing on our friendship... the evening we spent together together..."

"I remember, we spoke about the comforting night sky," she said. "It is a perfect rendition. I shall find a place to display in my chambers and then even during the day I will have the stars."

"Oh please, no," he laughed. "It is much too small and not suitable for hanging... I meant it as a handkerchief only. See, the stitch is a pin point knot and thus barely detectible to the touch. It is equally done on both sides as well."

"I know that stitch," she said, dubious as she lifted it to examine the back. "It is as you say! " she exclaimed and then touched her face with it, raising her glittering blue eyes. "And it is as soft as though it were plain." Examining it again she argued, "Yet, I should not like to soil such work and thus offend it with wear from the washing."

"It would not be an offense, but an honor," he said and then carefully explained his position. "I would never presume to replace the comfort that you find gazing in the stars; yet perhaps it is not too much to offer to catch a few tears?"

"Your gift is as thoughtful as it is beautiful," she said. "Thank you." She went to the table of clothing and set it down as she sorted through her things.

After standing in silence until he felt slightly awkward he said, "I did not mean to take up so much of your time, it is obvious you are busy..."

"Are you going?" she asked, turning with a strange look on her face. Stumped he did not answer and she clasped her hands in front of her and asked, "What portion of the festival are you looking forward to the most?"

Rumil took a step toward her, but kept a safe distance as he answered, "My brother Orophin is presenting in a tent. He has kept from Haldir and I what it will be. I suppose I am most anxious to see his work."

"Ah! Yes! I know what it is through Muriel and Anaria, and I would love to see your reaction."

"I am certain I will be impressed whatever it is... what is it that you anticipate?"

"It is hard for me to decide," she said and looked down at the stars in her hands. "The singing and poetry at night always lifts me, and yet I am most inspired by the embroidery work by the masters." She took a step toward him and looked up in a most distracting way as she said, "Given your interest and skill, I should be interested in hearing your thoughts on the displays... as I take them in."

It took Rumil a few seconds and then he asked, "You would like to look at them together?" She nodded and he said, "Would you like me to meet you before you attend the embroidery tents?'

"Yes, I would!" she said with a grin. "Thank you so much for asking..."

He knew he had been tricked and smirked as Arwen returned to the table again, this time taking a box where she placed a few pieces of jewelry.

Awkward to be at such a distance, he stepped closer and she welcomed him, explaining how she was trading some of her wares she had stored here in Lorien with those she had brought this time from Imladris. He helped her make a few decisions, though they disagreed twice and then she looked to be thinking about something for a moment.

"Rumil, my brothers are not much company and always attempt to rush me through my enjoyment of the arts. Might I extend your invitation to take in the entire Festival from morning until dusk? It would be so much more enjoyable to be with a friend."

It had never occurred to him that Arwen would choose to be with anyone else besides her family at such events and he nodded his agreement before remembering with whom he usually attended festivals.

"Might I bring my mother?" he asked.

Arwen's expression dimmed but she nodded and said, "Of course her company is welcome." When he tapped his fingers on the box, feeling perhaps he should not have asked, Arwen smiled brightly and said, "She is very dear to you, then?"

"The closest confidant," he said. "And it is to a fault if you ask my brother's and father."

"Then I shall not ask them. I think it is sweet, and bodes well for your lady friends, for you have the most superb manners and natural disposition."

Her compliment left him ill at ease and when she went back to work he thought of excusing himself again and then remembered his mother's question; how would he treat any other friend?

"Would you like more assistance? I have not packed for a journey before, but I am open to learn."

"How gracious of you to ask! I will feel so much less awkward in your company having the pressure to complete this task by tonight."

He was fascinated with her process of rolling gowns around negliges and leggings to lesson wrinkling. She also demonstrated how to tuck other, tinier pieces of clothing into the center of the bundle.

He helped her with a purple slip and when she was working on it, he picked up what he thought was another ornate handkerchief. Holding it up he saw it was an hourglass shaped piece of fabric, it's corners connected by thin woven, beaded strings.

"I do not even know what this is!" he claimed. "Some sort of, hair piece?

Arwen gasped and snatched it out of his hand, leaving him aghast at what he might have done. He pulled his hands back into fists he held to his chest and seeing his expression she giggled and then let out the most beautiful, contagious laughter he had ever heard. Rumil started to chuckle along with her and she quickly tucked it into her bundle.

Considering her words carefully, she then said, "When it is too warm for leggings, ladies have other options for under their dresses... and we need not speak of it again, correct?"

He nodded and they put the embarrassment behind them. She then gave him tasks of wrapping a few glass goods.

"You do know what that is, don't you?" she asked when he picked up a thimble shaped piece of pink glass. He looked sideways at her and to his fear and trembling at where it might go, she whispered, "It is a thimble." He frowned and stuck it on his thumb seeing that it might actually be. Arwen began to laugh again and said, "What did you think it was?"

"A hobbit shot glass, of course," he quipped and then demonstrated by pretending to drink from it.

She laughed again and took it from him, holding her pinky out as she tried it. He laughed this time, feeling the moment was beyond what he could have imagined when he agreed to come here.

"What is going on?" Celeborn asked as he entered the room. Arwen grinned and he came to her and kissed her. "I have not seen you laugh so freely since you were an elfling."He looked on Rumil with a grin and the Lady of Light came and pulled him to their own room leaving him with their granddaughter for the most memorable evening of his life.

**Part 2 ~Anaria**

Anaria found herself going back and forth between rearranging the book on it's pedestal and adjusting the cage she and Orophin had built for the rabbits he was fetching. He had argued at her instructions to show off his work with the live rabbits on display for the first day of the festival, but she did not let up her insisting until he became angry and left just to make peace between them. Now, nervous as the first passersby gave little or no attention to their tent, she looked down the paths for him, wondering if he had decided not to return at all.

Finally at mid morning he came, without his bounty.

"Why do you not comply?" she whined in a whisper at the back of the tent. "Did I not explain how important it is?"

"I did not change my mind," he snapped, equally quiet. "I could not find them! They do not always stay near their home and I know from watching other rabbit families that when the young reach a certain age they make their own homes. They may have moved on..."

She spun around and took a seat, looking at the empty cage with angst. "I simply do not want you to face doubt."

"Why do you think anyone would question the validity of my documentation? Especially with you here to verify my account!"

Remembering how her own word was so doubted by the Lord of Rivendell, Anaria shook her head, worrying that Orophin was associated with her.

"Hello?" Haldir called from outside the tent. "Orophin is this your work?"

The two of them exited, leaving the tent closed behind them.

"Mother! I thought you were coming around with Rumil later this afternoon!" Orophin said, embracing her.

"Your middle brother had a better offer and I declined to tag along to distract his attention. Your father had a convenient call to the border and will conveniently miss the entire festival, again. He sends his regrets to you... but I know he was happy to leave me stuck being dragged around by Haldir." She glared sideways at him and said, "He was too anxious to view any of the other tents on the way. This is the first he's actually stopped to see anything."

Orophin smiled up at his brother who was not just looking at the open page, but leafing through the book, skimming over the drawings and text until he came upon something he would read in more detail.

"I thought you were out hunting in miserable failure these past couple of years," he said to Orophin. "For you always came home empty handed." He leaned over the pedestal and seemed to get comfortable reading, not caring to even let his mother see.

"We do not have all of what we planned to display," Anaria apologized to Orophin's mother. "We wanted to share the living rabbits with a few select parties... but alas they are still wild creatures, not pets.

"That is right," Orophin insisted, "I did not tame them so much as befriend them. I would not want to be on display either, so I do not actually blame them for hiding."

"Orophin," Anaria scolded. "You cannot attribute thoughts and motivations to the creatures! We talked about that..." She glanced apologetically at his mother and Orophin crossed his arms, defiant again.

"I think his inferences are fascinating!" Haldir said, still engrossed. "It reads like an elfling's fantasy story... knowing what they did is all true is enough to allow the reader to separate in his mind the reasons Orophin gives as the author's personality."

"I am as impressed with Haldir as I am Orophin!" their mother said. "Such a literary analysis I have never heard from him reading the annals. You may have succeeded where elder authors have not!"

Orophin was clearly confident now that he had received his eldest brother's approval, but Anaria glanced down the rows of wandering elves, hoping for as much understanding from her own tutor when he arrived.

When Haldir finally allowed his mother to view the text, he and Orophin stood off to the side to discuss what he had read, and for a very long time of it too before he excused himself to find a quiet place to practice for some announcement he was to make that evening. Many others gathered to read and discuss; several students of Haldir and friend's of his mother had come to this row specifically to view their tent.

Late in the afternoon a murmur was heard that Arwen was approaching. Eyes of those across from them looked down with raised brows and whispers. Anaria took in a few breaths and closed her eyes to try to relax. In her anxiety she was being terrible company to those visiting their tent, but she had to prepare for the encounter she was about to have.

Casually glancing down the row she saw that with Arwen was not her father; the central figure in Anaria's terror of judgement, but Rumil. And they were arm in arm, stopping at various places and pointing as they discussed what they saw. She stared in both disbelief and disappointment; if Arwen was not walking with Lord Elrond around the festival, it may be that he might not ever see her accomplishment.

"What is it?" Orophin's mother asked her. "You look out of sorts." Anaria shook her head and tried to smile and then looked down at where Rumil and Arwen were approaching. "Do you fancy Rumil?" she asked. "For if this is jealousy you should know, Arwen has made it clear that this is a friendship and Rumil expects no more from her than that... Drawing them together was merely a way for Galadriel and I to boost his confidence and amuse Arwen with his generous spirit... just as Elrond and I thought to match you and Orophin to give you a trade and encourage his education."

Anaria looked at the elder lady, amazed at the conspiracy. Orophin's mother smiled as if there was nothing at all devious or dangerous about it.

"There you are, Arwen!" a familiar voice rang out.

After it followed another of similar timbre, "Why were you not home at Grandmother's to greet us?"

Anaria turned, her world slowing down to a blur as she laid eyes on the two elves she had hoped never to see again in this lifetime. As their smiles at their sister told of their teasing, she found herself unable to look away from their handsome faces.

While Orophin was detained by a few admirers, the Rivendell twins' attention was caught up with asking Arwen about Rumil and the voices of the conversation carried over so that Anaria could hear nearly every word.

"We were only late because Elhorir went hunting," Elladan explained.

"You will hopefully forgive me when you learn I have pierced enough prey this morning to line the collar of a coat for you in fine rabbit fur," Elrohir bragged. "As well as feed you and all your friends a good meal."

"He says it as if it was trouble for him," Elladan mocked. "The prey nearly leaped into his lap as he crouched in wait."

"Indeed, so tame a creature I have never seen. I almost felt I was taking advantage of their trust making my kill."

A cold wash ran over Anaria and beside her Orophin's mother gripped her wrist. "Is that... on his belt..."

When she looked to where the elder was pointing she saw a limp gray pelt with a white spot and felt her heart nearly tear in two. "Keep Orophin distracted," she begged his mother, who complied immediately.

Jogging to the royal family of Rivendell, Anaria did not hesitate in her approach. Taking advantage of her old friendship with Elladan, she came close to his side and said, "You and your brother must go, now. I will explain it later, but do not hesitate if you do not want to cause great damage to an innocent."

"What does _she _want of you?" Elrohir asked.

"Anaria?" Arwen asked.

"Tell me why now," Elladan demanded in the cool tone he had taken with her since her accusation some twenty years ago. "Or else I have no reason to believe you."

She took his arm and begged, near tears. "Please, if you ever cared for me, do as I asked, forgive my transgressions and..."

He ripped his arm away from her and stood back. "Do not touch me, m'lady. We do not want to cause anyone alarm."

"What is going on here?" Orophin asked, angrily coming forward. His mother was close behind. He looked first at Rumil and than both the twins and finally to Anaria and asked, "Which one was it?"

"This is not the time," Anaria said sternly.

"What does he mean?" Elladan demanded. Seeing her shame and Orophin's young temper he knew at once she had betrayed him. "We had an agreement, and you blathered to this elfling? Have you no self-respect, Anaria?"

"Watch how you speak to a lady," Orophin ordered, "Or my brothers and I will show you we are young but not elflings."

Distraught, Anaria took Orophin by the arm and said, "Please, Orophin. Listen to me. Let us go back to our display tent. This is unnecessary."

"Yes, little one, listen to your tutor," Elladan said with a chuckle.

"She is not my tutor," Orophin said with conviction and innuendo. "And I will pierce anyone who says otherwise."

"Even Lord Elrond?" Elladan asked. "For it is my father who told me of Anaria's position here with your family."

"That is a lie, and I challenge the two of you against Haldir and I in the mock matches tomorrow."

"You and your brother do not want to mix swords with Elrond's sons," Elrohir said, stepping forward next to Elladan. As he did the freshly killed rabbits on his belt, swung forward and back, gaining attention and finally silencing Orophin.

"It is a scandal for guests to behave so impolitely," Arwen said, stepping in front of her brothers, "We apologize for any misunderstanding here." To the whispering crowd she said, "We will come see the work in the section later when emotions are more settled. For now we should give this good family their privacy to speak through their difficulties. You all would appreciate the same courtesy I am certain."

She began to push her brother's away and looked to Rumil who shook his head, indicating he was going to stay with his brother. She nodded with understanding, leaving the scene along with all of those who were in the path or in surrounding booths.

When Anaria saw Orophin's gaze following the fur on Elrohir's belt as he walked away from them, her own heart could not bear the weight of it and she shook her head and buried her face into his shoulder. His hand grabbed hers hard enough to leave a bruise and she flinched at the pain as he pushed her away from him.

"Is it true?" he asked. He looked at his mother and demanded, "Is Anaria nothing but my tutor?"

"She is your friend, and part of our family."

"Tell him the truth," Anaria said. "My heart is unfit for lies any longer."

Orophin's mother sighed and Rumil came closer and asked, "What is the truth, mother?"

"Three sons were too much for us. We needed help. We saw her interest in you in Rivendell, Orophin, and solicited her to encourage the friendship in exchange for support and sponsorship. It took her more than a decade to accept, but we welcomed her all the same."

Orophin's half closed eyes turned on Anaria and any love she had ever seen there was gone. No words were necessary for her to understand the betrayal he must feel; worse than any she had ever experienced. He said nothing as he turned from her and went back to their tent. He picked up the book and walked away.

"I will go after him," Rumil said to Anaria. To his mother he said, "I think you need to call father back from the border. This is not going to resolve easily."

She nodded and turned to Anaria after he went off. "Come, let's..."

"No," Anaria said, backing away. She looked at the lady she had thought was her friend and said, "I was never really a part of your family as the invitation claimed I would be. You took me in only to push Orophin off on me so you could spend more time with Rumil. And now that it has come out, he will never believe that I did not know... that my love fore him is real and not purchased."

"That you could believe such a horror breaks my heart in ways you cannot imagine! You are dear to Halron and I as if you were our daughter! We trusted you with our son's education, what more could you ask for as proof of our love?"

The guilt for what she had done with that trust could not allow Anaria to answer. She turned from the lady and walked through the tents, her world, once again, being torn apart. This time, she was the greatest offender and wished only that she could receive all of the scorn she deserved. Banishment seemed too kind. And so Anaria began the long climb to the court to confess and ask for justice. On her way up, she wished for the same fate as Orophin's beloved rabbits.

She had learned to trust again, and all it did was leave her vulnerable. She had hurt the one she thought she loved. Oh how he must ache for his loss of friends!

"M'lady?" called a voice from behind as she fell to her knees, her hand over her heart. The stranger arrived at Anaria's side and held her fast just before she slipped over the edge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Courtship of Muriel Chapter 11**

**Part 1 ~Oriel**

The knock at his door was unexpected and Oriel struggled to get to it with his hand holding part of his half-done temple braid. Seeing who it was, he smiled and let them in.

"Elladan, Elrohir! I was hoping you would make time to visit," he said and backed up to let the twins in while continuing his braiding. "Awkward timing, as I am fussing about before the evening performances."

"Carry on, we are not visiting as much as looking for a place to hide," Elrohir grumbled. "I have not ever been so embarrassed in my life."

"Do share!" Oriel said, returning to his mirror as they closed the door and looked for a seat.

Elrohir slumped into a chair as Elladan entered and explained, "On my brother's hunting trip this morning he took down a very important family of rabbits."

"Oh no... Orophin's?" Oriel bemoaned, "He must be forlorn!"

"Quite," Elrohir said. "As is anyone who read or heard of his book."

"It is no easy task to be a pitied villain," Elladan commiserated.

"I would not take it personally you two, such drama often surrounds Halron's young sons," Oriel said, "I too have unfortunately been swept into the fray."

"Arwen has told us," Elrohir said, "We are devastated for you, as will be your family."

"If you are speaking of Haldir's courtship of Muriel, I have solved the problem!" Oriel smirked and went to his desk, pulling out a letter. "This is to my mother, telling her how much I miss her." He reached in and pulled out the second piece of parchment from within its folds and said, " And this is a solicitation from Haldir, which I have signed with my recommendation for his apprenticeship."

Elrohir smiled and then laughed.

"She will not think such a joke funny," Elladan said with a frown.

"It is not a joke," Elrohir explained to his brother. "For the sake of Oriel's heart, she would not reject Haldir no matter how unqualified he comes to her and that is what makes it funny! But how you will convince Muriel to break off the engagement? She may fall out of love with Haldir in the time it takes, but she is not likely to go against her word. It would be against her good character."

"The complete fool that he is, Haldir plans to wait until he returns to propose!" With an air of victory, Oriel declared, "By the time my mother releases him ready to serve, he will have received an invitation to our ceremony." When the twins gave one another knowing looks again, Oriel demanded, "Arrest these secret exchanges! If you have some criticism, speak!"

Elladan took a breath to deliver the news. "Arwen told us that Haldir is going to propose _tonight_, publicly, just after Muriel sings."

"Muriel already knows and plans to say 'yes'," Elrohir added.

Oriel pondered the possibility of what they were saying and his stomach sank. He tossed the letter at the desk and stood, "She cannot do this! She does not love him!" The elders stared at him sadly and Oriel began pacing. "And he does not love her either," he informed them.

"How can that be true when he has been openly courting her with lavish gifts and is seeking such a station as would please _both_ her parents?" Elladan asked.

"Firstly, as you know, Muriel has not been herself since her father died," Oriel complained. "So he does not know much of her but the mask she wears to please her mother. Secondly, all of what he has done in this courtship has been by Muriel's lead, training him to behave in such a way. It is not his own sincere passion that leads him! In fact, he is throwing away his true passion to please Muriel's _false_ desires!"

He thought it was altogether amusing and a brilliant rescue on his part, until he saw the angry reaction of his elders.

"Writing a false recommendation so that you might benefit is cruel!" Elladan said, incensed. "These are the schemes of a fiend and a coward! The noble direction is to help Haldir sort through his errors in this solicitation, not play them against him for your personal gain."

"At least he is finally taking action to follow his heart," Elrohir said to his brother. To Oriel he commented, "I agree with my brother, however I would add to it that you should also be honest with Muriel about your feelings for her... and before he proposes tonight."

"He has no right to disrupt their engagement now that he knows about it," Elladan protested. "Unless they ask his opinion on the match, his part in the matter only pertains to his recommendation to his mother."

"I disagree," Elrohir said and began to give his reasons.

During the bickering, Oriel took the opportunity to rush away from the twins and follow his heart before he could be talked out of it. The possibility of such an ill-matched courtship coming to fruition had never seemed a true concern. Muriel was too wise not to come to her senses eventually. Yet now he was left with only a few hours to attempt what he had failed to ignite in some hundred years.

He darted through the tents to where he suspected she would be and found her behind the stage engaged with encouraging the other performers who had gathered. Thankfully, Haldir and his proposal speech were nowhere to be seen.

When she briefly glanced in Oriel's direction, her eyes took a second look before resting on him with favorable recognition. She at once excused herself and came with her arms stretched forward. He met her as only an old friend could; accepting her embrace with a kiss on her cheek.

"I must speak to you alone," he whispered, before pulling back. He gave her a look of earnest importance and watched her brow crease in concern. "Have I ever been unnecessarily urgent?"

"No," she said, breathless. "I... I am to practice soon, and then I must remain here until after the performances... can we not speak tonight, after the festivities?"

"It will be too late then," he said. He watched her consider it and when she looked to need more convincing he added, "I will gladly be your audience for a private rehearsal... though I doubt you need it."

Muriel smirked at him and squeezed his hands. "Wait here, I need to tell the director."

...

Wherever he led her, there were those too near for his comfort. "Why is everyone everywhere today?" he lamented.

"The festival!" she teased. Then she said, "Let us go to your flet. You say you want me to respond honestly, I can do so there."

"I have twin visitors who might still be hiding. I would say we should go to the river, but our little spot is quite muddy right now and..."

"I know a place," she said and took his hand, leading him toward the bridge. "It is in the woods, and a bit far, but it will give us privacy."

Oriel let her lead him and wondered at her eager compliance to his request.

"I appreciate your indulging me," he said. She grinned at him as she dragged him; her curls bouncing around her head where they were secured up and dangling from a weave of ribbons and combs. Among the combs he noticed the lily broach Haldir had given her and his stomach twisted.

"Why are your feet so heavy," she laughed, tugging on him as she walked backward. "You were so anxious to tell me earlier that I am very curious now." She stopped walking at his weight and tilted her head. "Did you receive news from home?" she asked. "Or are you leaving me as is Arwen with her brothers?"

Seeing no disappointment in her eyes, Oriel looked down, doubting his intentions.

"I understand," she soothed. "I have been so selfish with our friendship. You give so much and ask so little." He studied her face, curious at her fraudulent tone, "If it is what you want, I will not keep you here by guilt over my need." She smiled her fake, mask of a smile and said, "I will manage to be as happy as I can with my new friends."

"No you won't," he snapped. He had to wait a full ten seconds staring at her before her facade began to crumble and she clenched her jaw, angry at his calling her bluff. "I am not asking you for permission to leave," he said. "I have a different sort of request which will guarantee our continued friendship."

Her relief and sincere joy lifted his confidence.

"Whatever it is, if I can do it I will," she said. And then her eyes glanced at the embroidery on his robe's collar. She stepped forward to touch the delicate work he had commissioned and said, "That is the ivy you wove into a crown for me when we were elflings!"

"On the day I told you I loved you," he said seriously. "And every anniversary thereafter until you began fussing with your hair too much..."

She switched to a mask of mirth and asked, "Do you remember the year of our pretend wedding ceremony? Your brothers refused to participate, but your sister made me a bouquet and followed me throwing flowers and Glorfindel presided." She laughed and added, "We were so naïve to the complications of romance."

"Your father panicked when Glorfindel told him his daughter was married to a fisher's elfling," he reminded her.

Muriel took his hands in hers and said, "We were only fifteen, I cannot imagine what he must have thought. It is no wonder he gave me so many rules about proper courtships and etiquette with elves."

"Mine told me never to speak to a lady of bonding until I intended to carry through... Do you think we may have followed their instructions too strictly?"

Muriel dropped his hands and began to fidget. "Please say what you have to say," she whispered.

"I still love you," he said.

"I know. And I love you."

"No, I mean, I love you more than a brother; more than a friend."

"I know!" she exclaimed, "And I feel the same about you. What of it?"

Perplexed, he said plainly, "I mean to say I desire you for my wife."

Flinching Muriel showed no dismay or celebration but instead, snapped, "Is that the extent of your courtship?"

He sighed that she was making it difficult, but played along. "It is a terrible proposal, I know. You deserve more and this was not my original plan." He chuckled a bit and said, "Honestly, I was waiting for Haldir to give up… or for you to see what a bumbling fool he is, so unworthy of you." He took a step toward her and tried to break through her shell. "But you were so gracious with him that he was much more successful than I anticipated. And the twins told me he plans to propose tonight. I wanted to talk to you alone because I wanted to ask you to tell him, 'no'."

"Haldir has worked very hard on our courtship," she responded. "He does not deserve rejection."

"Acceptance of a proposal is not a prize for a well done courtship," he said. "You do not love him. That is the only reason that is needed."

"I love him enough to accept," Muriel said staring at him defiantly.

"I do not believe that," Oriel claimed. He waited patiently until she began to lose her composure.

When she finally broke, her tone transformed to sincere despair, "Oh, Oriel... I am already engaged! Haldir proposed to me yesterday and I _accepted_!"

"If it was not made public," he said in quick reaction. "Tell him you changed your mind."

"I cannot!" she said, and her eyes fluttered. "After all my tempting and encouraging of his affection... it would destroy him!" She laid her hand on Oriel's chest and said, "As much as I love you with all my heart, especially now that you have gained courage to pursue me, it would be _wrong_ of me to not follow through with my promise to Haldir."

He took her hand in his and said, "You would be destroying our happiness."

"We denied and did not act on the obvious for pride or fear or whatever reason... Haldir is the innocent here," she said. "Who are we to demand a sacrifice of his happiness?"

Staring into her eyes Oriel searched for any hope for a way to change her mind. Her determination buried him in despair. "Muriel?" he started, and choked, tearing up at the horror of life without her.

"Don't..." she said suddenly. "It will be alright, Oriel." She gave his cheek a slow, long kiss and whispered, "You are strong. We can weather this change in our friendship as we did whenever circumstances were out of our control."

He trembled in his sorrow at the potency of her scent and realized he might never breathe it in again. "You are wrong," he said. With a crack in his voice he begged, "You _must_ choose me!"

"My conscience cannot." As she kissed his other cheek, he and ran her hands up through his hair until her fingers were just behind his ears in a dizzying mixed message of rejection and affection. She nuzzled his face with her own and said, "Please stop crying..." He squeezed his eyes, feeling tears fall as she kissed him again and again. "I cannot bear to see you weep..."

In a trembling hush he insisted, "I cannot help it... I _need_ you."

"No..." she soothed, "If that was true, you would not have let me leave Rivendell." She then kissed him on the lips as if in a final farewell. Losing the strength in his legs, he held on to her arms.

In those few dear moments he remembered how proud and angry he had been when her mother took her to Lorien; he wanted them to fail to find anyone suitable and return to him miserable and ready for his wooing. When she stopped her kiss he leaned his head on her shoulder as he wept. Why had he not immediately taken advantage of his invitation to rescue her? He could hear her crying with him now and the sound of her sorrow struck a chord in him.

"I will go to him and I will tell him we are in love!" .

"You cannot!" she said and tried to back away.

He grabbed her arms tightly to keep her close as he said, "Perhaps he will forgive us! You must let me try to explain our situation... I do not think he would keep us apart if he knew!"

Muriel pulled away roughly and exclaimed, "I will not conspire!" Her blue eyes were moist in her ravage of fear, "And it would make him mad with jealousy and any possible friendship between you and I would be gone." She tilted her head and asked, "I do not want to live without you _completely_. Let us retain something if just to share an afternoon of tea or a stroll every so often as old friends? "

"If I cannot have _all_ of you," he said, "then I want _nothing_ of you... not even as an acquaintance."

She covered her mouth with her hand at his drastic threat.

"I cannot help it, Muriel," he told her as she shook her head. "I hate him for what he is taking from me. And if you so easily hate me for confronting him to try to hold onto you, then at least one of us will not die from the wrenching of our hearts."

"If you disregard my wishes in this matter and wound Haldir in any way," she insisted, "How could I _ever_ bond with you? Even if you succeed in destroying his trust in me, you would only have proven that you do not respect my honor!"

Unable to bear the ramifications of her proclamations, Oriel rushed past her and stormed toward the city in disheartened dismay.

He glanced back several times through his blurred vision to see that, though she followed, the distance between them was growing. When finally he reached the bridge, he could see only her small figure in the distance, passing somberly through the trees like a ghost and he fell into a sorrowful disbelief of what was happening. As he waited for her to approach he realized he could not fault her faithfulness and though he wished it was to him, he loved her character all the more. He would be apologizing when she reached him, but he would also be leaving with the twins and Arwen tomorrow.

"Oriel?" a voice called from behind him. He turned and a friend from Haldir's class said, "I was told to find you and ask you to bring Muriel at once to Anaria's home... Do you know where she is?"

"Yes..." he said and gestured behind him.

The elf ran off to her and after a brief exchange, he led her jogging past Oriel, raising concern in his heart for what could be the problem. When Muriel turned after several paces past him she begged, "Please come, our friend is in grave need!"

Even with all that passed between them, she still bid him a request and Oriel still could not refuse her call and he followed immediately.

**Part 2 ~Haldir**

He had thought to seek solitude; that none in the busy wood today might wander into the quiet, lonely place where he and Muriel had once had a secret meeting. But two had managed to make their way into that hidden grove. His Muriel had not forgotten the way.

Now at the edge of the city all was quiet and abandoned, which likely meant the performances were set to begin. If Haldir quickened his pace he might have reached the gathering in time for the song sets before his slotted space on stage with the poets; instead he rolled up the parchment on which he had penned a poetic bonding proposal and sauntered home. It was odd to not feel a thing, after three years of pained uncertainty, salacious desire and consuming anxiousness. Now he felt empty of all life and emotion; gutted like a creature prepared for a meal after slaughter.

He had not even the least concern for what might be thought or said over his absence after his lame lyrics were sung to an original melody by a master of voice. He had never missed a single performance by Muriel until this day. He was certain he could not bear to hear her now, and uncertain he could ever listen again.

Upon reaching what Haldir hoped would be a safe haven, he was immediately unsettled to observe the shadow of his mother bustling about in front of the lit lanterns.

In his delirious distraction, he had forgotten his promise to escort her to the concert. His negligence would once more receive its due scold, likely followed by an interrogation for an excuse. As he put his hand on the rail of their steps it occurred to him that not only did he have a valid explanation tell, but this waking nightmare might finally secure to him his share of her sympathy!

Opening the door, ready to relay the bleak news in whatever catatonic method he could manufacture, Haldir once more discovered how wrong he could be about all there was in the universe.

"Oh, Haldir!" she said in relief. "I thought you had gone to the border to retrieve your father yourself..." In an anxious rush, she took his hands and pulled him over to where Rumil was sitting; each of his hands were covered in cloths, both laid on a pillow in his lap. "Look what has happened!" She squatted beside her favorite son with true anguish on her brow as she gingerly stretched out her fingers.

"Please!" Rúmil urged in a hush, "Do not remove it... it does not feel right."

When she pulled back in alarm, Haldir noted that the cuffs on his brother's sleeves were scorched and rolled up away from his wrists. There were also several places where his robe had the dark marks of being touched with flame. He could only imagine what was under the medical bandages.

Rúmil's horrified eyes gazed up in a flinching blink; as though the very act was excruciating.

"How badly are you hurt?" Haldir asked in stolid concern.

Breathing out in a tremble Rúmil first glanced at their mother before he said, "Not terribly."

"He is hiding his true suffering for my sake!" she explained.

"How did it happen?" Haldir asked. Rúmil stiffened and shook his head, unable to speak.

"One of Elrond's sons mistook your brother's rabbit friends for his next dinner," their mother explained and then gestured up to where Orophin was likely hiding. "In a fit of infantile temper, he threw his research book into the flames!" She gazed lovingly at Rumil and said, "My dear, sweet hero tried to rescue the parchment." She glanced to the floor at what Haldir discerned was a torched cloth with a stack of damaged paper and two pieces of blackened leather atop it.

"It was three years-worth of work," Rumil said, through his gritted teeth.

"Shh..." their mother said, running her hand over his head. "You meant well; we all know that." She looked at Haldir and said, "The healers left us with ointment to apply when the pain is bearable. They have promised after the concert to send Galadriel or Arwen if anything more can be done through their healing spells."

Astonished, Haldir took in the beading of sweat on his brother's brow and declared, "Since when are a few songs more important than the comfort of the injured?" He stood and heading for the door announced, "I will fetch them immediately and plead for his case in front of all gathered if I must..."

Rúmil sat up in alarm and said, "I beg you not to speak to Arwen... I do not want her pity."

"Compassion might inspire the first melody of true love," she cooed. "Haldir can tell you that from his success... let him go. I cannot bear to watch you suffer..."

Haldir was staring at the floor, contemplating the real value of Muriel's expression of pity when his mother came at him. "Haldir! Why are you standing there like a dumb troll, go at once!"

He searched her desperate, angry face and believed her label of him as prophecy. Jealous as he was for her love, when he once more took in his brother's delicate state; knowing him to be the most steadfast and true friend he could ever imagine, Haldir decided, he did not begrudge her the favoritism. His brother was his favorite as well.

He nodded to obey her but, as he opened the door, Elladan and Elorhir were walking up the steps. He stepped out in relief and said, "Please hurry. Your healing skills are desperately needed!"

His mother came to his side and seeing them exclaimed, "We are honored by your service, sons of Elrond!" She began to explain the burns and what the other healers had done, speaking even before the twins were in the door or had said a word.

Rúmil had laid his head back and closed his eyes in obvious concentration. Haldir came to his side helpless to aid, but needing to be near him. His brother must have sensed him, for he whispered, "Take me away from this house... away from mother..."

Haldir was going to ask him why when Elladan came over and said, "We will do whatever we can, m'lady." He knelt down and as he explained to Rúmil he was going to lift the cloth, Rúmil sat up and shook his head.

Their mother came close, hovering over to watch and said, "He has not let me touch it since I put the bandage on."

"Can we not take him to a healing tent for the procedure," Haldir asked.

Elladan laughed and said, "I am performing no procedure save to look at it."

His rebuke did not settle well with Haldir, but he kept focused on his brother's request. "Mother, let them have some space to do their work," he said, and tried to take her arm. She pulled away from him to watch and Rúmil's watering eyes begged him to keep trying.

Using his father's tone, Haldir ordered, "Mother come here, now..." She gawked at his manner and he added with a regretful tone, "I must speak to you."

Elladan had taken the corner of the cloth with his thumb and finger but hesitated from lifting it. He was glaring at Haldir with a strange look. It was Elrohir spoke for him.

"M'lady, I wonder if you and your son might fetch Orophin for us. We have become distracted with this new chore, but Muriel originally sent us here to find him."

"Why would she want to see Orophin?" she asked them, her hand on her heart. "Is she not performing shortly?"

When Elladan let go of the cloth he stood with a sigh and Haldir watched Rúmil's shoulders relax.

"It is not for herself, but Anaria who has been struck down by heart sickness," Elladan said. "When Muriel refused to leave her side, our father postponed the festivities for the evening."

"When we left her flet," Elrohir added, "nothing our grandparents or her friends were doing was bringing her comfort."

They both glanced briefly at Haldir, but were clearly addressing only his mother.

"Go," she said suddenly and shooed Haldir up the steps. "Do what you can to wake him out of his stupor!"

"You should come with me," Haldir said. "He will listen to you before he listens to me."

"I have already tried and failed," she said. "I must remain at Rúmil's side through this hardship."

"We will manage without you," Elladan reassured Haldir.

From the ladder Haldir could not see Rúmil's face, but glancing from one brother to the other he knew their age and position in the house of Elrond and decided he had to trust them over his own misgivings. He nodded and was halfway up into the loft when he remembered; he had not yet resolved his issues with Orophin. When he found their loft was empty, he climbed to the roof to see his youngest brother lying flat on his back, his fingers laced on his chest.

He opened his eyes and when he saw Haldir he closed them again, his jaw clenched.

Without speaking a word, Haldir took a seat beside him, crossing his legs and put his elbows on his knees. He rested his chin on his folded fingers and stared down at his youngest brother.

"I cannot comprehend the loss of your dear little friends," he said.

Orophin took in several deep, unsteady breaths and said, "They were nothing but rabbits; too stupid to tell friend from foe. They deserved what they got."

Dubious of his sincerity, Haldir pulled in his lower lip to run his teeth over it. After a long silence punctuated his brother's claim, Haldir swallowed and tried again to breech their rift. "Apparently Anaria does not feel the same... she is heart-broken, they say..."

"I care nothing for her heart!" Orophin interrupted. "She is a foul vixen!"

Stunned by Orophin's anger, Haldir just stared at his brother. Something was more wrong than he could imagine and he was uncertain if even his father could sort it out. Try as he might to retrieve some obligatory condolence to this mysterious offense, Haldir's mind continually edited his words as improper for what a wounded heart needed to hear.

Who was he to challenge Orophin's accusations when he thought similarly of the lady he was promised to marry?

"What has she done to earn this opinion?" Haldir finally asked.

Orophin did not answer at first, but then he looked up with haunted eyes and spoke in a soft whisper. "Do you remember what I said about her?" Haldir blinked and gave a nod. "It was true."

At first Haldir thought his brother could not possibly have meant the inappropriate intimacies, but then Oriel sat up and faced him to explain further.

"She used my desire of her to tempt me, Haldir... every time I would achieve a certain level, she would let me take our encounters further... I thought eventually we would bond, but she has turned me down three times now!" He ran his fingertips into his hairline and said, "I was falling in love with her and all the time she had been hired to be my teacher and was using my lust to prove her worth!"

Haldir's rage over his brother's outrageously inflicted wounds mixed confusingly with his own recent betrayal. Such mistreatment as these ladies had engaged seemed to deserve retaliation, or at least formal complaint... yet... Muriel had not turned Haldir in for his mistake. As his young brother deferred to his counsel, Haldir realized, he could not allow himself to be a bad example again; he had to model nobility.

"It is unforgivable that she took such advantage of you," he said. "And I understand how humiliated you must be, but we must consider the appropriate actions to take, not the emotional."

"How can you understand?" Orophin accused. "Your romance has been honest and pure! You could not comprehend how filthy I feel to have touched her as I did, so falsely... I will _never_ love again! How could I look in the eyes of another lady after what I have done?"

The implications of such astute proclamations grasped at Haldir's heart... could he ever love again? He covered his mouth with his hand, failing to suppress his quivering chin from his brother's view.

"You feel for me so intensely," Orophin asked in dismay.

"Would that this was mere empathy, Orophin," Haldir said. "But I too have been snared in the web of a wicked spider."

"Not Muriel?" Orophin asked. "She is picturesque perfection!"

"If only..." he said.

Orophin took his hand and begged, "Tell me, Haldir! I know the depth of your love for her and have only ever sought to emulate it."

Haldir licked his lips and stared into the distance as he explained. "I was practicing my proposal on a high branch so as not to be heard by any who wandered by," he said. "All the while keeping a look out for any who might come, as is my habit. I saw Muriel... she was dragging a reluctant Oriel into the woods. On my perch, I could not hear their exchange of words, but it was very clear to me that she was instigating the arrangement and I am still at a loss to believe it, but she kissed him, with much more frequency and intimacy than she has ever kissed me... so much so that he became angry with her and fled her clutches. Even if he does not return her affection, I cannot ever believe her heart is fully mine if she is seeking to woo another after we were engaged...such unfaithfulness... it is unforgivable to me."

His brother suddenly took the role of sympathizer. "How wretched! I did not know of the engagement. At least I was betrayed for a higher occupational pursuit."

"It makes me wonder if everyone in the other gender is endowed with as much treachery as beauty," Haldir grumbled.

Suddenly the air was filled with a terrible, loud shout, followed by a scream from below.

In two jumps, Haldir was down in the loft and then into the living area. In a squat he looked up to see the startled eyes of the twins on him; one of which held his hysterical mother, the other a cloth with what looked to be burnt flesh on it.

Rúmil was crying out in gasps as he held outstretched one of his trembling hands. It was bright pink with a glistening, wet surface to it and a dark, crisp contour all around the edges. On the fleshy bit of his palm, small dots of blood were beginning to pool.

Elladan reached for the other, bandage hand and Rumil pulled it away with a cringing gasp.

"You agreed it had to be done for the healing!" Elladan scolded his writhing patient. "Now let us get it over with..."

"No, please do not hurt him again..." his mother begged.

Haldir stood and took a step toward the activity and demanded, "Are you mad? Wait for him to recover!" He glanced to where his mother was reaching out of Ehrohir's arms, trying to both get to her favorite son and push the prince away from her. "Let her go and get out of our house! Both of you!" he ordered them.

"You are out of place here, young one," Elladan said with reassurance. "Your brother may be screaming like an elfling, but he understands the necessity of what..."

Haldir had not even seen Orophin climb down out of the loft, but his youngest brother managed to sail past him and take on the healer who was holding the gnarly cloth.

The force at which Orophin knocked the unprepared elder down onto their mother's occupational table was enough to send it toppling over. When he began swinging and calling him all manner of foul accusations, Haldir had to remind himself he should be stopping the assault. Before he could move, Elladan had flipped the two of them over and restrained the younger elf beneath him in a wrestling move that would have made Oriel proud.

To his left, Rúmil was sucking in quick breaths and to his right Elrohir was holding his weeping mother fast. It wasn't until Orophin loosened his arm and Elladan lifted his fist to presumably strike that Haldir finally moved. He had never used his full strength on another elf before and found it remarkable how effective protective anger was at concentrating his energy.

He wrapped his arm around Elladan's waist and swung him off and away from Orophin, being careful to release him into the dining table, nowhere near his ailing brother. Once the prince broke through a leg of the furniture and all that was on it came tumbling down in a wet and messy avalanche, Haldir stomped over to him and repeated in a low booming order, "I said to get out of my house!"

"Haldir, watch out!" he heard his mother yell, but he had already heard the footfall behind him and thrust his elbow back as his right foot swung low to knock out the approach of the elder protecting his twin.

Elrohir jumped, as if expecting the move, but Haldir ducked at the elder's swing and came up under the striking grab. Taking advantage of being underestimated, he put him into the cabinet beside his mother. The wood cracked and the glasses within turned over and clanked into one another.

"You ruined her!" Orophin accused Elladan. "And you will admit your abuse or my brother and I will relay the punishment your father belayed!"

Haldir stood back in ready position, confused by his brother's outcry.

"It is a lie," Elladan insisted, standing up among the food that had fallen on him. "It is no wonder guilt has seen fit to take her heart."

Orophin was ready to leap on him again, but Haldir put his hand up and it was enough to steady the youth.

"What lie?" Elrohir asked, his eyes fluttering between his brother and Haldir.

"Anaria, falsely accused me a century ago," Elladan explained. "I sought to keep her reputation pure by not making her falseness public. She chose to spoil that generosity and grace by spreading further to her pupil."

Orophin approached his foe with more civility and asked in earnest, "Why would she lie?" Seething, he took in an emotional breath and said, "What possible motivation did she have?"

As the scene progressed, their mother moved to sooth Rúmil who seemed to have his pain subsiding and was watching the scene with as much interest as Haldir.

"She loved me," Elladan said somberly. "What more reason is there to turn when you are scorned?"

Taking that in, Orophin hesitated and then asked sincerely, "Then you believe she only wanted to hurt you?"

"It makes no more sense to me today than it did then!" Elladan admitted. "But what other explanation is there?"

"What was the accusation?" Elrohir asked softly, coming up to his brother with wary empathy.

"Kissing her cheek... touching her ear... it was a nonsense charge, really, even if I had done it," he said. "But it hurt me to have to defend myself to father – he almost did not believe me she was so winning!"

Haunted, Elrohir asked, "Was this after the feast of spring, the year before you ceased being her friend?"

"I cannot recall the exact date of her accusation, but... it was around then... why?"

"Why would you not tell me?" Elhorir asked.

"I did not want to turn you against her," his brother said. "It was youthful mistake born of heartache, there was no need to ruin all her friendships."

"It was _you_, Elrohir," Orophin announced. There was no denial on his face, only shame and alarm. "All these years she has been accused of being a liar and it was a mix up of brothers!"

"Is this true?" Elladan asked in horror.

"For one summer, I thought I loved her," Elrohir said. "I was jealous of the attention she gave you... so I wore your spring festival robes, thinking there would be no harm to enjoying just one day in her company with her favor. And then I thought, just one kiss... there will never be another opportunity. I did touch her ear, but it was an accident... She did not respond and... I saw her for the elfling she was and put her out of my mind..."

"Do you realize what you have done?" Elladan asked, grabbing his arm. "The damage to her we have caused has darkened her steps for a century!" He gestured to Orophin and said, "This far outweighs any guilt we have for this poor elfling's rabbits!"

"We have to try to make it right," Elrohir insisted and moved toward the door. He opened it with Elladan coming close behind. "M'lady, I am so sorry, but Anaria lays aching in innocent, heartfelt grief... a pain worse than any fleshly damage. We promise to send someone to complete Rúmil's healing..." To Orophin he asked, "Will you please, come help us undo what we have done, if it can be."

Nodding, Orophin followed them immediately and once they were all gone, Haldir's mother said to him, "You go too, Haldir, Muriel will need your support... you should make sure that Oriel does not continue to outshine your faithfulness to her, especially in a time of crisis!" Looking through the rubble on their floor, she mumbled, "Not every lady is as patient with their absent husbands..."

Haldir's eyes fell to the destruction in their home and wondered at his mother's reaction. The whole world could crash down around her and she would remain by Rúmil, fawning over him... reminding him of Muriel's devotion to her nursery friend. The truth of that intimacy struck him- the only way to reach her was through her heart.

"Now we can put the ointment on," she said lifting the bottle she found. His anguished distress was palpable.

"Mother," Haldir said, again taking his father's tone. "Listen to me, please. You are making this situation worse for Rúmil. He cannot bear to be in such pain in front of you. If you respect him and love him, leave us. Follow Orophin to see to Anaria. He is your son as well and needs you just as much as Rúmil, if not more, according to the sons of Elrond."

Her astonishment lasted only a moment before she put the bottle down and took in Rúmil's condition. "I had not thought of that," she said. "Is it true, Rúmil? Am I doing you more harm by helping?"

He nodded and said, "Your empathetic reaction to my pain hurts worse than the pain itself."

For the first time in his life when his mother looked on him, Haldir saw respect and honor... even gratefulness. She swallowed and said to Rúmil, "Then I will go and I will keep Arwen away. But I will send Galadriel."

"I love you, mother," Rúmil said, his eyes blinking.

She kissed his forehead and walked slowly through the mess on the floor and silently left.

As soon as she was gone, Rúmil said, "Take the other bandage off, quickly..." Haldir started to protest and Rúmil added sternly, "Do it now! I may not be brave enough to ask again."

"But why can we not wait? Let your skin heal a bit."

"Listen to me – mother put the bandage on before the ointment and that has allowed it to bond to my damaged skin... Elladan did not say it plainly to spare her that guilt, but if the skin that is there heals in any way, it will become even more entrenched with the cloth and even more painful. So do this now or you might as well chop off my hand completely!"

"I will but it is under duress," Haldir claimed and trembling, he took the bandage and began to move slowly.

"All at once!" Rúmil demanded. "Or I will pull out your temple hairs one by one!"

Haldir started to do so and then stopped. He went to the dishes on the floor and picked up a wooden spoon. Wiping it off on his tunic as he came back, he said, "Put this in your mouth and bite down... it is what the healers did for me when they stitched up my shoulder wound." Rúmil nodded and did so and when Haldir pulled off the cloth, skin and all, the grievous groan was not nearly as loud and sounded in much more control.

Rúmil looked up to the ceiling, panting and Haldir took the spoon.

"Ointment now," his brother ordered. "And I hope it is soothing..."

As Haldir did his best to carefully apply the healing potion, Rúmil began to relax. Once on the second hand, he was looking around at the mess.

"You should probably clean up before Galadriel arrives."

"Why?" Haldir asked. "Her grandsons are the ones at fault."

"You and Orophin attacked them!" Rúmil said with a forced chuckle. "Quite impressively, I might add, but I am not certain you will ever become an emissary with that sort of peace making strategy."

Remembering once more the letter going to Rivendell, Haldir hesitated in his work to take in the ramifications of that humiliation and then started again. "It was a ridiculous request to make," he said. "I will retract it as soon as I am able."

"What will you do as Muriel's husband then?" Rúmil asked. "Catch fish?"

Haldir clenched his jaw at the tease and glared at him before answering. "I will not be marrying her."

"I thought she said 'yes'," Rumil said. "Did she change her mind?"

"I suppose in a way she did, since I caught her wooing Oriel... with kisses."

His brother's gaze tore into him as he said, "I do not know how to respond... I cannot imagine your loss."

"The odd thing is, Rumil, I am hurt and angry, but I do not feel loss," he said. He put the lid back on the ointment and said, "I feel I have narrowly escaped an ambush." He sat down and looking at the bottle he added, "Once I discover the best way to break our engagement, I can do whatever I want. It is freeing... I could become a warden, or a healer... or even bake bread..."

"Or plant trees?" came a low ethereal voice.

They both turned to see Galadriel had entered. Haldir stood and backed up to give her room to treat Rúmil. She stepped in, keeping her eyes on Haldir. He shook his head, confused by her attention on him as she approached.

She said nothing, though he ached for even one word and when she reached his brother she squatted down beside him. Rúmil's face glowed in her presence and he watched her as if her beauty alone was masking the pain. She blew on his pink palms and whispered a quiet prayer. No sooner had she finished than his skin began to return to its natural light pale tone.

"I did not forget you," she said. "It was necessary to allow certain dramas to unfold naturally in order for the healing of hearts to be accomplished."

"I will suffer whatever I must to be of such help," he said in a daze.

"Be careful what you hope for, Rumil, or you may find yourself living up to it," she said.

"You mean to say, you knew about Anaria and Orophin?" Haldir asked her.

"I knew of their love for one another," she said. "Who did not?" Her eyes darted on him and he stood bold in his dismay.

"Did you also know what Elrohir had done to her?"

"That secret was too carefully hidden from my eyes; he is my heir," she said and then turned her body toward Haldir, her white gown swirling around her from where its train pooled on the floor. She looked on him as if in expectation of a response.

"Who am I to question your wisdom of when to intercede in our lives?" Haldir stated.

"Who am I to intercede without invitation," she said in response.

"You are our queen! Our lady," he said. "We depend on you to save us from our folly!"

"Do you?" she asked. "You did not take my recommendations," she said. "Nor did you seek my counsel thereafter."

Realizing the truth of it Haldir started to speak to her his apology and to beg her guidance, but she lifted her hand and placed a finger on his lips. "You have all you need of wise counsel so I will not add to it; but I am watching."

"M'lady," Rúmil said. She looked over her shoulder at him and he asked, "Are your doors truly always open to us? Need we only ask for counsel to receive it?"

"Why would you think it would be otherwise?" she asked, almost amused. "I did not appoint myself the guardian of the Galahdrim to hide away in lofty places." Gesturing to them both she said, "My heart is as open as my doors. Though I know to some my presence in their minds is much too intimate of a place for me to linger."

"What about the list?" Rúmil asked. She tilted her head slightly and he said, "When I came to visit Arwen, your guard told me I was only permitted entrance because Arwen had put me on 'the list', and even then, he made certain it was cleared through her... I thought it an honor at the time, but it frightened me to take advantage of your grace."

Galadriel looked down and folded her fingers together. "I must discover the source of this misunderstanding." Quickly turning her eyes from one of them to the other she said, "Might we keep this discrepancy between us until I do?"

"You can trust us, m'lady," Haldir said and Rúmil nodded.

She smiled at them and then began walking to the door. "Would you care for a visit from Arwen now that you are well, Rumil?" she asked.

Rúmil looked around at the disaster and said, "I will make my way to visit her, m'lady."

Galadriel laughed lightly and picked up her skirt to descend the stairs from their flet.

"Not a word about the mess from your assault on her grandsons," Rúmil said with a sigh. He stretched out his fingers, bending them and looking over the fading wounds. "Why are we so foolish as to fear someone so full of grace?"

"Because she is as dangerous as she is beautiful," Haldir said. "Like all ladies." He knelt before their broken table and began picking up dishes. "Are you well enough to help me with this or are you going to milk those wounds for as long as mother will dote on you about it?"

Rúmil chuckled and did not hesitate, paying his attention to their mother's precious occupation table. "I am so grateful to have the use of my hands, I may pick up the lute again!"

"And write a song for Arwen on it?" Haldir teased.

"Would that be so terrible? Could you not be happy for me?"

Haldir picked up his father's favorite mug, now broken in three pieces. "I will try," he said, placing it in a basket with other broken dishes. "Though I fear heartbreak for you as much as I fear father's response when he returns from the border."

"I do not fear love."

"Did you fear the fire before you were burnt?" Haldir snapped. His brother looked at him with such innocence that Haldir realized he was squelching his brother's joy. "Forgive me, I am no counsel on romance."

Rumil went back to his work and said, "I am not going to pursue her. If something happens naturally, so be it. If it does not, there is no loss, but much joy is still gained by friendship."

"I wish I had taken that approach," Haldir said. And then it occurred to him what their lady meant that he had all he needed in wise counsel. "Rumil, what do you think I should do about Muriel's unfaithfulness? Should I file a complaint or speak with Oriel?"

"Do what you want," he said. "You do not want to know what I think."

"I think I do," Haldir said and stood, coming to him. "You are wiser than me and more noble." He sat on the footstool beside him and added, "If I had listened to you more, I would be better off in every way... how should I confront her?"

"You shouldn't," Rumil said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I know it's been a while and I apologize. My life went crazy busy after Christmas with many new and exciting decisions we had to face along with an urgent need to finish our house renovations. Here is a chapter to move this story along... thank you so much to those who have been reading, commenting and favoriting this story. I hope you will all enjoy the story is it begins to resolve...  
**

**Courtship of Muriel Chapter 12**

**Part 1 ~ Orophin**

Standing on Anaria's porch with the others who had come to support her, Orophin stared into the window nervously watching the Rivendell twins kneeling by her side. Each of them held one of her hands, both gushing apologies and healing counsel. The elders were tender with her, but their method did not settle well with him. One rested his hand on her shoulder; then the other dried her tears with a handkerchief; why did they have to touch her so much?

"She appears stronger," Muriel said, stepping close beside him.

Orophin startled and shrunk from Haldir's unfaithful fiancé. Without responding he looked back in through the window.

"It is odd for me to see them as though they were intimates," she continued. "As I remember, their paths did not cross while I was growing up in Rivendell. Now she embraces Elladan as if…"

He walked passed Muriel before she finished and rapped on the door. Beside him Arwen approached and said, "You agreed to allow them to speak with her first, why would you intrude?"

He did not answer, but waited as Elrohir opened the door.

Before Orophin could make a demand, Elrohir said to his sister, "I need to speak to Orophin in private." Without question Arwen motioned for those waiting to join her on the flet level below.

Once they were all gone Elrohir said, "There is improvement, but we must bring her home. It has torn her heart that our father believes her a liar."

"For how long?" he asked.

"Indefinitely," Elrohir said as if confused. "She was only here on a vocational scholarship."

Orophin ignored the peevish reminder and stated, "I want to see her." When the prince hesitated he added, "You fetched me to comfort her, why would you keep me from her now?"

"I would not," Elrohir r said curiously and then called in, "M'lady, would you excuse Elladan for only a moment?" When his twin came out with agitated concern, he said to him, "Your persistent apology inspires suspicion in this young suitor."

Elladan's expression softened. "That is why you take offense at being called her student... However your relationship has blossomed from it's origin, as your elder, I advise you not to make any proposals; not until she is more wholly healed."

With a bashful nod, Orophin entered. Anaria sat with her arms crossed in front of her as in a self-embrace. She did not look up when he approached, but kept her eyes focused on the floor beside her. Orophin stood over her and remembering what he had witnessed through the window and knelt quietly beside her, though he could not bring himself to take her hand without invitation.

"Did they tell you that I am…" she started and choked up. She pressed two fingers on her lips to stifle the emotion and after recovering asked, "Did they tell you I am leaving Lothlorien?"

"I want to go with you," he said.

Fingering the dark blue handkerchief she said, "I will need to speak with Elrond regarding such arrangements. But I know he will say that you are young and should be with your family... especially given my..." Her eyes closed as she whispered, "indiscretion."

"That is the real reason you are leaving, isn't it? You do not want healing from Lord Elrond, you want absolution!" A tear fell from one of her closed lids. "Only I can give it... it was I whom you wronged, and only I can forgive you. We need not tell anyone... we can marry and..." He caught himself before he had remembered the twin's warning.

"I am so sorry, Orophin. I had no right to set expectations without a commitment to fulfill them."

"I do not mean right away," he tried to cover, but she looked down in devastation. Taking in quick breaths he tried to remain calm despite the sharp pain in his heart. "Are we not ever to marry then?" he asked. Anaria pressed the star studded handkerchief to her lips and before she could answer he quickly said, "Wait! Do not make a decision now... Rather, go to Rivendell, do what you must and what Lord Elrond recommends. And then, when you are fully healed, call for me and I will come. I will not bother you until you are ready, but nothing will hold me back when you are."

Anaria's eyes opened and she appeared confused, but smiled and took his hand. "You are so precious to me," she said. "Never forget that; never stop believing that I am your friend? Whatever happens, we will be friends at least?"

As Orophin nodded, a sound unheard of in the city called out from below.

"That is a war horn!" Anaria said. She stood and they both quickly rushed outside.

Arwen and his mother and a few other ladies were coming up the stairs. Orophin looked around at the bridges and steps of their city, suddenly filled with rushing elves. His own mind drew a blank to his role.

"Arwen, you are not to engage today unless there is no other option," Elrohir said to her. He and his brother started toward the stairs and then hesitated. Elrohir called back to Orophin, "Why are you hesitating?"

Behind them Oriel explained, "Despite his besting of you, he is less trained for battle than I."

Anaria took hold of Orophin's arm and the twins' gave a glance of mixed pity and disgust and then fled down the stairs. With a squeeze, she then let go and entered her flet.

Before he could follow her, Orophin's mother said to him, "Your father warned you this would happen if you did not train... Anaria is fetching her bow. She and I must take our place with the third wave of archers. You will go with Oriel, Muriel and Arwen to the higher levels and wait with the others who do not fight. They will know the sounds of the horns and give you guidance."

A horn blew again with a slightly altered note and a quick second blow.

His mother turned to Oriel and said, "That is Haldir's call to arms! But your squad is so inexperienced!"

Oriel met Muriel's horror stricken face with an expression of apology. "I would not be called if I was not needed," he said and quickly left them.

"I cannot wait for Anaria, I must take my place," Orophin's mother said to him. "Promise me to stay with Muriel!" He nodded and watched her go, fearful for the lives of everyone he loved.

**Part 2 Oriel**

Behind their squad the balcony was crowded with dozens of archers, some at the ready, others still being instructed to take positions in other trees. The bronze armor he had been fitted in was heavy and uncomfortable.

"Where is Haldir?" a classmate beside him asked.

"He is over the bridge with Celeborn and Elrond's sons," Oriel said pointing.

Rúmil fidgeted with a strap on his wrist. "We must have lost many on the border, for our enemies would never be permitted this close to the city."

The grave measure in Rúmil's tone caused Oriel to realize suddenly that Halron was on guard. The memory of Muriel's father's death came to his mind as did the worry she must be experiencing.

Before Oriel could ease his worry, a low rumbling sound echoed in the distance. Rúmil's face paled and Oriel turned to look out though the trees. He saw nothing yet, but felt a sudden chill in the air.

As the darkness began to steal his courage to face the unknown enemy, his eyes were distracted by a figure several steps to his left, glowing in white and silver armor.

"They are here," Galadriel said in a loud, low warning. Her white gown was secured tightly to her waist and torso by a dozen layers of thin, silver armor leaves, each engraved and inlaid with golden tengwar, leaves, vines and flowers. Her lacey sleeves were wrapped around her arms and fastened by white leathered, silver and bronze wrist guards. Large, bird shaped pauldrons sat perched on her shoulders with their long, silver tails hanging down to her elbows. Her hair was bound in a thick single braid that was tucked into a swirl and secured just under a star topped, crown-like helmet.

She lifted a hand and the crackling of stretched wood reassured him that archers all around them were preparing their bows.

She walked slowly to the bridge before them and as his eyes followed her gaze Oriel saw a shadow moving through the trees toward them.

"Are those wagons?" he asked, "pulled by horses?"

"Yes, and they carry men, not orcs or trolls!" Rúmil said. "They do not even try to hide their attack!"

One of the others in their class asked, "How many must there be if they were not taken down by border guards?"

"Galadhrim!" Celeborn shouted, unsheathing his sword.

To Oriel's shock, among the trees he saw the shining blades of dozens of hidden guards, waiting. He smiled and remembering lessons from Glorfindel, answered the question by recited an order the great warrior had given long ago, "'Let them all enter the wood so that none will escape it.'" Rúmil glanced at him and Oriel added, "Whomever these men are, their masters at home will never know what happened to them. The mystery alone may keep more of them out of our lady's realm, but it also ensures none will share what they learn of our tactics or capabilities."

"I cannot imagine that my father would allow an enemy so close to..."

"Unless he was ordered to allow it," Oriel interrupted. At that moment, Galadriel turned her eyes on them and the very sight of her glowing countenance put back into his heart both fear of her dangerous power and courage for his position. He knew he was right, they were safe under her eyes.

She smiled at them and then spoke to all behind her, "After this minor distraction, I am looking forward to returning to our festivities tomorrow. Let us face and fight our true enemies as an exercise of our unity and readiness to defend all that we love."

After she spoke, the riders were clearly visible as men, but unlike those Oriel had seen visiting Rivendell. They were dark, not in color but in countenance; angry and fierce. Hatred in the eyes of their leader drove him and he struck his horse a harsh blow.

As those in front approached the bridge, more of the same followed, at least two dozen horses and four men on each wagon behind them. Alongside them ran other men, at least three hundred. They were all wearing red and black and on their flags were images of a great snake.

"These are men from the East!" Oriel said to Rúmil, "I read about them and saw drawings of their emblems.

"Why are they so far West?" Rúmil asked.

The leader of the tribe slowed his horse just before he arrived at the bridge. There were at least forty elves standing visibly on guard on this side of the bridge, and twice that at least in the trees still hidden; all with swords drawn and ready.

The man who led them stopped before Celeborn with a growling that sounded to be mocking in his speech. He jumped from his horse and pointed at the four elves standing before the bridge. Though Haldir was clad in armor and the twins wore their traveling gear, Celeborn was still wearing a lilac celebration robe, his scabbard strapped to his side as an afterthought.

In mockery, the man grabbed his own hair and sang a ditty in a faux high voice, dancing around in a way that made his men laugh.

None of the elves responded. Standing like glistening statues they waited; expressionless and ready.

More horses and men arrived to the scene and the leader of the mortals stopped his taunting and then took a step toward the elves with a shout as if expecting to spook them. None of the four of them flinched in any detectable way. The only movement came from the wind in their long locks of hair.

"Does not anybody know their language?" Rúmil whispered.

"It would not matter. There is no peace with anyone who wants war," Oriel explained. "And I have read of these Easterlings in letters sent to Rivendell. They have been ruthless to Gondor and the peoples in Rhovanion... There are no free peoples left East of the Anduin."

The brute tried again, jumping closer; and then again with the same lack of result. The man called out, holding up his hand and a large spear was tossed his direction. He caught it and held it in a menacing way as if to throw it.

Before he could release his weapon at Celeborn, five arrows were released from above and struck him all at once in his chest. He stood still for a few moments in uncertainty and then dropped solid on his side, his spear tumbling away from his hand as it landed.

Galadriel moved back away from the bridge and drew her own sword.

The men acted as if they only now realized there were archers in the trees and angrily took formation with large shields in front of them. They called out insults and protests as if they were being treated unfairly.

When ten of their men were ordered forward, each carrying a different weapon; some spears, others axes or swords, Haldir alone stepped forward in front of Celeborn and the twins. Their men chuckled and surrounded him, walking slowly.

He knew his teacher's skill was beyond taking on ten elves in practice and he had survived against ten orcs. But these were men. He glanced at Rúmil's worried face and wondered if it was only the natural concern of a brother, or if there was reason to fear for Muriel's fiancé.

A selfish idea crossed his mind; if Haldir were killed in battle... he shook his head, ashamed to finish the thought.

From where he stood, Oriel could not see everything that happened, but he heard the sound of metal on metal ringing in the air. There were grunts from the men and then silence. Oriel's heart leapt when he saw only Haldir was left standing. Shouts rang out at their defeat and the sound of stomping feet was met with wisps of arrows coming from above. It had begun.

"Take your targets, archers!" an order was given. The arrows felled in two swarms, striking down hoards of men before the warriors reached them to do their own damage.

Galadriel's voice in Oriel's mind ordered,_"Move slowly to the river... some will try to swim to this shore. Be mindful to give the archers behind you a clear shot of our enemies... you are only the lure."_

All of those in his company did as she had silently bid, but any enemies coming to the other bank were dropping dead as they approached. By elf sword or arrow, the lives of the men were ending and through the ingenuity of their queen and skill of their wardens none would survive. The sound of horror and screeching pain sent a shiver through him so that Oriel felt blessed to not have to be on the other side of the river, dealing out the death. He then caught the irony to be here, so awfully unprepared, protecting Muriel by taking part in the battle that she loathed so that she could live her life bonded to another.

"Haldir's been hurt!" Rúmil called out. "He's fallen down!"

Oriel looked up and struggled at first to find him, but Rúmil frantically pointed to his brother who was only up on his knees now.

"A spear clipped his shoulder..." Rúmil cried out and the gasped, "There's a chariot moving toward him!"

Before Oriel could respond, Rúmil ran to Galadriel and pleaded, "That horse is going to trample my brother!"

She saw it immediately and turned to shout at the balcony, "Archers, stop the chariot!"

A wave of arrows floated up above Haldir and came down upon the beast. The poor horse stumbled and the chariot crashed into and tumbled over it, sending the man flying over to land next to Haldir, who then lifted his sword with his left hand and killed him.

Galadriel moved toward the bridge and Rúmil followed her. On the other side chaos reigned, for though the elves slew the men in their midst, the majority of the guardians were working to stop any who were trying to escape, leaving pockets of men fortifying their positions. Haldir was alone with only a few guards to break through their miniature strongholds and slay the cowering mortals. It was obvious he was struggling to fight with only one hand, but he still conquered those he engaged.

After another group was defeated, Haldir turned his head and Oriel thought for certain their lady was speaking to him. He stumbled toward them, holding his arm where his pauldron had broken and his flesh lay bare. On his way his eyes caught sight of a single guardian struggling with two men. He ran to his aid, and kept one of the men occupied so that the elf could do damage. Oriel had found his way to the bridge and stood beside Rúmil and Galadriel, watching in awe as Haldir disobeyed, remaining in the field, scanning the scattered groupings of battles.

"Did you order him to come back?" Oriel asked Galadriel. She did not respond, merely continued to stare at Haldir. From this vantage Oriel could hear their teacher calling out to elven guardians to be wary of the over turned wagon. Just as they came to it several men jumped out upon them and two elves were struck.

When Haldir began running toward them, Galadriel took two steps onto the bridge and her eyes lit up, illuminating the area briefly so that every dark soul which still lived was evident to all eyes of elves. A sudden array of arrows flew down into the field and struck any surviving men lying wounded on the ground.

After helping sort out that battle, Haldir started back toward the bridge again. Oriel was relieved when he was almost to them, until Rúmil pointed at three men being chased by a few other elves right toward Haldir. They held their spears out in front of them and it was clear they would reach Haldir before those who chased them arrived. And then the guardians chasing suddenly became engaged with other men.

There was no one else but Haldir now and he had nowhere to run, so he braced himself, fearlessly.

"Why aren't the archers taking them?" Rúmil demanded, looking back at the balcony. "Archers! Protect Haldir!" A few arrows were let go, but they did not hit the men.

"It is a long shot," Galadriel said and motioned for her bow to be brought to her, but not in time for Haldir's brother to be satisfied.

Rúmil took off running and Oriel hesitated one second before he felt compelled to follow. On his way he thought of Muriel and her grief if she lost her betrothed. For all her fickleness, she did love this elf, and if he had to admit it, Oriel did too. He would rather lose his beloved to the elf she loved, than lose his teacher to a mortal's sword.

Haldir was fighting all three at once, though awkward, he was doing damage to each. Rúmil shouted at them to get their attention and one peeled away and rushed him. Oriel was at a loss when he arrived; not sure if he should help a healthy Rúmil with his one or a hurt Haldir with his two. When Haldir was struck and cried out, he ran to lend aid, but just as the man lifted a sword to defend himself from Oriel, an arrow passed by and pierced the man's eye.

The closeness of the shot startled him momentarily and then he struck at the other man's back, getting his attention so that Haldir could slice his throat. They both turned to help Rúmil who was laying on the ground next to the man who held a scarlet sword.

Haldir jumped on him from behind and twisted his neck, tossing his limp body aside. Oriel kneeled beside Rúmil who blinked and gazed up at his brother.

A horn blew behind them as Haldir fell to his knees and asked, "Where were you struck, Rúmil?"

"I feel nothing," he said. Haldir frowned and looked him over. Rúmil sat up and chuckled. "I tripped... and fell backward."

"But the blood on his sword?" Oriel asked.

"That was his own," Rúmil said. "He swung down and hit his own leg, the oaf."

Haldir smiled and got up, extending Rúmil a hand. "At least one of my students made a kill today," he commented. "Well done Oriel." Though his voice was proud, he did not make eye contact.

"It was not me," Oriel corrected. "An archer got that one before I could take a swing."

"This is much too far to risk taking aim through a hand to hand," Haldir scoffed.

"It could have been Galadriel," Oriel commented. Haldir glanced down at the man and when he saw the arrow sticking out of his eye, he froze. He reached down, touched the feathers and looked back over the long stretch through the trees, over the bridge and onto the balcony. His seemed to be holding his breath, frightened. "Probably," he said breathless finally and stood. "Thank you for coming to my aid," he mumbled. His voice trailed away as he walked from them, "I must have my arm tended. Help clean up this mess..."

Rúmil got up and sadly watched his brother just as other guardians were passing by.

"What are _you _doing here?" came a familiar voice among them. Rúmil gave out a laugh and wrapped his arms around Halron's neck. "Alright, son... don't embarrass me that you doubted my skills so much."

Oriel watched the reunion with slight envy before he began to help pile bodies. He could almost welcome catching fish with his own father again.

**Part 3 ~Muriel**

"You must sing," Muriel's mother insisted. "It is expected. Everyone else has recovered from what our Lady has called merely a distraction... you only need to change out of this costume and into a gown. Put what happened out of your mind. None were seriously hurt, and Haldir did not even need much of a bandage."

Sitting in her room, curled up on a chair, Muriel twirled an arrow between her fingers, staring at a carved box her father had made for her. It contained many letters he had written to her, and poems. Her eyes stung again as she thought of her decision and actions of late. Oriel was right; she was living for the wishes of the dead. How many times had her father changed his mind over his long life? Would he not have changed his mind again if he knew his non-violent stance led to his own death and so much sorrow for his family?

"Muriel, it is going to be very embarrassing for both of us if you refuse to go. Everyone is looking forward to hearing you sing. Do you want to disappoint them?"

"I do not want to marry Haldir," she blurted out.

Her mother sucked in a breath and sat down on the bed. "After his performance today you have no reason to reject him! And what of his youngest brother's loss and Anaria's sadness over the destruction of his book?" Muriel gazed up as her mother went on. "And Rúmil's recent burns... can you not see that accepting his proposal will bring his entire house the joy they have been missing? Will you instead heap more grief upon their family?"

"I am not responsible for anyone's happiness but my own."

"If you really feel that way, then you should never sing again. Because someone with your gift is responsible for comforting others... if you have no compassion you cannot fulfill your role!" she snapped. She stood and said, "And if you refuse Haldir and humiliate him in front of the wood under these circumstances, nobody will ever trust you again. Nobody will be able to listen to your voice without remembering what you have done!" She walked to the door and said, "So you shot a man in the eye. He was a murderer... get over it! It is not Haldir's fault there is evil in the world. You should be grateful he has the power to fight it!"

"My decision has nothing to do with what I did, but _why _I did it!"

"And why was that?" her mother demanded. "Why did you put this get up on and place yourself on that flet when you knew it would break your heart to kill?"

"I did it for Oriel..." she said. Her mother rolled her eyes. "He has finally confessed his love for me... and I rejected him. I will regret it for the rest of my life if I do not make it right."

"The fisher?" her mother laughed. "You would trade a potential March Warden, for a lowly fisher?"

"He is so much more than you know," Muriel said. "And I will marry him. I do not care what you say or what anyone thinks." Her mother's anger looked about to be unleashed again and unable to bare it she said, "He is worthy, he is the grandson of Finwe!" Her face flamed red at her betrayal of the secret, but watching her mother's expression transform from haughty disgust to elation, she felt it was almost worth the destruction of their trust.

"Irien does not just dote on him out of pity for a motherless elfling? She is in fact his mother?" she asked, her hand to her chest. Muriel looked away from her and her mother came to her side demanding, "My prejudiced eyes have been so blind, but I see it now! Of course... his friendships, his status here... his demeanor and airs... and grace... and manners! It has been your secret from me! Why did you not tell me before now?"

"Because Oriel does not want expectations on him because of his lineage. He only told me because he knew I did not care. He is proud of his profession and his father..." She ran her fingers over the feathers of the arrow and added, "And I wanted him to court me on his own terms... and not feel pressured by you to do it."

"I am offended that you think so little of me, Muriel. Everything I do is for your happiness..."

"Then you are a miserable failure," she grumbled.

Her mother stood silent and stared down at her until Muriel glanced up. With tears in her eyes, her mother said, "I will trouble you no more. I will leave with Arwen for Rivendell and make my way to the havens thereafter." Muriel watched her mother slowly move to the door of her bedroom where she stopped and said, "I only wish I could have heard you sing one more time... for whatever you think of me, I do love you, and you are the only joy I have left in this world since losing your father."

At her words and her exit, Muriel let out a sob and dropped the arrow to the floor. It did not take her long before empathy and regret changed her mind and she was dressing for the performance. She could explain to Haldir that he should not make their promise public for she wanted to accompany her mother to the havens. He could not refuse her that journey and it would buy her time to decide what to do.

Once dressed, she came into the main area of their talon, not surprised to see her mother was waiting for her.

...

"Muriel, I am so blessed to see you here," Arwen's sweet voice drifted to her, lifting her spirits. "I wondered when I saw Haldir with his brothers why you were not in his company... they could use your cheering. I have been of little help, even to poor Rúmil... it seems they share a heart and mourn for poor Orophin losing first his rabbits and then his book and now Anaria to Rivendell."

"So she has decided, then?" Muriel asked. She saw where Halron's family stood together and noticed Rúmil's eyes looked their way, but none of the rest took notice of her.

"I wish I had the heart to comfort them, m'lady, but I am about to perform and it is all I can do to find the strength after so much death has tainted our wood... the stench of the fires still lingers in the air."

"Of course I understand," Arwen cooed. She embraced her and said, "It is too sad a time for Haldir to propose, I hope he will wait until we are all in better spirits so that we can enjoy the moment."

The instrumentalists appeared on stage in the grand clearing and the director of music passed by Muriel and said to them, "M'lady Arwen, Evenstar, might I borrow Muriel, the star of Lorien?"

Muriel allowed herself to be led by the arm to the side of the stage to her seat in front of the chorus. It was not until Celeborn began calling for Haldir to come forward that Muriel began to pay attention to the introductions and acknowledgements.

"I can see that this crowd has not yet had its gloom lifted as is fitting for a festival of voices, so I would like to give you something to celebrate."

Muriel's heart fluttered and she felt a chill run over her. Haldir did not look her way and she did not recognize his stern expression; Arwen was right, he seemed incredibly forlorn, but much more than to be only sympathizing with a brother.

"I have not seen a warrior of this stature and humility since fighting alongside Gil-galad," Celeborn went on. "We all here witnessed his ability to put fear into the hearts of our enemy, I personally gave him that challenge for my own amusement, and he lived up to it beyond my expectations. However, few were there to hear his quite astute assessments on the field. I believe we should all therefore celebrate the passing of a youth who has been teaching his contemporaries into the official rank of an elf mentor; the youngest on record in our wood... come more quickly, young one or I should run out of flattery."

As the grand figure, draped in quite a fanciful robe, made his way to the front of the gathering, Celeborn continued speaking, his arm outstretched.

"Haldir. The son of my dear friend Halron. You have been a delight to watch grow from a silly, distracted elfling into an elegant, focused warrior."

Haldir climbed the steps to the stage and Muriel had to admit, he was carrying himself well and not tainted with arrogance at all, as he might have when they had first met. He even smiled very humbly and nodded at the compliments without argument or endorsement. When it came time for him to speak, Haldir crossed his hands in front of himself and took a deep breath.

"It is my honor to serve, not just my Lord and Lady, but all of you. At one time I did it for recognition and hope of a reward, but over the past three years I have come to learn how much I love this wood and those in it... and I am grateful that I have the skills to help protect what I love." He paused and looked up over the crowd as if searching for someone, and then his eyes glazed over. Celeborn put his hand on Haldir's shoulder and whispered something. Haldir glanced at Muriel and she felt a flush while the crowd snickered.

Gathering his thoughts, Haldir continued. "A lady I have grown to respect for her wisdom told me that we should not have to compromise our dreams..." He looked at Celeborn and said, "I have a gift, and my dream is to use it to its full in service as one of your March Wardens." There were murmurings in the crowd at his audacity but Haldir quickly recovered. "I know I am not worthy yet," he spoke to them earnestly. "That is why it is a dream. And that is why I will not compromise my pursuit of it... or give it up for someone else's dream."

"What are you saying?" Celeborn asked carefully.

Haldir glanced at Muriel again and she felt her heart leaping; all eyes were on her and she held her chin up placing a supportive, smile of devotion on her face.

"Our courtship has been very public," Haldir said walking over to her. "And I feel making that error in judgment requires a public confession." He bowed down on a knee and when he took her hand, it felt hot in her icy fingers. "I do love you," he said. "But after today, my heart bears witness that I will never be able to protect you or this wood, if I am to be distracted as your husband. I hope that you will forgive me for not knowing my heart before I tried to court you. It is only because of you that I have matured as I have, though I doubt that is of little consolation... please forgive me, Muriel. I was never false, only naïve."

Stunned and elated, Muriel watched his chin quiver.

"Of course I forgive you," she said sweetly. "You are a noble elf and I have been honored by your notice of me." Thinking she was relieving him of his concern for her reaction, Muriel was surprised to see an instant of fury that flashed in his eyes. He looked away quickly and nodded. Before he stood, she whispered, "Might we talk in private, right after the concert?"

"I am uncertain I will be available," he said and peeled his hand from her, standing. He returned to Celeborn and asked, "If I may be excused, m'lord? I thank you for the honor, but it has been a long week for my family..."

Celeborn nodded and said to the gathering as Haldir walked back through, "That did not quite go as I expected..." There were a few chuckles, but most were in a state of shock. "Yet the grace of our company continues to astound me. Perhaps there will be a day when peace will reign enough to make bonding distractions our greatest concern." When Celeborn finished introducing the first performers, he came to Muriel and led her off the stage to where Arwen and Anaria were waiting with Galadriel.

She looked at them as though numb.

"I told you not to interfere," Galadriel said to her husband, more to sooth than scold.

"I am so sorry, Muriel... we were all so certain he was ready," Celeborn started, but was interrupted."

"We have done enough interfering," Galadriel said. "We must allow her friends to comfort her. These three share more than we could ever understand."

Looking into Arwen's moist eyes, Muriel wondered why her own lacked tears. "You are in shock," the princess said.

"Where is Oriel?" she asked, despite herself. "I must see him before I perform; I cannot go on without speaking with him."

"You still mean to sing?" Arwen asked.

"The last I saw him," Anaria said, "He was with your mother... and quite agitated."

Muriel had feared this might happen and her heart sank when Anaria pointed into the crowd and she saw her mother's face beaming as she spoke to him. Oriel scowled straight ahead.

"Your mother seems to be taking the news better than Oriel, and I thought it would be the opposite," Anaria commented. "He never liked Haldir much... I suppose he was right."

"Do you want me to fetch him, Muriel?" Arwen probed, but before she could answer her friend, Muriel saw Oriel stand abruptly and walk out. His exit coincided with the beginning of the music; an action so rude he would not have done it unless under much duress.

It was then that Muriel's tears started to flow. Why should he want to be second choice? And if her mother said anything about his lineage, how could he ever trust Muriel again?

As the aching took over her heart, her friends led her away from the concert clearing and when finally in a private tent, Muriel let herself break apart inside, though she did not tell them why.

"How could he do this?" Arwen asked, rocking her. "I knew he was bold and ungentle, but surely any elf would know not to build such expectations in a heart and then break it so brutally?"

At her words, Anaria began to weep as well, which only encouraged tears from Arwen.

"I admit," Arwen spoke in between her sniffling, "I did like Haldir more than I allowed you to think, despite his poor manners... I hoped you would improve him... I hoped that he would become a noble elf... but now I find... I prefer the ignorant oaf, falling over himself to gain your attention to the stately... honorable... too good for marriage elf snob!"

Both Anaria and Muriel gawked at Arwen for she had never spoken so ill of anyone before in their presence.

"Here," Anaria said took out a navy handkerchief. "You need this now more than I now."

Arwen took it, tearing up all the more as she ran her thumb over the stars. She shook her head and said, "I am so sorry, Muriel... I have no right to comfort you with my insults... you clearly still love Haldir." She tucked the handkerchief into her sleeve and added, "You should be allowed to mourn his rejection without disparaging remarks against your heart's desire... until my heart is settled over his reasons, I can be of no use... "

Muriel was about to confess that Haldir was not her heart's desire when Arwen stood and seemed to flee the tent before they could ask a question.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Part 1 ~ Rúmil

The room felt empty with three fewer pieces of furniture. The thick, ornate dining set had been built by their grandfather and their father had sent it and a chair to a workshop where they would someday rebuild it. The glass display cabinet had not been damaged itself, but unable to protect most of its precious contents it was now a useless empty shell and put into storage. The greatest loss by far was their mother's embroidery station. Not only had it been completely smashed to splinters, but most of its ornate boxes of beads had broken and spilt their colors into a glittering mix of glass, gems and stones on the floor.

Rúmil thought that if Orophin had not himself experienced the greatest losses imaginable for a young elf, their mother might have displayed some of her grief. Instead she had chattered to him about trivial difficulties with the bakers as he helped her collect what treasure they could into a single container for later sorting.

When they had returned early from the chorus festivities, their father had explained he was going to carry off the last box of their destroyed dining wear and told the brothers to rest and keep their mother company until he returned.

Rúmil now sat with her on two of the remaining dining chairs using their father's old traveling wooden dishes on their laps. No one was very hungry, but after the trouble she had gone through to have Haldir's favorite mallow cakes ordered on such short notice, Rúmil at least tried to appease her.

Besides insisting they leave before the songs started, their father had not said a word about Haldir's announcement. Rúmil's heart ached for his brother at such a silent response; though wondered if it was better than how he had reacted to seeing his home in chaotic rubble.

To put the disorder in context, after the battle their mother had met their father at the door and insisted he hear the entire story before giving any advice or correction to any of them.

First Orophin explained why he felt justified wrestling with Elrond's sons. Their father did not hide his anger and though he wanted to know the extent of Anaria's betrayal of his trust, he had insisted his youngest not divulge any unnecessary details, stopping him several times when the descriptions of their interactions became too graphic. Rúmil left out all of his concerns regarding Arwen, and did not even mention that they were together when he ran off to chase Orophin and tried to stop him from burning the book. Lastly Haldir gave his account of what he had witnessed of Muriel and Oriel.

"I have no correction or punishment," their father spoke to their mother. "Our sons are learning to live with the consequences of their decisions and life is turning out to be a better teacher than I am." Looking at Haldir directly he had then charged, "Since your decisions happen to be in direct conflict with advice I have given you in the past, I see no use in wasting my breath speaking to you about the dilemma you now face."

As Rúmil chewed the sweet, but flavorless treat, he could not help but stare with pity at his eldest brother lying on the couch still in his fancy robe. Haldir had carried out his ruse like a master; holding his head high as if completely oblivious to the scorn most would have for such harm he could have done to a lady's heart. But now he lay with his arm over his head, resting one foot on the floor, his massive body taking up the entire length of it and then some. His stomach was too upset to even touch a mallow cake.

"What is this?" Orophin asked from a chair across the room. Rúmil glanced at him and saw him holding up some of his practice cloth. "Did you make this mother?"

"No, that is Rúmil's work," she said softly.

"Why did you give it to Anaria?" he asked in offense. "What right have you to give her gifts?"

Confused, Rúmil asked, "What do you mean?"

Haldir peeked out from under his arm as Orophin held up the cloth at him. "Anaria was crying into a blue handkerchief with stars on it, just like this."

"Calm down," Haldir mumbled. "They are in the same embroidery club..."

Rúmil stared at Haldir momentarily and then looked down and said to cover his shame, "Perhaps she copied me..."

"She hates embroidery," Orophin said, "She only goes for the company and she is not as good as the work I saw... as this work."

"Arwen must have given it to her when she saw her weeping..." their mother said. To Rúmil she soothed, "She must have been carrying it, that is a good sign."

At that Haldir sat up. "You gave a courting gift to Arwen?" he asked. "Is that why she consented to be escorted by you through the fair?"

"It was a goodbye gift," Rúmil corrected. "And she only wanted to discuss the work we saw."

Orophin threw the extra cloth back into a basket and said, "She certainly gave away your gift quickly enough." Rúmil swallowed hard and stared at his cake, his stomach tightening and Orophin added, "We are all failures at love it seems... at least we can commiserate in our castrated courtships." He glanced at their squirming mother and said, "Sorry..."

"It was not a courtship," Rúmil whispered, more for his own consolation.

"Just because you are so below her does not mean her rejection does not hurt," Haldir said. "It is clear to all of us you are wounded."

Rúmil looked at his mother and she interceded. "Leave him alone, you two. Rúmil has the right to decide for himself what he wants in his friendships. He and Arwen have enjoyed one another's company, why does it have to be more complicated than that? If he says he is not in love with her, then take him for his word."

"Who would not be in love with Arwen should she give them the attention she did Rúmil?" Orophin asked.

"It is possible to control your feelings when you must," Rúmil responded. To their eldest brother he said, "What you did tonight, Haldir, was exemplary. I do not care if father refuses to acknowledge it; you protected her honor with grace and at your own expense. It went beyond my recommendations to..."

"You are changing the subject," Haldir interrupted.

The sound of foot falls upon their porch rescued Rúmil from any messy divulging of his affections. Their mother was up to the door and opened it and their father entered with a pack and looked around, grumbling for no place to set it. He came beside Haldir and ordered him to scoot over as their mother shut the door.

Setting it down on the couch, he took in a deep breath and said, "I feel the need to take Haldir on another trip... and a first one for Orophin." He looked at the two of them and said to Orophin, "I was wrong about life being a father. The truth is, I have not spent enough time with you..." And to Haldir he said, "And I will need your skill by our side for the world has grown more dangerous."

"Where are we going?" Orophin asked.

"That is not important, what is important is that we are going to get out of this wood for a few years and forget all of your troubles. When we come back you will start afresh... all will be forgotten and you will have tales to tell."

Rúmil knew immediately that this was as much to rescue Haldir from his scandal as it was for Orophin; he wondered if his brothers recognized it, though.

"A few years?" Haldir asked. His father said nothing, just went to the weapons closet and began surveying his stash. Haldir went on and asked, "Why is Rúmil not coming?"

"He doesn't need it," he said. Their father glanced at Orophin and Haldir and said, "We leave in an hour, so go change."

"An hour Halron?" their mother gasped. He gave her a look that silenced her and she left for the kitchen.

Rúmil watched the packing and stood back as Orophin and Haldir made several trips up and down the loft, Orophin being scolded by their father for what they would need and what they would not.

When none of them were watching, Rúmil slipped out to the porch and walked up the stairs to the bridge connecting them to the city. He continued walking without purpose or direction, feeling empty and dizzy.

He knew why his father was leaving him; because or else, his mother would be alone. That was Rúmil's role; company to the ladies. He came to the balcony and found it empty; understandable since it had been used for a perch to slay men the night before. Looking below there was no indication of the slaughter at all. Elves were so resourceful at cleaning up darkness and hiding it from sight; though they could bear the heart wounds of such battles for ages.

Maybe it was good to live without Haldir for a time. Maybe Rúmil was far too dependent on him for friendship. There were other elves besides one's own brother, after all. Perhaps he could spend less time with his mother as well; give her a chance to find contemporaries rather than fussing about tending to her sons. Rúmil considered he might even seek a mentor in a craft while they were gone. Nothing said you had to learn from your own father. It did not have to be all bad.

He looked up at the night sky for comfort and the glistening stars seemed to mock him. She did not even keep it a day...

Arwen is kind and compassionate, he told himself, was that not why he cared for her company? And he gave her the gift without expectation. If she chose to pass it on to someone in more need, he should be happy to have given her a means to comfort a friend.

"Rúmil?" a voice spoke. He turned and one of their Lord and Lady's personal guards approached him. "Lady Arwen is leaving tomorrow morning and wishes to speak with you." As fear gripped his heart, Rúmil held his ground. "Are you not coming?" the guard asked.

"Tell her goodbye for me, I am occupied with my own thoughts at the moment," he said.

The elf came forward and said, "I dare not return without you. I am already on notice because of my behavior toward you earlier this week."

Having pity on the poor elf, he followed him and upon arriving he was told to go on up, that she would be waiting. However, as he climbed he heard a private exchange between the twins and Celeborn.

"If he wanted to say goodbye, he would make himself available," one of the twins was saying."

Celeborn countered, "Are you taking into consideration his family's situation before jumping to that conclusion?"

"Muriel has been through just as much and..."

The great Lord interrupted the answer, "Yes! This is not all about Arwen's friend. With all the distress on Muriel, could you not stay another day or two so that her mother and friend might have more time to comfort her?" There was a long pause before he added, "Do not tempt me to order your compassion!"

"M'lord, we are both aggrieved by the goings on in your wood, but winter is coming and given our extra companions, it is even more crucial that we return swiftly home to avoid an early snow through the mountains," one of the twins said. "For despite Oriel's insisting he will not be a burden on the journey, we are likely to be held back in the time it takes."

The other added, "And our mother has surely heard of the battle we fought by now. She will be anxious to see our faces... We would rather face your fury than our father's."

"What they say is true, Celeborn," Galadriel's voice rang out. "I feel Celebrian's concern and Muriel is not as wounded as she may seem." As she spoke, Galadriel came around the corner at the top of the steps and smiled to see Rúmil standing there. She stretched her hand to him and he ascended completely and took it. "We have a visitor," she said, leading him in.

"Thank the everlasting wood!" Elladan commented.

"Arwen!" Elrohir called into the back room balcony.

"No, let him go to her," Celeborn said, gesturing through the back doorway. "Straight through to the other side, Rúmil."

Rúmil moved slowly in the lit up corridor, through the center of the tree and out again onto a balcony that overlooked the entire forest to the East. The stars seemed brighter on this darker side of the city. He did not see Arwen at first but then realized she was sitting in a hanging chair, asleep.

He approached quietly and noted the lovely light blue silk sleeping gown she wore. There were tiny sapphire crystals along the low neckline, glistening in the moonlight and reflecting like stars under her delicate chin. Her entire beautiful countenance was framed in dark wavy hair that contrasted with her glowing pale skin in a manner that took his breath away. Most moving of all was that in her hand she held a dark blue, star clad handkerchief.

He stared at her for the longest time, his heart floating in impossible ponderings and his desire for closeness to her growing. The thought that Lady Arwen had made a fuss to say goodbye to him sent Rúmil into such a spin of fantasy meaning to it that he could barely stand straight.

An owl nearby hooted and startled him, succeeding in stirring the princess as well. She blinked her dark lashes and when the blue light of her eyes fell on him he did indeed need to grab hold of the swing before he lost his balance.

"Rúmil?" she said in a small voice. She sat up slightly and added, "You came... I thought you might have others to comfort tonight."

Attempting to conceal the edge in his voice he said, "I am not presently needed."

"Please, sit with me and talk then?"

Rúmil looked around and saw another swing on the other side and she said, "No, here... by me. There is room."

Nervously Rúmil squeezed into the chair with her and was cautiously aware of how the egg design of it encouraged them to lean together in the center. She did not seem bothered and so he put any purpose to it out of his mind.

When Arwen began playing with the handkerchief in her fingers he casually lifted his to touch it and noted immediately how wet it was. He opened his hand in shocked wonder.

"Are you not of sound heart?" he asked.

"I have cried more than a few tears for my friends these past two days, but I must confess this gift has been shared to catch their sorrow as well. It has been of great comfort to us all... but it does not dry quickly, I am sorry to say."

"My family and I have been troubled as well," he confirmed and pulled his hand back to fold it with his other.

She wrapped it around her pale fingers and her hesitation gave him concern.

"It is about that trouble which I wish to speak," she said. Rúmil held his tongue waiting until she finally found the words. "Your brother Haldir's decision has... it has left me... uncertain of our friendship."

Rúmil's heart was already fluttering at being so near her, but now it began to pound in worry.

"Oh?" he asked.

"I wonder if you might explain to me his reasoning and put my heart at ease." When he took too long contemplating the ramifications of lies or truth, Arwen continued on a most surprising track. "I have enjoyed our friendship, and I know it has meant more to you than you have openly indicated. You are not only pleasant and polite, but have discretion unusual for one so young... I think it is what makes me feel safe and free from expectation in your presence."

Rúmil held his hands together tightly to keep them from trembling, though his shallow breaths were more difficult to control. He knew that she was waiting for a response and pushed out a required acknowledgement.

"I am flattered," he said.

After a pause she accepted his token comment and continued. "I thought at first our friendship would suffice as it was, I had no need to have a conversation discussing intentions and you are so perceptive and wise, it did not seem as though you were in need either... was I correct in my assumptions?"

Relieved to have it out in the open, Rúmil answered, "If you mean that you now feel need to tell me we are only ever going to be friends, then yes, I understand that and have from the beginning."

"If that is what you heard then I have said it wrong," Arwen said, disappointment clear in her voice. Her thumb rubbed over one of the larger stars as if she was trying to feel the threads. "I do not know what the future holds, Lord Rúmil, only that I was open to any number of possibilities... as I thought you were as well, given your warm reception to all of my subtle overtures."

After she said it, Arwen laid her head on his shoulder and immediately Rúmil felt flushed and desperate to get out of the chair. He tried three times with little success until finally he had to reach to the balcony ledge, grasp it and pull himself out. It left her swinging slightly and noted she was trying to suppress a smile.

He let go a breath of amusement and said, "That was not so subtle, m'lady... and after having only just confessed your openness to any number of futures for our friendship, I dare not proceed without caution to be certain we remain on a mutual path."

"I too desire such understanding between us, which is why I bid you to share with me your thoughts regarding Haldir's cruelty to Muriel." Elegantly Arwen stood and continued. "He is your brother and you love him but do you approve of his actions?"

A moment came to Rúmil, oddly out of context. He was laying on the floor of the forest, a brutal man above him with his sword ready to swipe down. After the battle, Haldir said it was all for the better that he should not wed Muriel because he could not protect the wood with thoughts of her constant fear in his mind. Worse, he knew from the arrow he had given to her that Muriel had compromised her beliefs to save Oriel. Looking at Arwen now, as lovely as she was and as open and willing as she seemed to him, Rúmil realized, he did not think of her in that moment of danger to his life. What was more, considering her question, he was not weighing his loss of her should he keep the secrets he knew. His thoughts were of his family. How would his mother and brothers grieve if he died? How betrayed would Haldir and Orophin feel should he exchange their confidence for Arwen's?

"I advised him on his actions, m'lady," Rúmil quickly confessed to her. Her expression froze and for a moment he thought that might be enough for her; that she might love him enough to trust him.

But she blinked a few times and it was clear he had disappointed her. Gazing down into the trees she offered a graceful acquiesce to his objectionable stance, "How else could he have performed save to follow his heart?"

"Precisely," Rúmil said.

With sweet kindness she turned to him and said, "Thank you, Rúmil, for all the wonderful moments we have spent together. I shall treasure this gift as a reminder and keep it in a safe place."

He bowed slightly, but a check on his heart spurred him to make another comment. "Lady Arwen, may offer my condolences to your wounds of empathy for your friend's suffering? And I would wish you to remember that if our opinions on this matter ever shift in the future, I will never hold it against you that you preferred to follow your heart."

Arwen seemed a bit stunned that he would be so bold, and then accepted the truth with a nod.

"I will see myself out," he said. "I wish you a safe journey home."

"Thank you," she said softly and returned to her swing as he walked away and into the hollow of the tree.

Half way through he began to understand what had just happened; what could have been, had he been willing to ally his heart with a lady over his brother. And just then he heard a voice in his mind speak.

"_Come to my sitting room... if you have heart to speak. It is through to the right when you leave the tree."_

Nobody was in the main area when he came out of the back hall and though tempted to flee and have himself a private agonizing session, Rúmil did not dare disappoint the Lady of the wood. He followed his intuition that she might have some soothing words over what she may have witnessed through her sensing.

When he stepped through the high doorway to see their lady of light standing with a sword he froze until she lifted it and placed it glimmering on the wall. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, magically confirming with a glance that she understood what he had just done.

"It is not easy to watch my granddaughter suffer ignorance of the secrets kept in the hearts of her friends." After a pause she said, "You showed great restraint and though your silence has caused you to lose Arwen's affection, it has secured mine."

The relief at such unsolicited approval validated the worth of the pain in his heart. "Thank you for saying so, m'lady," Rúmil said. "Your kindness will sustain me through any regrets should loneliness become a companion."

Without a flinch to his response, she spoke, "When considering a mentor, know that I would be happy for your approach." Rúmil stared in disbelief and when she faced him completely Galadriel tilted her head with a smirk at his reaction. "And I do not mean to teach you embroidery. You did not see me fight yesterday because the battle did not warrant stealing the glory from the younger guardians, but I assure you, I did not need help defending my realm from a mere 200 men." Raising her brows she asked, "Do you believe me, Rúmil?"

"I would not dare to doubt you my lady," he answered. "Though I do doubt I am worthy of your time... Would not Haldir make a better student than I?"

Galadriel's eyes drifted to the window where outside hung a lantern, slightly rocking as it blew in the wind. "Perhaps someday," she whispered sadly and then after a long pause, she altered her tone and became curt, "The offer stands when you are ready."

"Thank you m'lady," he said. For a moment he felt he had insulted her by rejecting her proposal, but thinking of Haldir's response should he find out, Rúmil realized he could never accept without losing the solidarity with his brother that he sought to protect.

When she said nothing else, Rúmil turned to go and saw nobody else on his way home. Upon his arrival, the house was empty save for his mother in her bed alone.

**Part 2 ~Muriel**

"How was your return journey Oriel?"

"How is your mother fairing, in Rivendell, do you think she'll ever visit Lorien?"

"Has she even ever made the journey, surely she and Galadriel are confidents?"

Muriel watched her friend with cautious amusement. After two years away he had waited almost a week before coming to visit, showing up at her door in the middle of a tea party with her choir friends. Slightly anxious by all the attention, he was polite as ever, answering their pecking questions with demure and wit. Still uneasy about his regard for her Muriel had greeted him warmly and then retreated to the background of the gathering.

Sipping her tea she was bothered by twinges of jealousy for while the tenors and basses of her elf friends were as cordial toward her fisher friend as ever, the ladies who had merely tolerated Oriel before all seemed purposefully charmed by this now grandson of a High King.

She also noted that he was wearing a particularly stylish dress coat and his hair had been fashioned more comely than before he left Lorien. It was clear to all the ladies that he had somehow been improved, and in Muriel's eyes it was not merely because his lineage was now known; something else was different.

Sitting in the prime seat among them, they all mused on his stories and doted on him with offers of the cake, fruit and wine.

"I should very much like to visit Rivendell one day, the way you speak of it I can almost hear the sounds of the river humming in my mind, like the melody of a thousand-voiced chorus!"

"You must miss it so very much every time you leave; especially with so many kin you abandon... how does your heart bear being so far from those you hold so dear?"

Oriel glanced at Muriel who narrowed her eyes at him as they spoke.

At a pause he answered, "It is Lorien I miss most, for there is no sound sweeter to me in all of Middle Earth than Lady Muriel voice... and none dearer."

His sudden flattery silenced the ladies and brought a cleared throat from one of the elves who was not the only among them to find it humorous. With color in her cheeks, Muriel glanced at her lady friends, satisfied that they finally realized their own wooing was of zero consequence; this elf was smitten with her.

Graciously Muriel responded with a coy, "I have missed you as well, Oriel. How is your father?"

He grinned broadly, for none had thought to ask of the fisher.

"He is well, and sends his love to you, though it is with much chagrin that he blames you for disrupting his private life." Muriel raised her brows and he chuckled and explained, "When he confronted your mother about her inability to keep our secret, she made quite a fuss and insisted he was being selfish to deprive my mother of the proper adoration of a husband. She instructed him to accompany his wife to all formal affairs." To the others around he said, "When I left his company he had become such a welcome addition that he is a regular fixture in Elrond's house, even when my mother has other occupation."

"She can be very persuasive," Muriel commented before another might engage him. "I am pleased it has worked out for the better."

"It has," he said. "It was difficult to trust my own heart in such matters, but I saw her sadness and longing for him and never understood it as his fault. I should never have listened to his advice in letting the lady lead in all matters of romance. There are times when an elf must state his interest plainly... before it is too late."

Starkly aware of the listening ears, Muriel again answered properly. "We are all in the process of learning. That is why it is important to keep an open heart... even if it is at risk of breaking."

All elves and ladies in the room turned their head from her to Oriel.

"Is your heart still open, Lady Muriel?" he asked. When the eyes now fell on her she pressed her lips together and looked down, not wanting to be so obvious in her affection as he was beginning to practice. "Perhaps you will be softened when you see that I have brought with me gifts for you?" She looked up and he was already picking up a pack and putting it on his lap. "The first is the most precious; the second is utilitarian and the third... from my heart."

Nervous more for Oriel than herself, Muriel froze, watching as he took from the bag an ornate book, decorated with embossing on old red leather and silver filigree. The ladies around him covered their mouths and the elves stepped forward, their own eyes fixed on the piece with interest.

"It is a family piece of great value, meant to be on display..." Oriel stood and brought it to her, taking a knee before her as he presented the gorgeous book. "My mother brought it from Valinor... it contains a few rare songs in Quenya."

"I did not even know such marvels still existed!" she said, blinking at it. He opened it and the pages cracked with age, the parchment was yellowed and barely legible, so faint was the ink, and that which she could see was of an unfamiliar musical notation. Gazing into his adoring eyes she said, "This is too much, Oriel... how could your mother part with it?"

"By her words it is easier to part with a book than a son...and there was nothing she could say or do to keep me away from you." He laid it down beside her and pulled out another book from the pack.

"This she and I worked on for a year, and it is the main reason I was gone so long," he said. He opened it and ran his finger down the crisp, clear notes and rhythm patterns. "We transposed the songs in the display piece for your practical use in this songbook copy... She gave up her book upon my request but with the condition that you would learn the music and to sing it for her friend Galadriel... In fact more than one of these songs has not been performed for ages and likely none has ever been in Lothlorien."

Muriel covered her mouth, still in shock of the first gift, but now in utter awe at the work gone into the second and its practical purpose in blessing their lady and securing her position in court. She shook her head, speechless and he grinned, reaching into the bag.

"I apologize that I am not very original in my gifts," he jested. "It is yet another book! But this one is my favorite..." It was much thicker and the size of an annal, yet it too looked very new and when he opened it she thought it to be a journal at first.

"The penmanship is not as refined, for I had to write quickly as my mother told me the tales which accompany the songs. She knew the author personally and witnessed the peril and joys contained behind each song." Muriel scanned the messy, yet still readable script and felt her eyes welling with emotion.

Oriel took her hand and said softly, "Muriel..." Composing herself a moment she gave him her attention. "I have always said that your true gift to our wood is the feelings you put into your songs. To ask you to sing a story you do not know would be like a cook serving a dish he has never tasted... Though I could not capture every nuance, I will make myself available as I always have to feed you what I know and understand, if you still have interest in providing private concerts for me?"

Her heart dancing and her mind dizzy, Muriel could not concern herself with the embarrassment of Oriel revealing the intimacy of their friendship. She merely stared at him in awe until he chuckled and asked, "Do you accept my gifts?"

She nodded and with only a slight lift of her arms to him, Oriel leaned into her for an embrace. Taking in a deep breath, she was shocked at what was not there.

"You no longer smell of fish!" she said. He pulled away quickly and Muriel shook her head and mumbled, "I apologize, that was most rude."

"I did not know it would be noticeable," he said, now acting as if there was no audience. "But, yes, I have given up that trade. No more fishing was a condition your mother laid upon me to which my new position has permitted me to concede."

"What new position?" she asked and then coyly, "And what do you mean condition... for what?"

Oriel looked down, a touch frustrated. Standing he said to the others there, "Please, would you excuse us for a moment?"

He took her hand and leaving her gifts behind, Muriel let herself be led to the kitchen. Once behind the closed door he leaned her against the counter and leaned in, speaking freely as she remembered from their youth, though in hushed tones.

"It was mad, Muriel, the way our mothers conspired for our happiness! Neither wanted me to rest as a mere suitor to your position as a court vocalist, and they both strongly agreed that I was not suited to a trade of fisher or warrior..." He placed his hands on the counter on either side of her and with a grin he said, "So my mother secured for me a place in the court where I might be close to you and use my recent training to serve Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel as a personal guard... since they are both already comfortable and trusting of me and had a position they wanted to fill, it was an easy transition."

His face was so close to hers as he scanned her for a reaction.

"The gifts were profoundly winning, but you moved our courtship along as if I had already given consent," she argued. "As I remember it, you left me here two years ago without even indicating your intentions."

"I proposed to you and you told me no because of Haldir," he said, slightly annoyed. "When Haldir withdrew his interest..." With a sigh he said, "Why must you be coy, did you ever doubt my intent to bond with you? Or consider one second you would refuse me again, with or without the courtship gifts?"

Muriel's cheeks warmed and her stomach fluttered at his boldness; this was the Oriel she had always wanted and imagined.

"I only want a proposal," she said. "Is it too much to ask to be asked?"

Staring into her eyes, she felt guilty for her demands, but gently he whispered, "Of course you do..."

He had been leaning in toward her, but he stood up so close that her bosom rested against his chest. His lifted the curls away from her ear and his warm breath blew against her neck as he asked, "Will you bless me with eternal happiness, Muriel, and make official this desire to bond we have shared since we were elflings? I no longer wish to hide my love for you..."

Muriel let out a sigh at the beautiful words and felt herself melting. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"I would be pleased to be your bride," she said.

"May I..." he said. His lips were so close to hers that she only needed to lean forward to answer him with a touch.

The way her heart leaped with joy at the sweet kiss completing their promise, Muriel knew at once that she could never love Haldir in this way. Wrapping her arms around Oriel, she broke away from the kiss so she could hold on tightly and feel his heart beating against hers. Tears escaped as she felt finally safe and secure.

To her dismay, he picked her up and burst through the kitchen door carrying her into her room full of friends.

"We are going to marry!" he announced. "Go tell whomever you want! It is official and I want the world to know."

Muriel blushed and laughed as he set her down. It would have been more proper to have a longer courtship but when he kissed her cheek she looked up at the wondering ladies and realized she did not care what they thought.

The rush to congratulate was stuttered at first, but as they explained their friendship from their youth and denial of their feelings, the confusion shifted to celebration.

A week before the appointed day Muriel happened into the presence of Rúmil and his mother walking arm in arm through a garden where she and her bridesmaids had been seeing to the flowers to be used in the ceremony. The ladies she was with fell quiet of their laughter and moved quickly by the pair in an obvious attempt at polite discretion.

"We wish you well," Rúmil spoke when Muriel reached them. She could not justify walking past now and stopped to face them. "Sincerely," he added.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I hope that Haldir will be happy for us?"

Haldir's mother's eyes grew dark and she excused herself without a response, moving swiftly through the garden to the side exit and onto the path leading to her home.

"Please forgive my mother," Rúmil asked. "She did hope to make you a daughter and has had to do her own grieving of that loss on top of Anaria and then my brothers and father being absent for so long."

"Why can we not still be friends, Rúmil? I do love your family," she insisted, "that has not changed."

"It will be up to Haldir to decide, not us," he answered. "Of course you understand that reasoning."

"Then he does still harbor feelings for me," she said with a touch of regret for her part in his wooing. "I feared he might have wanted me to wait for him to change his mind before I moved on... this will be terrible news for him... and so soon..."

"It is not for us to presume Haldir's thoughts or feelings," Rúmil said. "We have not seen him for two years and have no idea the state of his heart. As for myself, I am glad that you and Oriel will be happy together. It seems an obvious match to me."

"I cannot tell you how much that means to me," she gushed. "I wish you would come to the wedding, I noticed you did not respond to my invitation."

"I did not see it," he said, looking to where his mother had gone. "She likely did not show it to me..." Turning back to her he said, "Is anyone from Rivendell making the journey to see the ceremony?"

"Not even Oriel's mother," she said and then mentioned something that had seemed odd to her. "Arwen asked after you in her letter of regret; she wanted to know if you were moving on after all that had happened during her visit."

Rúmil nodded strangely and looked down with a sad smile. Then he tilted his head and asked, "If my mother decides not to attend the ceremony, would I still be welcome? There may be some lady in Lorien who might welcome an escort to such an event."

"Of course you are invited," Muriel said. "It was meant for your entire house, but do not cause discord within your home on my account. Oriel and I will not be offended if you decline."

"Thank you, Lady Muriel," Rúmil said with a smile and a bow. "That is good advice to consider."

His elegant manner as he departed seemed high above his station and Muriel briefly wondered if she had paired with Haldir if Arwen's interest in him would have eventually blossomed. He hesitated near the gate and leaned down to pick a flower. Then he stood and carried it home, no doubt to his mother... or perhaps some other lady he wished to escort?


	14. Chapter 14

**Courtship of Muriel Chapter 14**

**Part 1 ~Haldir**

Climbing the ridge with the pack horse they had acquired in the Woodland Realm, Haldir scouted ahead over their traveling route; still no notable danger.

When on the journey to gather gems and beads for Muriel's courtship gown, Haldir's father had trained him to scout through constant whispers and finger pointing into the distance. It was a nuisance at the time for his focus was winning his bride. Now tasked as primary protector on this journey he was grateful both for his father's past persistence and the current distraction from that extinguished dream. Haldir was unsettled for the first few months, but after three years on the open fields, forests and rocky terrain, he felt as though he had been scouting his entire life.

Orophin and his father were still in sight behind him, walking together in a conversation to which Haldir was expressly uninvited. The fresh agony of being unable to receive any compassion for his aching had been consoled by time and the magnitude of his task. What was a broken heart in comparison to protecting the lives of those you loved?

They would be in Rivendell within the week and Haldir hoped their stay would be short and quiet; he felt tapped dry of energy for silly social drama. By way of his treatment at parties in Thranduil's Woodland Realm, company there seemed to have heard rumor of his ill deeds. Who knew what warnings Arwen was weaving in her father's kingdom?

When he nudged his horse to turn back from the ridge, Haldir felt an odd resistance from the beast. Looking to where it gazed he noted Alhor eyeing the herd of wild horses whose wanderings he had been following for days. His mount snorted and Haldir wondered what went through the mind of a domesticated animal upon seeing his own kind living without masters.

"They are as lovely as they are free," he said and patted Alhor's neck with empathy. "If we did not need you and had not promised to return you to our neighbors, I would let you go. But it is not my decision, for I am as bound to my father's word as you are this harness."

After deciding he shared the interest, Haldir gave a nudge with his heel and then the packhorse was quick to oblige.

"Careful, this is a steep slope!" he said as he pulled the reins slightly and felt the horse immediately obey with a more tender footing.

The wild creatures in the field gave very little notice to them save for a big brown steed with a cascading black mane. From the center of the herd he raised his large head and whinnied.

Haldir heeded their guardians warning and walked his horse a good distance from where the nearest grazed. He noticed Alhor did not join but instead watched the others with as much fascination as intimidation. Haldir also stood in amazement at the size of these beasts. Some were even taller than he was! His little pack horse looked like a runt next to them.

"I think we could spare a few apples for this exercise," Haldir said and hopped off his perch to sort through the saddle bags. A few horses nearby looked up, but only briefly.

Once he had an apple, he held it out and fed it to Alhor. As his horse happily ate it, he patted him and removed another from their storage pack. He gave it a toss so that it rolled near the foot of a gray mare. Her eye caught it quickly and she nuzzled it, sniffing first. Then, lifting her big lips, her teeth bit into the crisp treat.

Haldir grinned and felt his spirits rise at the success. She did not look at him when she was done, but when he tossed another half way between where she stood and where he was, she lifted her head, eyed him suspiciously and she snorted.

"Did you like that," Haldir said softly. "I have more..." He held up another and blinked in amazement as the large mare took a step closer, and then another and then paused a long while before reaching down to eat the apple.

Before she was even done, Haldir dropped the other one just a few paces in front of himself. Her gaze went to it as she chewed. "All I want to do is give you a little pet like this," he said and stroked Alhor.

She breathed out a heavy snort and just as he thought she would take a step the sound of galloping came from within the herd and a path was made for the largest brown stallion he had ever seen, now on its way toward him. As Haldir assessed a quick escape he suddenly became aware that during his distracted amazement, the grazing horses had managed to surround them on every side. With wonder, Haldir considered perhaps he should be afraid.

As the gray mare abandoned the apple lure, Haldir attempted to mount Alhor, but was not even with a foot in a stirrup before the large stallion was upon them. It did not charge as close as the mare, but at its wary distance it stomped as if in protest to the intruders.

Haldir held up his hands, one still grasping Alhor's reigns, and said, "I come in peace, my friend."

When the wary steed circled around them, he was followed by a pale horse; both assessing the strangers with intense scrutiny.

"If you would like, I could leave," Haldir offered, not at all expecting a response, but the great protector whinnied in a tone Haldir could have sworn was a mocking laugh.

Alhor grew unsteady and reared with a pull so that Haldir had to struggle to keep hold of the reins. The gigantic stallion huffed and trotted around, nuzzling the smaller pale horse who puffed a snort and moved behind them, blocking them from the ridge.

"Not good," Haldir said to himself and gazed up at the sun. He still had a few hours before his father expected him back, so, seeing a large rock, he stepped toward it, sat down and said in as cheerful a tone as he could muster, "If you like us so much, then I suppose we shall have to stay and visit a while!"

It did no good to placate their challengers with amiable submission, for in the next moment the brown horse approached Alhor with short, soft hums. His horse did not move even when the stallion bore his teeth and began nipping at the saddle. Before Haldir could come around to investigate, the beast had severed the strap that held the pack on!

"Wait," Haldir said, raising a helpless hand. All he could do was watch as the entirety of their belongings thumped to the ground with clanking crashing after echoes that rang across the hills. Haldir put his hand on his head, at a loss as to what had just happened.

"Why did you do that?" Haldir asked it. The steed whinnied as if in laughter and Haldir saw a bright joy in his eyes he had yet to recognize in any animal. "This is a game to you!" he accused with bewilderment.

The horse reared up and then the pale one grabbed a rope on the packs with its teeth and began running off with it. As Haldir stood with Alhor's reigns still in his hands he could do nothing but watch as their rations, clothing, tools and two large bags of fine metals, glass and fabric were drug and dispersed in the long grass of the field.

...

At the behest of his father, Haldir retold the story to Lord Elrond at their welcome dinner and all in company at the table seemed to find his mistreatment amusing. All save for Orophin who was no more amused by the encounter than when first Haldir explained why the crystal glassware they had acquired was lost.

"You read your brother's book," Anaria teased from where she stood with the far end of the table, "Did you expect sentient horses to be more courteous than rabbits?"

"A good point!" Elladan said with a chuckle. His brother Elrohir merely gave a nod.

Haldir watched Orophin push his tomato with his fork for a moment until he looked out the corner of his eyes at the brothers.

"I must have missed the chapter on how animals tease elves," Haldir said. When Orophin did not respond he carefully added, "Perhaps you can retell it to me sometime, Orophin?"

From the moment they entered Lord Elrond's realm his brother had been ill at ease. When he expressed his desire to speak to Anaria they were informed without explanation that Lord Elrond preferred a public gathering. And so she had greeted them alongside Arwen and the twins cordial and proper as mere acquaintances.

Just as the length of silence grew awkward his brother found his grace and answered, "I have no more interest in the trifling of furry prey save to hunt them for a meal."

As if on cue, Lord Elrond said, "Halron, that reminds me, I wished to ask you of your time in the Woodlands..."

The discussion moved to stately topics until Celebrian mentioned a letter she had received from Haldir's mother. As she relayed the message that all was well and the three travelers were missed by the family they left behind, a slight crease formed between Arwen's brows.

"Thank you," their father said. "We are on our way home after our stay here..." He glanced at Haldir and added, "Of course with fewer wares than I intended as a reward for her patience."

"I am certain you will return to find her happy merely to hold you in her arms,"Celebrian answered. To Haldir and Orophin she said, "And your brother likewise wishes only for his two favorite friends over any gifts."

"Has there been news of any other happenings in the wood?" Orophin inquired. Before she could response he asked, "Has Muriel married Oriel yet?"

Silence strangled all movement and Haldir felt featured in everyone's vision. The lovely Lady blinked and with a confused smile inquired into Haldir's father's eyes for direction while Arwen sat, lips parted in shock.

"How perceptive of you," Elrond responded with an odd tone. "Does your youngest son have the gift of vision?"

With casual jest his father said, "No, Orophin does not deserves the credit. It was Haldir who predicted the fisher would be Muriel's next target, even before he narrowly escaped an early bond."

At that comment, Lady Arwen closed her mouth and clenched her lovely jawline.

"As much as I love my brother," Orophin said, "I feel for poor Oriel; it is not easy to be a lady's second choice... or third, as it were."

When his brother overtly indicated Anaria and the twins at the far end of the table, their father gave a low growl at the back of his throat.

"Excuse me," Anaria said as she stood, offering no feigned explanation before she exited the large hall.

Once she was gone, Orophin said, "That was rude of me... I should go apologize for my poor manners."

"How convenient," Elladan mumbled to his brother.

Before Orophin could respond to the comment, Elrond said, "Halron, I think there has been enough pretention for one evening. Shall we discuss the issues of our young in the open?"

Celebrian put her hand on her daughter's and Arwen nodded, standing with her. "We do not wish to intrude on your privacy," Celebrian explained to them. "Elladan, Elrohir?"

"They should stay," Lord Elrond told her. She frowned at him and he insisted with a stern glare.

The Lady gazed longingly at her sons and then led Arwen away from the drama.

Immediately upon their exit, Lord Elrond addressed Orophin directly. "Anaria has been under my care since her parents left Middle Earth. It was my responsibility to see to her wellbeing when prejudice swayed me to halt a full inquiry into her complaint. Therefore I should be more harshly judged for any damage done to her and any she caused."

"I judge you only for keeping me from the one I love," Orophin said.

"I am not keeping her from you," Elrond said softly. "I am respecting Anaria's wishes."

Orophin stared at him in painful assessment and then turned to their father who added, "She does not love you... you must move on; as Haldir has."

"I cannot believe it," Orophin said. He scowled at the brothers and said, "We would have been wed had you two not disrupted the decision!" He stood and said, "All your comforting of her... cooing and wooing..."

Their father stood and said, "You are out of line, Orophin... whatever her reasons are, it matters nothing. She did not choose you. She does not love you."

"Father, what if she does?" Haldir said. Elrond's hand went to his head and his sons rolled their eyes. His father's face was turning pinkish in frustration, but Haldir addressed his brother. "Perhaps she learned, as I have, that passion and love, while often intermixed, are not the same emotion." Orophin shook his head confused and Haldir went on. "When first I courted Muriel, it was only my passion that drew me. But I could not escape the benefits she doted on me. For many reasons my passion to bond with her faded, but I still love her for who she is. In this way, Anaria may still love you still."

With wide eyes, Orophin considered his confession, giving Haldir the confidence to continue. "I know you to be noble, brother. Let your respect for Anaria's wishes demonstrate how much greater your love is than mere desire."

Orophin blinked and looked down, considering his proposal with pained effort. And then he nodded quickly and met Haldir's eyes again. Haldir gave him a relieved smile and his brother turned to Elrond.

"Forgive my persistence, m'lord. You have been very gracious to us and I meant no dishonor to you or your family...or Anaria."

"Please sit; finish your meal." When Orophin and Haldir both took their seats again, Elrond added, "Let us celebrate our walk toward wisdom. It is a challenging journey whose summit is rising ever higher with every step."

...

The rest of their few days were spent in quiet company save for their father's attempts at trading for gifts to bring home. On the afternoon before their departure, Haldir stole himself a few moments alone to peek into the library and search through archives for a bit of short reading. When the light of the day had faded, though his eyes strained to find the words on the page before him, he still sat too engrossed in the tales of glory to bother to light a lamp. It was in this position of folly that his solitude was encroached upon. He did not know by whom at first, but upon noticing the glowing of the room a few shades brighter, he lifted his notice to see, turned from him, a lady in a most ornate gown. Her hair lay in long locks of shimmering black; like a river of the smoothest pitch lit up under moonlight.

His heartbeat raced in his chest and Haldir immediately recognized the familiar obsession with ladies he had so recently been free from while his interest had a singular focus. Fear mixed with indignant chagrin that he might continue to be doomed by the pursuit of silly females. Instead of giving her any regard, he slouched down further in the window box and attempted to cover his eyes with the book.

Silently she must have approached, for her steps did not warn him of her proximity as much as the brightening of the air. He shifted his gaze enough to see a finely embroidered gown; lush with silky threads of bright colors; lightly dusted with gems in the center of each expertly needle crafted flower.

"Haldir, son of Halron," she said. He voice was sweet, yet full and her tone was almost a question; but an unhappy one.

"If you are asking if that is my name," he answered, focusing back on the page, too in shade to be read. "It is... but I have no time for introductions, for I am leaving tomorrow and would like to finish this book tonight."

After a moment of her not receiving the hint, he sighed heavily and put his book down. Instead of giving her his attention, he looked out over the valley to the waterfalls and tried to imagine the feel of the cold water; swearing to himself he would jump in if this vixen were in anyway successful in her ploy.

"Very few elves have been brought to my attention," she said. "Fewer still are those blessed to gain an audience." Haldir shook his head at such arrogance and was relieved that she was not coy, but nervous that it intrigued him. "None have ever failed to present themselves once welcomed... and now when I have come to you, and spoken first, will you not even look at me?"

Amused by her play, Haldir decided he could not resist a bit of fun. He took in a breath and swung his feet off of the bench. He closed his eyes, stood and said, "I have come to the attention of many ladies, but none so..." When he opened his eyes and beheld her, his words caught in his mouth and paralyzed him for a moment. She carried no lantern, candle or torch, but the light she brought into the room came from the reflection of the valar behind her eyes, as bright as the Lady of Lorien herself.

Stepping back in awe he blinked form the intensity he bowed embarrassingly, his blood running cold from the audacity of his disrespect.

"If you are ever to become Emissary you will have to learn to present yourself better."

Haldir wanted to weep in mortification, but speechless, he could only stare at her in wonder at such beauty he thought could only ever be in the form of Galadriel. Instantly, he knew who she was, whose mother; the rival whom he had wrestled and who had won his beloved Muriel. Even the songbird's beauty was like a rock next to this gem.

She stepped forward and it was as if the rays of the moon followed her. "Oriel wrote to me of your potential and possible interest in seeking apprenticeship; while his temperament does not permit exaggeration, Arwen has not been your champion." She tilted her lovely head slightly, looked him over and with a smirk said, "Seeking counsel with Lord Elrond I was then informed of your performance at quelling a dispute where he was losing control. I was impressed at his praise."

"It was my brother, I was at an advantage," he said, meekly wanting no part of her admiration.

She ignored his self-deprecation and said, "Your manner before me is... unpolished, but what I have learned of your words... they are wise and soothing, Haldir; you lack only experience."

He nodded staring into her sacred countenance he asked, "I would be grateful for any guidance on how to obtain such experience."

That request pleased her and with kindness she offered, "You are not an elf with patience for a guide. You must find your path by cutting your way through the brush." He frowned at her words; she chuckled and clarified, "If you want to learn to speak for the wood, first you must learn to speak... if you want to learn to make peace with an enemy, first you must learn to make friends with a stranger."

He shook his head, feeling completely at a loss. He looked down wondering if it was hopeless. She stepped forward and took the book from his hand. She read the cover, "The Battle of Unnumbered Tears.'" She looked over a few pages and said, "Were you named after the mortal, Haldir?"

"My name is derived from my father's..." he said. "I was told it was coincidence." He glanced at the book and said, "But I am pleased to find he was an honorable man... though he died a tragic death."

"It was not so tragic," she spoke and then in her silence that followed he watched her glassy, blue eyes stare through him and trembled at her next words. "I knew of him. He honored his father's alliance with my uncle..." Suddenly she cast off the age old memories and with precision she articulated a pronouncement that flushed him. "You will be greater than he in both life and death."

"M'lady?" he asked. "Do you see the future as does Galadriel?"

"I see your character, the boldness and humility mixed in your light... Follow your heart with a noble pursuit and you will have all you desire." Before he could respond, she slipped her hand into a fold of her dress and pulled out two letters. "Please deliver these to my son and my daughter in law?"

He took them and she added, "Upon our next meeting, I look forward to hearing of your new friends."

Haldir could see she was about to leave and he hurried himself to ask, "Where shall I start to find a stranger; with men? It seems too dangerous to befriend a dwarf, and I do not speak their languages... should I learn Westron?"

"Start with someone familiar, who has no language for you to learn."

"M'lady?" he asked, but she smirked and took her leave, abandoning him in his awe of her.

Without even reading the script on the sealed scrolls, Haldir placed them in his jerkin.

...

"Why are you smiling?" Orophin asked with a grump as he entered the stable the next morning.

Haldir turned from the horse and said, "I met Oriel's mother last night and she gave me a bit of a riddle. It has stumped me, but I am most intrigued to solve it."

"What? Why? What was it? Perhaps I can help?" Orophin said, coming to his side with excitement.

Haldir chuckled and said, "I am not sure I want help... but...at the risk of bragging... She said the first steps to becoming an Emissary should be making friends with a stranger... which at first I thought would be finding one of our own kind that I have not met yet... perhaps in the Havens. But have I not been making elvish friends my whole life? So I asked for more direction and she suggested someone familiar who has no language... I imagine she must mean an elfling, but I have had experience with you and Rúmil and great success..."

"She means an animal, Haldir," Orophin said, disappointed. "How are you so dense?"

"An animal?" Haldir scoffed. "How does one befriend an...?" Thinking on it more his heart began to beat. "The horses... the great horses that saw fit to tease me! That is of course what she meant! What an amazing feat it would be! Will you help me?"

Orophin patted Alhor and said, "You should probably start with gaining the trust of a non-sentient animal first. You have ridden this creature for two years and do not yet think of him as a friend. He can tell, you know. That is why he prefers me, though I mostly ignore him."

Haldir went stood in front of the creature and said, "I can befriend an intelligent creature, but... what has he to offer me but to be my beast of burden?"

"The same the rabbits had to offer me, the joy of their trust." With a cloudy mumble he added, "Though I squandered it."

"Are we ready?" their father said, entering. "Everything packed safely this time?"

"Yes, though... I wonder if we might take a small jaunt back around to where the stallions were?"

"No," his father said.

"I have business I want to attend to with them; a truce," he asked.

"When you are prepared enough to travel on your own, you may go where you wish. Put off your business until then," came the rough answer.

"But..." Haldir started. "How long will that be?"

"That is up to you," his father answered. "You are of age, you are trained, now it is merely your comfort level. I will not hold you back. I want you to move out of my house and make your own way... have I not made that clear?" To Orophin he said, "Come, let us start walking, it will take him another hour at least to finish packing."

Haldir watched them go and then looked at Alhor. "I am an adult," he said. "A mature adult... why is that so surprising to me?"

The horse's empty eyes offered him no comfort. Instead of being disappointed, he felt sad for it and stroked its velvet coat. "Two years and I have no affection for you? That truly is a failing. After all the mercy shown me by my betters, have I no charity for a horse who carries my weight?" he sighed and then added, "That is going to change! You will love me by the end of this journey, for if I cannot have a beautiful golden stallion to befriend, I will woo you... You cannot be more difficult than an elven lady!"

Before he continued to pack, he took out an apple and for no reason whatsoever, he gave it to the horse. It happily ate the gift and Haldir said, "Bribery is a good start... I will remember that."

...

The journey home was less lonely for their father took the job of scout to give Haldir some time with Orophin before they returned. It was a pleasant trip without incident and upon arrival into the Golden Wood there was no ceremony or even a welcome dinner on their behalf.

Instead they joined with their mother and Rúmil for a warm greeting that lasted only long enough to tell a portion of their stories before their father wanted privacy with her for the rest of the evening. Orophin also was glad to find solace in his own bed and left Rúmil and Haldir to a private conversation on their roof.

The two sat looking out over the city discussing mostly what Rúmil had been doing with his time until finally his voice turned apologetic.

"I went to Muriel's ceremony," he said. "I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?" Haldir asked. "I intend to befriend them both, if it can be arranged without discomfort."

"You forgive so easily?" Rúmil asked; astonished.

"He is a good match for her and has done right by me tenfold. I wish them both happiness, truly." Seeing his brother's admiration made Haldir uncomfortable and he asked, "Did you go with mother?"

"No, I went alone... I bore it better that way."

"Was it..." Haldir asked. "Bearable?"

"It was beautiful... romantic... songs from Valinar by the choir with Muriel on solo and flowers that scented the entire grove... she wore..."

"Enough!" Haldir interrupted and then hesitated and asked, "Unless it was the dress I have her..."

"No!" Rúmil said with a laugh. "In face, Oriel made her return it. He could not stand to have it in his home."

Haldir felt his own skin crawl and said, "I suppose I shall have to sell it at a loss, for neither do I." When Rumil bit his bottome lip, Haldir asked hopeful, "Did you already sell it for me?"

"Oh no, I would never!"

"Then what is it?" Haldir pried.

It was odd to see Rumil at a loss but Haldir waited patiently for his brother to find his words. "I know it is foolish and so much to ask, yet... I was hoping I might keep it." When Haldir squinted at him in confusion, Rumil explained. "It is mother's beadwork, the most exquisit she has ever done with crystals you and father collected..." Haldir sighed at his brother's sentamentality. Surprisingly, Rumil repositioned himself and gestured with his perfectly pale hands in an open plea, "And the night she wore it was one I will never forget... I hope for something to hold on to of that lost dream."

He stopped speaking and seeing Haldir's shock, he turned and gazed out over the city.

"What a foul friend am I," Haldir lamented, "to only imagine you accompanying me on my many dreams when of course you have some of your own."

After a lengthy pause Rumil said, "I sent Arwen a letter while you were gone. In friendship, of course. She has not responded." His eyes glistened with the light of the lanterns across the trees from their home and then he smiled and looked down. "I honestly would have been happy to merely be her friend."

"I feel it is my fault..." Haldir said. "Her favor on you has fallen through your association with me."

"She chose to let it fall," Rúmil said. "And in the future there may be another lady in my life who might fit this gown."

"It is yours then," Haldir said. "But I suppose for the time being, we three brothers should become accustomed to only our own company."

"I am more than pleased with that!" Rumil agreed.

They sat in solidary silence, Rúmil with a blessed grin until another thought crossed Haldir's mind. "I cannot talk to anyone like I do you..." Rúmil's smile mellowed and Haldir added, "You never judge me."

"I judge you all the time!" Rúmil challenged. "I just... love you anyway."

"That is what it is!" Haldir said. "And so I trust your judgment... I could not live without it."

Rúmil stood and said, "Our exchanges are becoming uncomfortably close to romantic courting, and I am tired."

Haldir gave a good laugh and watched his brother start to climb down the ladder to their loft.

"Rúmil," he said. His brother stopped and looked up. "It is good to be home."

"Does that mean you are not moving out as father hoped?" he asked.

"That is exactly what it means," Haldir said. "Though I may need to build myself a bigger bed!"

Rúmil chuckled and descended, leaving Haldir with his thoughts and his plans and his dreams.

THE END

(Well, not really, but for this part of the story! Though, I may have an epilogue from the perspective of a character who has been in all of these Haldir stories, but I have never written from his POV. It will be a surprise...)


End file.
